Take Me As I Am
by BitterHarpy
Summary: Dr. Bella Swan knows who she is and what she wants. Can the quietly shy, clueless Dr. Edward Cullen make her rethink everything? But most importantly, will he try to change her or will her take her as she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my latest fic. I know I have been MIA for a few months but I needed a break.**

 **Once again, the gang are doctors. It is what I know and I write what I know. Yes, there are some elements of Grey's Anatomy in this. See second sentence. No, I won't classify it as a crossover as there are no Grey's characters in this fic.**

 **Also, Bella likes to curse, alot. So if you are easily offended by curse words, this is not the fic for you. Also there is talk of sex, one-night stands, small penises, big penises,crotches, gay people and some other things I am sure I am forgetting. But you get the gist. Still with me?**

 **Bella is very OOC (out of character) in this fic. As is Edward. Even their appearances are different. This is not canon.**

 **I said all that up front because I know there will be countless reviews complaining about one or more of the issues above to which I will tell them to go back and read the AN on Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Rob, Kristen, Grey's, Seattle Pres, my cars, my Harley, or any of the characters bank accounts. I do own my house but it is falling apart. Anyone know how to fix a ceiling?**

 **A special thank you to Bella_Biter for her awesome beta skills. I did go back and tweak it so any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Without further ado...**

Dr. Isabella Marie Swan cursed for what must be the fiftieth time, in four hours. Nothing was going her way this morning, or last night for that matter. It hadn't been going her way for two weeks if she really thought about it. Stupid parents, stupid new job, stupid small ass one-night stand. She sighed as she dismounted from her Harley-Davidson XL 1200N Nightster. She slipped her helmet off and shook out her blond and pink hair, allowing it to fall down her back in long winding curls. There was something about riding that gave her the freedom she didn't always have as a surgeon. Surgery was precision personified. She secured her helmet on her bike… her baby… and stood before the bane of her existence: Seattle Presbyterian. The source of her problems? It was because of her stupid parents that she had the stupid new job and the stupid small ass one-night stand. Okay, in all fairness, they didn't technically pick out her one-night stand… ugh, how creepy would that shit be? But still, they were to blame for everything else.

Charlie and Renee Swan. Her parents. Her mother was THE Renee Swan… the surgical goddess… the inventor of the Swan Method. She married Bella's father, if you could call a man who didn't acknowledge your existence a father, before Bella was born and then divorced him five years later after a torrid love affair with her fellow resident and colleague Charlie Swan. Charlie was her father, the man who had taken a scared and uprooted five-year old and made her feel secure and loved beyond measure. He was her daddy and she would do anything for him… obviously. Which is why she was in this rainy ass city - living in a masculine decorated (though clean) house that she had lived in for her first five years of existence, and starting the before-mentioned stupid new job.

Charlie Swan had traded scrubs for a business suit when he'd started buying hospitals instead of working for them. He owned Swan Consolidations- which had bought such hospitals as Cedar Sinai, Mount Sinai, Massachusetts General and now Seattle Presbyterian. Bella worked for him as a Neurosurgery fellow at Mass Gen, where her mother was Chief of Surgery. Luckily, she and her mother had a good relationship because God knows she spent a lot of time with her as her mother was not only her encourager but also her boss.

Having a good relationship with your parents could suck, too. She could still remember the conversation two weeks ago.

 _She had arrived at Sunday brunch nursing a hangover as per usual. Why they couldn't make this later in the day she would never know; it was like they knew she had a headache the size of the East Coast and couldn't wait to torture her. She knew that they were not stupid- but she also knew they didn't know to what extent she misbehaved. She was always the good girl in front of them. Hence her proper appearance this morning. She smoothed down her blond hair and sundress and entered their massive house, her low heels echoing on the ceramic tile. She approached the housekeeper Rosita, giving her a quick hug and a hello._

" _Where are the parentals?" She asked._

" _In the dining room," Rosita said, grinning- and quickly handed Bella two Aleve and a glass of water. Bella smiled gratefull,y and swallowed them before going to greet her parents._

" _Hello Mom, Daddy." She said, hugging them both and falling gracefully into her chair. Per usual, the table was set elegantly, with her grandmother's china set on display. Her parents were great but they did play up appearances a little thickly at times. Not much was said over the wonderful meal of pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, juice and coffee._

 _She sat back after she finished and looked at them shrewdly, while wiping her mouth with the cloth napkin._

" _Okay, what is it?"_

" _What is what?" her mom asked innocently. Bella snorted. Renee Swan innocent? Not hardly. She looked at her mom, disbelievingly. Renee looked at Charlie._

 _Her dad cleared his throat._

" _Bella, I just acquired a new hospital and I need to have it overseen now instead of three months from now as I had hoped. I can't go tend to it myself due to the unfortunate lawsuits I'm facing with Mount Sinai."_

 _Bella nodded. She knew all too well the problems that her father had found himself in with a doctor at the New York hospital who had taken it upon himself to Kevorkian a few patients four months ago. Seven families were now suing the doctor and the hospital. It had really stressed her dad out to the point where she was worried about his health._

" _Okay…" she said, still not getting what that had to do with her._

" _I want you to go get things started."_

 _Bella's mouth flew open. She bolted out of her chair._

" _Seriously? No! Hell no! I have a job here, I have friends here, I have… a… great bartender here." She ranted._

" _Bella, you are thirty years old and you are a brilliant surgeon, but I had always hoped that you would take over for me when I retired. You know what the job entails, you have worked with me before while you were in medical school." Charlie said._

" _That was six years ago. I am a surgeon, I cut people, I don't do paperwork unless it is notes on a patient I cut on," she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Bella, I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need you there," he said._

" _What about Peter?" Peter Connolly was her dad's right hand man._

" _I need him for the other two hospitals, and he is stretched thin as it is."_

 _Bella looked at Renee._

" _Mom?" she asked, pleading with her._

" _There is no other way, Bella. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. We had to buy it now. And they need someone there to have the transition run smoothly," she said, apology in her eyes._

 _Bella fought the urge to stomp her foot._

" _How long would I have to be there?" she asked._

 _Charlie breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Three months… maybe four. tops. And then you can come back here and resume your life as it was," he said._

" _I have to be able to cut, Daddy. That is my only condition. I will find someone to help me with the paperwork and the meetings when I get there," she said._

" _Done. Whatever you need to do, do it. I am counting on you, Bells. Please don't let me down," he said._

 _Bella nodded, reluctantly._

" _You can live in the house I have there," Renee told her._

" _Wait… where is this hospital?" she asked._

" _Seattle."_

 _Bella blinked._

" _Seattle? The rain capital of the world? Where my sperm donor lives? Seriously?" she ranted._

" _It is just for a little while, Bells," Charlie said._

 _Bella sighed._

" _Fine. But you two so owe me one," she said._

" _We know, Dear," they said simultaneously, exchanging affectionate looks._

Bella decided right then that if she had to do this, she would dress and act as she wanted to away from the prying eyes of her parents. She inserted her pink clip-in hair extensions, and paid a pretty penny to have her bike transported to her. It was time to shake things up a bit.

As far as her one-night stand went… well, let's just say if this was the quality of men in Seattle, she would need to get out her Mr. Rabbit- aka The Love Bunny. With an eight-hour battery span, it resembled a cucumber and had a thing for her clit that had her moaning in eight seconds and coming in twenty. Dude last night had looked promising but she now knew she should grab them first to test out the package before wasting her time. She got him home and things had gotten hot and heavy and she swore to the Lord above the guy wasn't bigger than five fucking inches. He had looked at her and obviously mistaken the disgust on her face for lust before asking her, "Do you want some of this bad boy?" She had wanted to respond with 'No, you have spanked your bad boy for so long, he got shell shock. Now get the fuck out.' However, what came out was, "Yeah, it's something alright. Something... nice and smallish. Yeah, I can't do anything with that. I'm sorry."

Daniel- or, as she liked to call him 'runs with short stick'- had left abruptly for some reason.

Oh well. What did he think she could do with that? Her finger was longer.

She felt a raindrop hit her face, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Ugh," she said, quickly rushing into the hospital, leather and water did not mix so well.

 *****TMAIA*****

Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen locked the door to his black 2015 NX Hybrid Lexus and walked towards the hospital, meeting up with Dr. James Riley on the way in.

"Hey, man," James greeted him.

"Hey. You look happy this morning," Edward said.

"Yep, got laid last night… twice," James gloated.

Edward shook his head.

"Have fun with your STDs. That thing is going to rot off," Edward said, gesturing towards James' crotch area.

"You're just jealous. You are arguing over apartments, trying to find a place that has a big enough closet for Lauren's clothes while I am banging any pussy that moves," James said.

'We are just having a difference of opinion, that's all," Edward defended.

"You want a house out in the wilderness and she wants a high rise penthouse apartment… that is a difference of personalities, not opinions, my friend. Man, you aren't going to do anything stupid like marry her, are you?"

"I don't know. I have been with Lauren for over a year. I am thirty-nine years old. I want to get married and have children. My lease on the house is up next month- so we are just going to move in with each other after we agree on a place, and see how it goes from there."

"Do you honestly think Lauren is going to ruin her figure giving you a kid? You would have better luck finding a surrogate right now and doing it that way. Don't make a mistake that you can't fix easily, Edward," James warned. "Besides, I know the sex can't be that good. She looks like she would be a cold fish."

"James, knock it off. I already have Mom on my case, I don't need you starting in on me, too."

Esme Cullen hated Lauren Mallory. She felt that Lauren was too privileged, deigning herself too worthy to hang around with the likes of the working stiff Cullens. Lauren rarely made an appearance at family functions and had taken to buying Edward's clothes, and dressing him in the way she thought he should be dressed. Esme hated that. In her opinion, Edward didn't need to change at all.

"Fine, whatever man, I just think she is all wrong for you," James said.

"And who, in your opinion, would be right for me?" Edward asked.

James had stopped dead on the sidewalk and Edward barreled into him.

"Hey! What the hell?" Edward protested.

"Ho…lee…Fuck," James whistled.

Edward followed James' gaze and his own settled on a petite woman about five six, a hundred pounds soaking wet, wearing a black helmet with pink flames, tight dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket and three inch high heeled boots. She was standing next to a motorcycle.

"Nice bike," Edward said.

James turned and looked at him, mouth agape.

"Nice bike? Dude, Lauren has castrated you."

They both looked back at the girl who had taken off her helmet and shook out her luscious hair.

"She has pink hair, James," He said.

"I know, hot, huh?" James said.

"Stop your drooling, she is probably jailbait. We don't want to be late for the meeting with the new owners. Let's go."

Edward dragged James to the hospital entrance.

"I don't get you, you haven't even seen her face. What if she is a 'dog'?" Edward asked, using his fingers to imitate quotation marks, throwing James's rating system back in his face. Woman were not objects, and he hated James treating them like they were. He had sisters, and he would kill someone if they treated them like James treated women.

James winked at him.

"I don't _have_ to fuck her face."

"I am a lesser man for having known you," Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Keep telling yourself that." James grinned. "You will thank me one day when you want a quick fuck cause Lauren isn't putting out."

"I don't want your leftovers. And I am capable of finding my own women, thank you very much. Not that I would ever cheat."

"Yeah, sure you won't. After all, you have done so well for yourself in the past."

Edward thought back. James did have a point: he did tend to stick with straight laced career driven women. There was nothing wrong with that- having a stable person in your life. Granted, the sex wasn't exactly adventurous, but that was okay. He liked Lauren, she wanted the same things out of life that he did, and he had a feeling one day she would be Lauren Cullen.

"That is a matter of opinion," he said finally, walking away from James and effectively ending the conversation… for now.

 **Okay Harpies, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favorites, the follows and most of all, the reviews! I do love to receive and read all the thoughts of my Harpies.**

 **None of you seem all that concerned about my warnings! That is what I am talking about!**

 **Special thanks to Bella_Biter for her immeasurable help with the editing and those dang ellipses I overuse...**

 **See you at the bottom.**

Bella walked into the conference room and sat down in the back row. She didn't want anyone to know who she was just yet. She liked to observe people first and get her opinion of them before they could make one on her. There were well over one hundred people here: most in scrubs, some in suits- must be the stiffs on the board. Charlie had informed them his daughter was coming in his place but she hadn't met them yet _. She couldn't wait_ , she thought dryly. Two men sat three rows in front of her, arguing with each other. One was a dark blonde. He was at least six two, very well built, gorgeous. Looked like a good fuck. She bet _he_ wouldn't be five inches. The man next to him had thick luscious bronze locks that made your fingers itch to run them through them. He was about six two as well, a hundred and ninety pounds, average build. His sideways profile displayed a slightly crooked nose and a crooked smirk to go along with it. She leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"I just don't like it," the blond said.

"You don't have to like it," Bronzie said.

"I am looking out for your best interest. I love ya, man. I don't want to see you make a mistake like this," Blondie said.

Oh. They were gay. She frowned. What the fuck? What was the world coming to when two gorgeous male specimens had the hots for each other? She had nothing against gay people, some of her best friends were gay, she was down with the rainbow,etc, but damn. Seattle sucked. Her vagina waved bye bye to the notion of getting any action with a live penis. The Love Bunny it is.

"Fuck!" She cursed for the fifty-first time today.

Blondie and Bronzie looked back at her and she glared at them. Stupid gay doctors.

"What?" She yelled.

They looked to each other and blinked, taken aback by her attitude. She decided to have a little fun. After all, they could be bisexual, and a threesome wouldn't be totally out of the question. A little sandwich action could be enjoyable.

She leaned forward, making sure her breasts were behaving themselves by being showcased properly in her low cut black sweater.

"Tell me… " She purred. "What does a woman such as myself have to do to get a thorough examination by hot male doctors such as yourselves?"

Blondie smirked and Bronzie swallowed hard. Hmmm… maybe not so gay after all.

"Just tell me when and where," Blondie said.

She turned to Bronzie and looked at him, biting her lip in an innocent gesture.

"And you?" She asked.

He leaned forward and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Now that he was a little closer, she could see that his eyes were a cobalt blue. Her throat went dry.

"Sorry, I am taken but my friend here is more than willing to do anyone or anything. Just be sure to have him wear protection, though I am sure the syphilis is all gone by now," he said.

Bella cut her eyes to Blondie, who was looking at Bronzie like he was going to kill him. Bella snorted.

"Um… no thanks," she said to Blondie.

"I… no…. I don't… he was kidding… I…" Blondie stuttered.

"Yeah," she said, dismissively. "So, what do you to do here besides spread disease?" She asked, cutting a disgusted look at Blondie.

"I am Dr. James Riley, head of Plastics and this asshole here is Dr. Edward Cullen, head of Neuro. And you are?" Blondie…er …James said. So Blue Eyes was her boss. Interesting.

"I am just a girl in a hospital," she said.

"You just hang out in a conference rooms for no good reason?" Edward asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She asked curtly. She didn't like being questioned, even if he was her boss. Wait a damn minute, she was technically his boss. Hmmm…. so many possibilities.

"It's your time. Just what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"A little of this, a little of that," she informed him vaguely.

"Let me guess… you are in between jobs and want to pick up a rich doctor to live off of. I should tell you that pink hair will only get you laid, not married. Now, if you dressed up a little and got rid of the extensions maybe."

She narrowed her eyes. He was like sympathetic or some shit. Like she was a clueless adolescent who needed to have help dressing herself in the morning.

"Thanks for the advice. I will put it up there with making sure I always follow the rules… which I don't do if I can help it," she hissed at him, her eyes flashing.

Just then a tall redhead walked past her and stopped in the aisle where her new bitches were.

"May I get by, James?" She asked.

James just looked at her and stayed where he was.

Edward kicked his leg and made him move to allow the redhead to get past. She sat down on the other side of Edward and kissed his cheek.

So this was his bitch… looked frigid to her. She would call her… Firecrotch. She was assuming the carpet matched the drapes.

"I found an apartment to look at. It is seven minutes away and is on the sixteenth floor overlooking Eliot Bay. It sounds perfect! We have an appointment tomorrow night. It has big closets and a hot tub and two bedrooms," she said, all excited.

Was this bitch for real?

"So, have you two heard about the new owner? I hear the guy is sending his step-daughter to start things off. I bet she doesn't know a thing about medicine. She probably spends her day at the mall spending Daddy's money," Firecrotch said.

Was she kidding? Bella made a mental note to torture her as much as possible.

"I hope she doesn't mess with my department. I have a degree in Gynecology and Obstetrics and a Ph D in Genetics. I hope she knows that we are all the best in our fields," Firecrotch said.

Gloat, much?

Yeah, bitch… keep on talking.

Bella leaned forward.

"Hey, you. Fi… Red," she quickly amended.

They all looked back at her again. Firecrotch had a disdainful look on her face.

"Are you talking to me?' She asked loftily, looking Bella over and obviously finding her lacking.

"No, I am talking to the other redhead in your row," Bella said sarcastically.

Bitch actually looked for another redhead and then looked back at her confused.

Are you kidding me? _She_ had a Ph D?

"Yes, I am talking to you. What is your name?" Bella asked, super sweetly.

"What is it to you?"

"I heard you say you were a gynecologist and I happen to be looking for one and I just wondered," Bella shrugged.

"Oh! I am Dr. Lauren Mallory," she said proudly.

Like that meant shit to her.

"Thank you. I will be looking you up real soon."

 _Thank you, bitch._

"Yeah, you do that," Lauren said, dismissing her.

"Alright, everyone come to order. As you all know Seattle Presbyterian has a new owner and I am not quite sure where she is at the moment. I told her to be here at eight, but you know how young people are these days. Now her name is Bella Swan and you might recognize the name. She is the daughter of Renee Swan and the stepdaughter of Charlie Swan. Charlie could not be with us for another three months so he sent Bella in his place to get things transitioned over. Bella is a neurosurgeon fellow and has asked she be allowed to continue her fellowship here so she will not be behind when she returns to Mass Gen. I know we will all be very welcoming to her when she arrives. Go out of your way to help her. I know I can count on you all."

Bella stood up and walked confidently to the front, feeling all eyes on her. She smiled and walked up to the podium.

"May I help you?" The stiff asked, confused.

"No," she said simply. She turned and smirked at the audience.

"Hi there. You are probably wondering who I am and the answer to that is not a pink haired bimbo trying to land a doctor for marriage or syphilis, for that matter, nor am I a flighty daddy's girl who spends her days at the mall. I am a neurosurgeon and a damn good one at that and as of this moment, I am your boss. My name is Dr. Bella Swan and you can call me, Dr. Bella Swan."

She focused on the three shocked people near the back.

"We are going to have so much fun," she smirked, winking at them.

 **I tweaked, so all mistakes are mine. I promise.**

 **Oh, and I really am down with the rainbow.**

 **See you in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am loving how you are all loving this Bella. And there was one reader who was turned off by my mousy Edward. Don't be. He mans up quickly if you know what I mean. ;)**

" _She's_ our boss?" James asked, interested.

"She's _our_ boss?" Edward groaned, embarrassed.

"She's our _boss_?" Lauren shrieked, outraged.

 _Oh shit._

Edward resisted the urge to bang his head up against the nearest brick wall.

Way to make a good first impression, Cullen. Accuse her of trolling for a rich husband while insulting her appearance.

"Well, that is not the way I thought that would go." James said.

"This is not good." Edward said.

"It's not that bad." James insisted.

"You are Plastics. I will be seeing her every damn day. She is Neuro." Edward hissed. "She is going to torture me."

"Well, you did insult her."

"You tried to give her syphilis." Edward countered.

"That shit has been gone for a long time and you know it." James told him hotly.

"Will you two shut up? Who cares? She is a nobody. Who cares who her mother or step daddy is? She is here as a pawn… a substitute. She holds no real power over us. She is simply a babysitter until Daddy Dearest gets here." Lauren said confidentially.

'I will let _you_ tell her that." James said, leaning over Edward.

"Oh please, I can handle her. She is nobody to me. She will be gone in three months and no one will ever remember her. I eat little girls like that for breakfast." Lauren said, dismissing James as she normally did. She couldn't wait until she was married to Edward and then she would kick James to the curb. Kind of like a stepchild you sent to boarding school.

They returned their attention to the front, where their new boss was still speaking.

"Now, I consider myself to be fair. If you have a problem with anything I put into effect, just let me know and we will see if we can come to an agreement that everyone can live with. I am not here to change everything that this hospital is, but if it was running as it should be we wouldn't have had the opportunity to take it over, so obviously some changes are necessary. On that note, I will need a team in place to help me get things going. I intend to be on the surgical rotation three days a week, which leaves me three days for admin work. I will be off on Sundays, I am always off on Sundays. That is nonnegotiable. I will be accepting applications for my team effective immediately. Fourth year residents and up only, third year and lower and attendings need not apply. You already have enough on your plates as it is. I will keep the board informed as I see necessary. Do not call me sixty times a day for some answer to an inane question you should already know the answer to. You wear a suit, you are not stupid. If you need to know the answer to the square root of pi… google it. I will be meeting with the Chief of Surgery and the surgical attendings in one hour. That is all for now."

Bella walked off of the stage and walked back up the aisle with her head held high and a smirk on her face. She slowed down to raise an eyebrow at her attendings. They looked…apprehensive.

 _Good._

She found her office and looked around at the surroundings. It was… posh and blah. Ugh! So not her. Oh well, a little black paint and a stripper pole and it would be home in no time. She turned to the door when she heard a knock.

"Doors open." She called.

A slim straight-haired strawberry blonde stuck her head in.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

The woman walked all the way in and sat down, draping her leg over the chair arm.

"Please, make yourself at home." Bella said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." The woman said meeting her eyes in challenge.

"What do you want?"

"You said you were looking for help."

"And you want to help me, Dr…"

"Tanya Denali." She supplied.

"I shall call you Strawberry Shortcake."

"I would rather you not."

"I didn't ask you. _You_ want to help me with admin? Bullshit. You are all about the cutting."

"True, but it will look good on my CV." Tanya said.

"That it would. Okay, we will do admin WTFIWT."

"Excuse me?" Tanya looked confused.

"Whenever the fuck I want to. WTFIWT."

Tanya chuckled.

"You are all bitter and pissed off… we will get along just fine, Dr. Swan." She said.

"Call me Bella. Now do you know any others who would want to do this shit?"

"Yeah, they are all fellows though."

"I don't care at this point. I would let the lunch lady do it if it meant more time for cutting." Bella said.

"Okay, I will have them come by. Jasper Whitlock is like me, he doesn't care about tact. Alice Brandon and Alec Volturi however…" Tanya winced.

"Oh God… shiny happy people?" Bella asked.

"Yep. I will keep you stocked with Tequila." Tanya quipped.

"I will love you forever. So give me a heads up. What's the 411 on our illustrious attendings?" Bella asked leaning forward.

"Okay there are four main attendings…"

"I have met three of them."

"You have? Damn, you just got here. You work fast." Tanya said.

"You have no idea and yeah, they definitely made an impression." Bella smirked.

'Do tell."

"Let's just say that Blondie, Bronzie and Firecrotch have a few hoops to jump through."

"Firecrotch?" Tanya gasped, letting loose peals of laughter.

She settled down after a moment.

"Okay, James Riley… total ass… one step away from a sexual harassment suit, sleeps with anyone or anything he can get his hands on. Hates interns, thinks they are beneath them and he just about refuses to teach them anything."

"So in other words… prick with a dick. Next?"

"Edward Cullen… nice guy, needs to loosen up some. Great teacher, great bedside manner… patients and doctors love him."

"So, he is a stuffed shirt with a heart of gold… probably a Momma's Boy. Go on."

"Lauren Mallory… thinks her shit don't stink and she treats Cullen like a lapdog… dresses him and all… trust fund baby from the East Coast… decent doctor but arrogant to an almost pathological degree."

"Alpha Bitch…"

"That leaves us with Major Jacob Black… he is the head of Trauma… stays out of the drama fest that is the other three. Served two tours in Iraq as a surgeon… directly in the line of fire… he has some PTSD but has come a long way with therapy… he is fair, he likes to teach and he doesn't cause too much trouble… has different ways of doing things…"

Bella looked at her shrewdly.

"How long have you been banging Major Hottie?" She asked.

"Long enough." Tanya smirked.

"Tell me about the Chief." Bella demanded.

"Dr. Rosalie Hale… never call her Rosalie… she answers to Hale or Dr. Hale… tough as nails but actually has a heart of gold… she is an enigma. Brilliant General and Pediatric surgeon, doesn't take shit off of anyone… doing an excellent job as Chief."

Bella nodded. She glanced at the door when she heard a brisk knock.

"Would you mind letting the Geek Squad in? Oh and have the other three Amigos come in and meet me." Bella asked.

"No problem Boss." Tanya said, her trademark smirk in place as she opened the door.

"Already sucking up huh, Denali?" Lauren said hatefully.

"You know what they say about the early bird. Don't worry Fire C she is waiting on you five." Tanya looked meaningfully at Jake. "Y'all have fun now, ya hear?" She said imitating a southern accent.

"Fire C?" Lauren asked. "What is Fire C?"

"Oh, I am sorry that is need to know information. Now I must be going…,those hearts won't cut into themselves."

Bella laughed quietly as she heard Tanya depart. Then she schooled her expression.

"Come on in and have a seat. Welcome to the first of many meetings we will have during my reign."

The five looked at each other, clearly apprehensive.

Exactly, what she wanted.

 **How are you loving this Lauren? At least my Tanya is cool as shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to tell you a little story tonight. I had a son who died almost sixteen years ago from a heart condition (and other health issues) called HLHS. Basically he had half a heart. His last day on earth, I spent ten hours with him and by my side was a nurse named Allison. She was young and new and working in the NICU isn't an easy job. She allowed us privacy and let me hold him for the first time, she let all my family that was there in to hold him... even my then one year old daughter got to meet her baby brother. She was great. But once I left, I never saw her again. I never even knew her last name. I have thought of her often though. On Sept 15, 2015, It was NICU Nurse day and I decided to comment on the facebook thread made by UMC in Jackson, MS asking if anyone knew this amazing woman about whom I knew very limited information about. Someone did. And Allison commented. And that was it.**

 **Or so I thought. I saw an article that Shay Savage (Savage7189) posted on her FB page where FB scans your private messages and decides which ones are junk or spam. And it told you how to find those messages. And this is the message that popped up from 9-15-15.**

 **"Hey Stephanie. It was me that day. I remember you and I remember your sweet son, Andrew, I absolutely just have tears reading what you wrote. I am so thankful that God used me to be his nurse. I was a very new nurse at that time, but let me tell you, I never forgot that day or your baby. You made a very brave and selfless choice and I'm so glad that you had that time to just rock him and love on him. Please know that Andrew is not forgotten! I'm so glad that whatever I did that day helped you have a little bit of peace. Thank you so much for your sweet words. I am honored."**

 **The reason this means anything aside from the obvious- Well, today is Andrew's birthday and even after 16 years, I struggle. I have two amazing children living here on earth and I have two amazing children in heaven. I'm blessed and I know it but I struggle with what might have fact that God chose to let me see this message today of all days, is nothing short of amazing.  
**

 **Anyway, there is a little insight into me. It's been a rough day but life does go on so in honor of my Andrew, here is an update. Thank you for bringing so much laughter and happiness into my life. Every little review makes me smile and it takes my mind of things I can not control.**

 **Now, on with the update.  
**

"Okay, as you know I am Dr. Bella Swan. I have been appointed by my father…"

"Step-father." Lauren corrected haughtily.

Bella fixed her stare on Lauren and blinked once.

"As I was saying, I was appointed by my _father_ to oversee the transition from the previous owners to Swan Consolidations. I intend to make this as seamless as possible. From the information I gathered from Tanya, all of you are adequate at your job so I see no reason to get rid of you… yet." She amended looking at Lauren.

"Tanya?" Lauren asked.

"Dr. Denali." She informed.

"Oh. I never knew her first name." Lauren shrugged.

"More like you didn't bother to learn it." Bella corrected harshly. She abhorred snobbery and Lauren was full of it.

"Semantics." Lauren said, waving her perfectly manicured hand in dismissal.

Bella glared at her.

"Now, as I am a Neurosurgery fellow, I will be working very closely with Edward." She paused, fixing her gaze on him. "May I call you Edward when I am not _under_ you?" She asked. Looking at him did delicious things to her girl parts.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh um… yeah of course, Dr. Swan." He agreed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Please call me Bella." She offered.

"Well, Bella, as the Head of Plastics, I would like you to be aware of the fact that my department brings in more revenue than all of the other departments." James said, smiling seductively. He was gorgeous and would be a wondermous lay, however the whole STD issue turned her off. She liked her vajayjay way too much to let it rot off.

"It's Dr. Swan." She corrected him.

He looked confused.

"But you just told Edward to call you Bella."

"Yes, Edward can call me Bella, as can Dr. Black and Dr. Hale, you and Dr. Mallory, however, will call me Dr. Swan."

"And why is that?" Lauren asked.

"Because you're a bitch and Blondie here is in a superficial occupation designed to make woman feel bad enough about themselves to seek out elective surgery to make someone love them." She said smiling sarcastically at the redhead.

"You can't talk to me like that." Lauren said.

"Actually, I can and if you don't like it you can be assured that you can resign at any time, no notice needed." Bella said, her voice low and deadly.

James smiled.

"Can I at least call you Swan?" He asked..

Bella smiled.

"Yes, you may. And thank you for taking that like a man instead of an insolent child." She commended him.

"I would like to get together at least once a week to go over any concerns you might have regarding patients or fellow surgeons or the suits upstairs who are blowing smoke up their asses as we speak. If you can't make the appointment due to surgery just get with me when you can. Does anyone have any questions?" She asked, concluding the meeting.

Everyone shook their heads. Lauren still looked mutinous.

"Okay then, you are excused. Edward, do you mind staying for a moment so we can work out my surgery schedule?" She asked.

"Sure." He said slowly looking into her emerald irises and swallowing again. She somehow had the ability to make his saliva glands work overtime.

"Great!" She said, smiling brightly and stealing his breath away.

He vaguely felt Lauren pull on his arm in warning and he pulled his arm away slowly. He patted at her arm.

"I'll see you at lunch, Lauren." He said, dismissing her.

If steam could have actually come from her ears, it would've, Bella thought stifling a laugh. Edward would be putty in her hands.

Lauren threw a warning look at Bella, her blue eyes flashing with fire before stalking out after everyone and slamming the door.

Edward looked at Bella.

"Sorry about that. Lauren can be… " He trailed off.

"Spoiled, snobby, bitchy?" She supplied.

"I was actually going to go for forceful but okay… " He said, smiling slightly.

"You should see her clearer than anyone. You are together, am I correct on that?" She asked, hopping on her desk and leaning forward to where he could look down her sweater.

"Um… uh… well you see… yes… no…" He hesitated as he looked at her.

"Well, which is it?" She smiled.

Edward shook his head trying to clear it. She made him all foggy and hazy.

"Yes." He said decisively. "We're together and we will beliving with each other in the near future."

Bella looked at him for a long silent moment. Too bad, she thought regretfully. She didn't go after anyone's man, no matter how bitchy the woman was. They were slightly committed and as fun as sex could be with him, she was no home wrecker.

"Hope that works out for you." She said, her voice strained.

"Thank you."

His eyes met hers, green clashing with blue, his own eyes regretful. Interesting.

"Well, I am looking forward to working with you, Edward. Word is you are the shit in the surgical world. I can't wait to see you in action. Do you mind if I scrub in with you tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"That would be fine Dr… Bella. I would like the chance to observe you as well. Is that all?" Edward asked, rising to his feet, his hands shaking slightly. Oh god, she hoped he didn't have a tremor. She opted not to say anything to him just yet. She would observe him in the OR tomorrow and decide if there was cause to worry.

"Yeah…wait, no… When I am on your service, you are the boss. Don't worry about me trying to pull rank or think if you correct me it will affect our working relationship. You are the attending and I am the student when I am in that OR. The rest… well, the rest we will play by ear." She said, emphatically.

Edward looked at her in amazement.

"I think that is more than fair, Bella, and I appreciate that. It would be very difficult to teach you if you were on a power trip."

"Oh… I am on a power trip alright just not enough of one to mess with my career. Administratively speaking… all bets are off." She laughed.

He was dazzled. That is the only word he could think of in that moment. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was throaty and sweet all wrapped up into one little package. She was a dichotomy, almost impossible to figure out in one meeting. It could take months to get to know what makes her tick. That didn't sound altogether horrible to him. Lauren would have a difference of opinion he was sure.

Lauren…

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow. I scrub in at 8am… don't be late Dr. Swan." He said professionally.

She noticed his change of manner and responded accordingly.

"Yes sir. I will be on time." She said with a mock salute.

Edward nodded and left without a backward glance, though it took every fiber of his being to do so. What was it about her that made him forget all of his senses and his responsibilities?

He was with Lauren. He loved Lauren.

Right?

 **Right Edward? Poor boy is so confused. He will man up soon and her defenses will start to break down soon. She is human and hides her hurt behind her sarcastic abrasiveness so don't let that be off-putting. See you in a couple of days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I was being lazy and read three, count them, three fanfictions this weekend. Oh, how I missed it. They were, in no particular order, After Hours by Edward's Eternal, Four hundred and twelve by cynosure23 and The Invisible Line by Littlecat3158. All wonderful so if you haven't read them, read this and then run over to these and leave them some love.**

 **Just a little fun after work for the gang. And I know Bella is being completely unprofessional, but she figures she only has three months before she goes back to her real life and she didn't want the job to begin with, so she is having some fun.**

"Here's to my first day as Head Bitch." Bella said, raising her glass in a toast. The other occupants at the table did as well, laughing. She had met the rest of the 'administrative' group that Tanya had recommended. Jasper was…well… a cocky asshole- Basically Blondie 2.0 and Alice and Alec were just as Tanya had described them. Def the Gruesome Twosome- it would be fun to fuck with them. All together they were cool and she could see herself actually maybe enjoying her stay here… as long as her friend Jose was involved. He always promised a good time.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Alice suggested. Everyone groaned. Bella raised an eyebrow. There had to be a story there.

"What?" She asked.

"Last time we played, Alice, brilliant brainiac that she is, dared Alec to go hit on this chick at the bar… at least we thought it was a chick…" Tanya began.

"So wasn't a chick." Alec said, shuddering.

"You did gain a new friend, Bambi." Jasper said, laughing.

"Yeah, but only so he wouldn't make me his bitch." Alec interjected.

Bella snorted.

"I'm in. Unless you guys are too chicken?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"In." They all agreed.

"Okay, here are the rules." Alice began.

"Rules? You guys have rules? Oh hell no, you play with me you throw that rules shit out the window. Capice?" She asked.

"No problem." Tanya said. She loved a good competition.

"Okay, I will start. Jasper, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare of course." Jasper said.

Bella spotted just who she was looking for across the room.

"I want you to go tell Firecrotch …I mean Dr. Mallory …that you have decided to switch to the Gynie Brigade …in front of James Riley." She dared.

The color drained out of Jasper's face.

"Damn, Swan… that is like career suicide." He complained.

"Oh lighten up, Pansy Ass, and go do it." She ordered. "Unless you just won't and in that case…"

"I'm going and beware, Swan, beware." He said, draining his drink and stalking over to the group of Attendings.

"Um… Dr. Mallory… I just…" Jasper stuttered.

"Yes, Whitlock?" She said, full of spite and malice. Plastics was a horrible career path in her eyes, full of vapid patients, and doctors for that matter.

"I have decided that Plastics isn't for me and I would love the opportunity to practice Gyne…" He swallowed the bullshit word. "cology." He finished.

"What?" James said, incredulously. He had to put up with this cocky bastard for seven fucking years and now he decides he wants to pull babies out of twats?

"There are so many tummy tucks and ass lifts you can do before you feel like you have a greater meaning in life… Sir… sorry." Jasper said, mentally cursing Bella.

"Um… you would have to clear it with Hale?" Lauren asked, very confused at Jasper Whitlock's sudden change of heart. She has thought about sleeping with him, but he had bad mouthed her occupation so much she would have had to gag him if that were to ever happen, without Edward ever knowing of course.

"Yeah… um… sure. Have a nice night." He said, backing up and almost running back to the table. Bella smirked at him.

"I know you are my boss, but I hate you right now." He told her, downing a shot of tequila.

She grinned at him and blew him a kiss.

They played for another hour. Alec refused to pick a dare after last time. No amount of ribbing could convince him otherwise. Tanya got dared to drink four shots of tequila… in rapid succession. She looked a little green. Alice had to take off her bra and throw it at the next table. She got four phone numbers. Up until that point Bella had done dares but it seemed like they were afraid to push her too far.

"Truth or Dare Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Dare." She said confidently. Bring it on Bitch!

"Oh this is going to be good." Tanya murmured.

"I dare you to go straddle Dr. Black over there." He said.

Tanya gritted her teeth. No one knew except for Jake, herself and now Bella about their 'relationship'.

Bella looked at Tanya and nodded reassuringly at her.

"Done." She said, walking steadily towards the table holding James, Lauren, Jake and Edward. She plopped herself into Jake's lap and whispered _'relax, this is okay with her, it's just a dare'_ in his ear. He nodded once and his eyes smiled at her. Damn, he was hot. They knew how to grow them here. She turned to the other shocked occupants at the table.

"How is everyone?" She said smiling widely.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lauren asked.

"I am giving Major Hottie here a lap dance. What did it look like I was doing? Oh wait… you probably don't know what that is… it is where a girl dry fucks a guy while sitting on his lap. It is major fun. You should try it. Edward would like it, I'm sure." She quipped while winking at Edward and James.

"I highly doubt that." Lauren said stiffly.

"I don't. Here, I will prove it to you." Bella got up and straddled Edward's lap and gyrated on his lap. He stifled a groan and glared at her. She smiled wickedly. She looked at Lauren.

"He likes it… a lot. About eight and a half inches a lot I would say." She smirked.

Lauren turned an interesting shade of red. Bella got up… rather reluctantly. Dude was packing a huge cock that rivaled Mr. Bunny. Edward arranged his boner quickly and glanced nervously between Bella and Lauren.

"Better see if Mallory here needs any CPR… I will see you all later." She waggled her fingers at them and walked seductively away. She glanced back and saw Edward trying to calm Lauren down. Take that beotch…

Tanya got on her knees and bowed down to Bella.

"You are the High Priestess of Bitchiness. I bow to you." She said.

"Get up off the floor, do you have any idea how filthy it is?" Bella said.

"Yep, too drunk to care." Tanya said, getting up and popping a peanut in her mouth as she settled back into her chair.

"You just made an enemy for life." Alice said, looking back where Lauren was shrieking at Edward.

"Do I look like I care? I will be here for three months tops. She will be a blip on my radar by then. Besides what is she going to do? I am technically her boss." Bella shrugged.

"She might stab you with her five inch Manalo's." Jasper pointed out.

Bella snorted.

"Please, like I don't carry a ten blade on my person twenty- four seven…"

"You are very scary… hot… but scary." Alec slurred.

Bella patted him on his cheek.

"How sweet… you do know you don't have a chance in hell with me, right?" Bella said, nipping that crush in the fucking bud.

"Yeah, I still like looking at you though." He smiled dreamily at her.

"Oh God, someone get him laid please." Bella looked at Alice.

"Don't look at me." She said, shaking her head.

"Hey! Bambi!" Tanya yelled.

"Huh? Mommy? What?" He yelled and looked around wildly.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"How did we ever become friends? Look, see that nurse over there? Dark hair, big teeth, always eating candy? Yeah… her. So go fuck her… now." She ordered.

"Okay." He grinned, getting up and stumbling over to a table full of women.

"Who did you just send him to?" Bella asked.

"Angela Weber… Head of the Skankanonymous Club." Tanya informed her.

"And you sent Alec over there? She will eat him alive… especially with those teeth." Bella said, craning her neck to keep an eye on him.

"He is a grown boy." Jasper said.

"Who can end up with Blondie's syphilis if he is not careful. I assure you, he doesn't want it to fall off." Bella reasoned.

"Riley had syphilis?" Tanya gasped before laughing loudly.

"Ewwww…" Alice said.

"Didn't you sleep with him two years ago?" Jasper pointed out.

"You don't think I have it do you?" She asked panicked.

"Has your pussy rotted out?" Bella asked.

"No…"

"Then I think you are safe. So… how was he?" Bella asked, creeping closer to Alice.

"He knows what he is doing, but…"

"But?" Bella and Tanya asked eagerly.

"Ok, I am leaving on that note. Nice to meet ya, Swan. See you tomorrow everyone." Jasper said sauntering off. No one noticed his departure.

Alice blushed.

"He… I mean… he wasn't…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "…very big."

Bella and Tanya blinked and shared a look.

"Like how not very big?" Bella prompted.

"You can't tell anyone…" Alice warned.

"We won't." They said simultaneously.

"Okay… he is… a five incher." Alice nodded earnestly.

"That is such a disappointment." Bella said.

"Yeah. That totally ruins the fantasy." Tanya agreed.

"He knew what to do with it… you know what they say, 'it isn't the size of the boat, it's the…"

"Yeah, we got it Tinkerbell." Tanya said, holding her hand up.

"On that note I need another drink." Bella said.

"Yeah." Tanya and Alice sighed.

Just as well that he was infested…

 **Okay, leave me some love. I' m a needy bitch. See you in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's late, I know but Microsoft Word was being a little bitch. Now, normally I appreciate that but not when I have homework and a chapter to update. You can all thank Joel, who had remote access to my computer. I hope he didn't find my porn.**

 **You all want Lauren gone. Give it some time, my little Harpies. Again, this is way out in left field, much like me. It would never happen and I know this, just enjoy.**

Edward unlocked his front door and threw his keys on the foyer table. He stood there for a moment and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. After the stunt that Bella pulled, Lauren had told him that if his dick had liked it so much he should go take care of his obvious problem himself and then left. He took that to mean he was staying at his own house tonight. Fine by him. She was a neat freak and while Edward was clean, he didn't take it to the extremes that Lauren did. Just one of the things he would have to get used to when he moved in with her. He looked around at the house he had resided in for two years. He leased it from CRS, Inc and his lease was up next month. Apparently the owners would need it back soon. He really liked the house and would have bought it if he had the option. It was close to the hospital and had all the amenities he needed, though the kitchen could use some updating. He would really miss the garage and hopefully the apartment they picked out would have one. Parking in Seattle was a nightmare.

He trudged up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, frowning when he got up there. He could swear he made the bed last week before he had left to go stay with Lauren. Maybe not. He shed his clothing and put them in the hamper before donning a pair of boxers and a worn shirt. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. They opened back up when he realized he still had the scent of one Bella Swan lingering on his person. She smelled like some kind of flower- lavender he thought it was. She was an enigma, that woman. She was a feisty ball of fire but her eyes showed a gentler kinder side than her appearance let on. She was soft and hard, sweet and sour, a lady… and a tramp. Edward snorted to himself as he thought about the shit she had given Lauren tonight. That was going to be interesting to watch. Fire and Ice battling it out.

He fell asleep with the thought of Bella Swan on his mind.

 ******TMAIA******

Bella stumbled into her house at 2am, more than a little drunk. She shushed herself and then giggled when she realized she was alone. She threw her keys on the hall table and looked up at the stairs.

She stumbled to the couch in the living room instead. No way was she breaking any of her bones tonight.

Speaking of bones…

Edward Cullen had a massive one. Who would have thought that Bronzie was packing? Also, why did Lauren look like she swallowed a lemon all the time when she had that at home? There was no way she was utilizing the full use of that tool.

If Bella had the chance to bang that dude wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week. Neither would she. She smiled drunkenly to herself at that thought before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

 ******TMAIA******

Bella blinked herself awake the next morning and groaned. Her head was splitting in two. She looked around quickly and then winced… and then looked around slower. Oh, this was her living room. She looked down… and she had her clothes on. She was both thankful and disappointed. She took a deep breath and then slowly got off the couch. She sloughed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She stared at it longingly as it perked. She then devoured it when it was poured not caring that it burned her throat and tongue. She then trudged groggily up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. She thought about taking the master bedroom for like two seconds but at as she lay there in the bed, she thought about the fact that her parents… well, her mom and her sperm donor had got it on in that bed and the idea made her want to wretch. Maybe it had been replaced. She didn't know so until she did she had picked the bedroom next to the bathroom. There were clothes everywhere. She grabbed a towel and after a cursory sniff, she was satisfied and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a lavender sweater with her favorite pair of motorcycle boots. She looked outside and grimaced. She hoped the rain held off today and made a mental note to go rent a car tomorrow. The drowned rat look was out this season.

She stumbled to the bathroom and entered it, throwing her clothes off until she was in her bra and panties. She went to the mirror to see how bad the damage was. She wiped the condensation off of it and examined herself. She went to brush her hair back when she paused.

Why was there condensation on the mirror… wait… it was hot in here… steamy even, as if the shower had been…

Bella slowly glanced to her left. She saw the outline of a person. Oh shit. She froze in horror and then looked around her again. Was she in the right house?

The door opened and she gasped.

Oh my fucking shit, was the thought that ran through her mind.

Well, that and he was hung like a fucking horse or a money making porn star. It was even bigger than she had thought.

 _Come to Mama…_

 ******TMAIA******

Edward turned off the shower and begin to dry off. He sniffed slightly and swore he smelled coffee being brewed. But that was impossible… unless Lauren or James had come in and made themselves comfortable. Maybe Lauren wanted to make up from last night's argument. He opened the door and stepped out. He heard a gasp and slowly looked up.

Oh my god and heaven above. He focused first on a small pair of perfectly manicured feet, toenails purple in color… up to shapely lithe legs… then on a pair of lacey white panties which left nothing to the imagination… flat abdomen… matching bra to the panties, holding beautiful breasts that were aching to fall out of the cups… perfect shoulders… a lickable clavicle… and…

 _What the fuck?_

Bella Swan's eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only… his penis, which thankfully was hard. Thank you God for morning wood and impure thoughts of the woman standing before him.

He finally came to his senses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He bellowed.

Bella jumped. She had forgotten he was there, she was so focused on his cock… his magnificent cock that was screaming her name.

He snapped his fingers at her.

"I'm up here, Bella." He reprimanded, wrapping his towel around him.

She focused her glassy eyes on his face, which had several emotions flitting across them.

Amusement, embarrassment, horror and lust.

Oh yeah, he wanted her. If his face wasn't a clue then his penis was. She smirked inwardly.

'Bella?" He admonished.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"I asked, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I could ask you the very same thing, Edward." She said.

"Excuse me, this is my house." He informed her.

"No, it's mine. I have been living here for the past week." She informed him.

"And I have been living here for two years. So I will ask again. What are you doing in my house?" He said slowly, getting angrier.

"And I will tell you again smartass… this is my house. As in my mom owns it and told me I could live here for the duration of my stay."

"I lease this house from CRS, Inc not your mother." He hissed.

"Charlie and Renee Swan." She said simply.

Edward pinched his nose with his fingers. "Fuck!"

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Wow, I didn't think you had that in you. I'm impressed." She sassed.

He went to run his other hand through his hair and when he did so he almost lost his towel. He hurriedly caught it and wrapped it more securely around his waist.

"Don't bother covering yourself on my account. I really don't mind." She said, smiling.

"So let me get this straight… you have been living here for the past week and you didn't think anything was amiss? Did you not see the furnishings and the food and the clothes?"

"I just thought my mother had taken care of things for me… and really do you call that food? That shit is for hikers and campers… I mean seriously, who the fuck eats Muesli?" She asked.

"I do! I eat that 'shit', I live in this house and right now I am getting ready for work. Go to whatever room you are staying in…" He paused. "Please tell me you didn't fuck anyone in my bed."

Bella laughed but stopped when she saw the look on his face. She cleared her throat.

"I did have company one night… but he was… lacking so I sent him home." She looked him up and down. "Now you… you definitely don't have that problem." She licked her lips.

Edward felt himself blush and he looked away from her before she caught him ogling. He was also sporting one massive hard on. He thought of Lauren and was confused when he went semi flaccid. That was probably _not_ a good thing.

"I'm just going to go finish getting ready in my other bathroom, you can have this one. I will see you at work." He fled before she could say anything.

Bella watched him go, catching a glimpse of his firm ass. Damn it all to hell, he looked good coming and going. She licked her lips and chuckled out loud.

Looks like she had herself a roomie.

 **Like I said, never in a million years, but we can fantasize, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello one and all. So, normally I update more frequently than this and I am sorry. But I have a five page essay due and finals in two weeks, two jobs and my daughter has to have surgery on Friday so updates will be sparse until then. When and if I find time, I will be happy to upload. Thanks in advance for understanding.**

 **This is just a short filler chapter but I will try to see you back here on Tuesday. Stay awesome and remember, Be Kind To One Another.**

"So let me get this straight. Swan, the hottest chick either of us have ever met, walked in on you in the shower, saw your cock, informed you that the house you have been living in is actually hers and you saw her in her lingerie?" James summed up what Edward had just told him.

Edward nodded and took a sip of his coffee. They were walking up the stairs to the third floor. James was a prick most times but he usually had good advice.

"So what do I do?" Edward asked him.

"Fuck her… upside down, right side up, against the wall, the door, the shower…" James suggested.

"You are utterly useless." Edward spat.

"Man, what do you want me to tell you? She is hot and obviously interested… why, I don't know. I am willing and available. Maybe you should invite me over tonight…"

"I don't think so." Edward automatically said.

"Why not? You are with Lauren. You can get me in good with Swan." James told him.

"She's interested in you." Edward said, his voice ringing with finality.

James looked at him and suddenly his eyes widened.

"No, but _you_ are interested in her." He accused.

"What? I am not."

"Yes. You are."

"No I am not… I just… and she's so… and I am having a hard time…" He protested.

"I just bet it's hard. You are full of secret feelings and shit. That is so sweet… bet the Ice Princess won't think so." James smirked.

"I hate you." Edward said.

"No you don't… you hate you. What a choice you have… the Hot Tamale or the Cold Fish… personally I like the heat but it is not for everyone." James said as he walked in the opposite direction from Edward, chuckling the whole way.

God, he was getting a headache, he thought caressing his temples.

 ******TMAIA******

Bella practically skipped in to the fellow's locker. Tanya raised an eyebrow at her and Bella just grinned.

"What the fuck has your panties soaked?" Tanya asked.

"I normally don't wear panties. Only if I think I have a chance to get laid." Bella said automatically.

"Really?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Yes, really." She confirmed.

"Will you marry me?" Jasper asked her, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bella laughed.

"Hell no."

"Fuck me?" Jasper leaned closer.

"Fuck no." She grinned widely.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Jasper commented.

Tanya slapped him upside his head and returned her attention to Bella.

"So why the hell are you so happy?" She asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"I get to cut today, I had fun last night with all you wonderful peeps and I discovered something _big_ about my house I didn't know." Bella informed them, smirking.

"Do tell." Jasper asked.

"Nuh uh…" She singsong. "That is for me to know and for you not to find out." She smirked and threw her shirt off revealing her hot pink bra.

Silence in the locker room. Tanya looked around in disgust at all the males drooling.

"Do I need to get you all spit buckets?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't hate her cause she's hot." A Plastics fellow named Pierce said.

"I'm hot, I could do hot in my sleep. She is just fresh meat." Tanya spat back. Bella winked at her.

"You are plenty hot, Denali, I would so do you." She said, licking her lips.

"Oh God, Jesus yes, please let me watch." Jasper begged.

"You are such a perv." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just a healthy heterosexual male who is interested in a threesome." Jasper shot back.

"Oh ew…" Alice said, coming into the locker room. Alec followed looking so much more relaxed than he had last night.

Bella looked at the clock and then at them.

"Brandon, Volturi, you are late." She barked.

They froze and swallowed hard.

"I… um… we… the elevator was full… and we took the stairs… we… it won't happen… sorry." They stammered over each other.

Bella burst out in laughter.

"I'm just fucking with you. Relax." She told them.

"That was so not funny." Alice said.

"Aw… you love me." Bella told me.

Alice huffed.

"I love you." Jasper told her.

"You are not watching me have sex with Denali." Bella told him.

"Shit. Just suck all the life out of someone, Swan." He pouted.

"I try." She smirked.

"You give head, too? And you have a rocking tattoo? You are the perfect woman." He got on his knees and bowed to her.

"Tattoo?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Bella said, turning around so they could see the shooting stars that trailed from her shoulder to her flank in colors that ranged from pink, silver and black.

"Ooh… pretty." Alec said wonderingly.

They all spared him a glance.

"Is he always this… relaxed in the morning?" Bella asked.

"No, only after he gets laid… which has happened about five times in the past seven years." Jasper smirked.

"Shut it, Crotch eater." Alec muttered.

"Yep… say it loud, say it proud." Jasper admitted.

"You all need psychiatric help." Bella informed them loudly. "Now if you are done ogling my goodies, can we get to work please?"

Jasper stood up and saluted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He barked out sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"You are such an idiot, Whitlock." Bella shook her head.

She checked her watch and cringed. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She quickly finished changing and bolted out the door almost knocking down a poor old man tittering along the hallway.

"Oops sorry, Gramps." She said. He looked offended until he saw her kind smile and her wink.

"Pardon me, Miss." He said with a nod of his head and he kept on going.

Bella smiled to herself and then hurried.

Now if she only knew where the fuck she was hurrying to.

She had forgotten to ask directions.

 **Go check out the amazing avatar that Clo (Heartfortwilight) made me (once I get it downloaded). Then go check out her fics on wordpress and twcslibrary, she does the Bound series. She does a wicked mafiaward!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. It's been a hectic week.**

 **Tomorrow, Kaity Rae goes in for her knee surgery. It is a simple procedure but she will be put to sleep so there is always a risk with that. Keep her in your thoughts if you will.**

 **There is a Grey's scene in this update but it is one of my favorites from the pilot. That show used to be everything, then she killed McDreamy. Bitch.**

 **Anyway, not much happening in this chapter, but the next two... oh just you wait.**

Edward looked at his watch pointedly when Bella rushed in.

"You're late, Dr. Swan." He informed her.

"Sorry sir, I… uh, forgot to ask directions to this department." She blushed.

Edward forgot to breathe for a moment.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

"It's fine this time, but next time please give yourself enough time to get here."

She nodded respectfully and turned her attention to the patient and her family who were staring at her appearance.

"Hi, I am Dr. Bella Swan but you can call me Bella." She said smiling widely at them.

Mrs. Buckner looked at Edward.

"This is one of Taylor's doctors? Why she can't be more than twenty-five and…" She began talking in a stage whisper. "… she has pink hair."

Bella bit her tongue. She hated to have stereotypes put on her. Yes, she looked different but she was a doctor for sobbing out loud.

"I assure you, Ma'am, that I am very good at my job, pink hair or not. I am also thirty. And if that little piece of information leaves this room, I will be forced to kill you all." She joked.

Taylor, a beautiful young woman with brown hair, smiled.

"Wow you are like… old." She teased.

Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"Compared to you, I guess I am. How old are you?" She asked.

"Fifteen. I would like to make it to sixteen if it isn't too much trouble." She said nervously.

Bella took the chart gently from Edward and leafed through it.

"Let's see… you have a tumor pressed against your temporal lobe which is causing you to have seizures and migraines… presented five months ago and is being very aggressive." She looked at Taylor. "I can promise you sixteen and a half." She teased.

Taylor laughed.

"I guess that's better than nothing." She said.

Bella reached over and patted her hand and then glanced at the parents.

"Philip, Carol… do you have any questions before we proceed?"

"Yes, will you be doing the surgery?" Philip asked, anxiously.

"No, though I will be assisting. Dr. Cullen is an excellent doctor from what I have heard and you are very lucky to have him operating on your daughter. Taylor, we will see you in a bit… I will be the one in way too many clothes and Dr. Cullen will be the one with these funny eyeglasses." She leaned in closer to Taylor. "You won't think he is so hot then I promise." She whispered.

Taylor blushed and giggled.

Bella stood back up and saw that the medical community in the room was staring at her.

"What?" She barked.

Most of them looked anywhere but at her. She shook her head and then walked out ahead of them. They all went about their duties when they left. Edward stopped beside her in the hallway and looked at her.

"You can take a picture, it lasts longer." She sniped. "You know for your spank bank later on."

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What was that in there?" He asked.

"What was what?'

"That bonding thing… she hasn't said more than two words since she was admitted yesterday." He said amazed.

Bella shrugged.

"When are we scrubbing in?" She asked, diverting the attention away from her.

"In an hour." He paused. "About this morning…"

Bella looked around her looking for a… _A ha_! She grabbed Edward's arm and escorted him into the stairwell.

He anxiously looked around for signs of life. When he was satisfied they were alone, he turned to Bella.

"You were saying…" She prompted.

"We shouldn't be in here alone, Dr. Swan." He said.

"Dr. Swan? This morning it was Bella." She teased.

"Dr. Swan, we should forget about this morning." He said firmly.

"Forget what? Me seeing Cockzilla or me seeing your ass, because both are fond memories that I would like to hang on to."

"There will be no memories. That can't happen again. I'm your boss, no wait… you are my boss… shit!" Edward protested, thrusting a hand through his luscious locks.

Bella looked at him straight on, her eyebrow raised.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He exclaimed.

"Like what?" She asked, heatedly.

"Like you've seen me naked."

Bella smirked.

"But I have seen you naked. That is not something a girl in her right mind can forget."

"Dr. Swan, this is unprofessional, have you ever thought of that?" Edward asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side and pretending to think it over.

"Yep, I've thought of it and let me tell you… I really don't give a flying fuck." She said, grinning.

Edward groaned and pinched his finger on the bridge of his nose.

"I really don't need this right now." He muttered.

Bella looked at Edward, really looked at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked stressed. She sighed.

"Fine, I will get out of your way and check into a hotel tonight but I am scrubbing in with you today." She said as she walked around him to leave.

Edward grabbed her arm and quickly dropped it as if shocked. He looked down at his tingling hand.

Bella rubbed her arm.

"You shocked me." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Bella nodded and turned away.

"Wait! You don't have to leave your house. I will stay at Lauren's." He told her.

Bella nodded mutely and walked out the door.

Edward watched her until she was out of his sight and resisted the urge to go after her. He was afraid he had hurt her feelings. She just came on so strong. He wasn't used to women like her. Bella had no qualms about speaking her mind. He decided he liked it. It was a nice change from what he was used to. Lauren was so high maintenance and demanding and Bella was so self-assured and easy going, though she lacked a filter. She just said and did what she wanted, consequences be damned. He smiled a little when he thought of her in his lap the night before and then the look on Lauren's face when she saw the blond little wisp of a woman on him. He paused, cursed and then looked down at his suddenly tight pants.

Great… just what he needed.

 **Okay see you Saturday! I'll be playing nurse to my stubborn, sarcastic teenager. Wish me luck.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. As most of you know, my oldest daughter had knee surgery Friday and my youngest daughter had dental surgery yesterday. It's been a looooonnnnngggg week here at Casa de la Harpy.**

 **Ana and Debbie at Cheatward's Spot (awesome FB group, go join), this one's for you.**

"So what's up?" Tanya asked, as she plopped down in the chair in Bella's office.

Bella didn't bother looking up from her lunch.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Tanya smirked.

"Why don't you tell me what you think you know?" Bella challenged.

"Okay, well hypothetically… there is this new rockin' babe here who just happens to be our boss and she has three of the department heads in a fury. One wants to kill her and two want to fuck her senseless. One of those two, however, has a girlfriend- the one who wants to kill her- and the other is a six inch diseased manwhore… which is really sad and disappointing. Anyway, the one who has a girlfriend apparently had an interesting bathroom encounter this morning. Now you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Tanya asked, innocently.

"I might." Bella answered.

"How did you two end up in the same house? Did you go home with him?"

"No. I went home alone, as sad as that is. Apparently, someone mixed up the lease dates and he is still living in my house." Bella sighed.

"So you two are like roommates or some shit?" Tanya blurted out.

"Technically. However, Mr. Morals isn't going to stand for it. He is probably afraid I'll steal his virtue."

Tanya snorted.

"So he's leaving?"

"Yes. He is going to 'stay' at FireCrotch's lair. Whatever, I offered to go to a hotel." Bella shrugged.

Tanya scrutinized her carefully. Bella swept her hair in front of her face.

"You like him." Tanya accused.

"I do not." Tanya looked at her pointedly. "Okay fine… I could like him. It doesn't matter anyway, he is with Ms. Frigid, but you know what I don't get? Why does she look like an unsatisfied hag when she has that at home?"

"What do you mean?" Awareness washed over her face. "Oh… wait. Brainless Brain Man is packing?"

"Oh yeah." Bella said, gesturing with her hand to demonstrate just how big.

Tanya's mouth flew open.

"Maybe they don't have sex." Tanya said.

Bella snorted.

"Oh please, Bitch. She is an insipid little twit, but she doesn't strike me as dumb. She is hitting that. I know I would. He wouldn't remember his name if I got my hands on him nor would he be able to walk straight."

"Neither would you." Tanya smirked.

"Yeah." Bella sighed. "Oh well, not gonna happen. Wanna go out tonight and try to score?"

"Nah, I have a 'date' with Major Hottie as you call him. He really liked that last night during sex. I had to make him forget your little performance on Little Jake."

"TMI." Bella grimaced.

"So I hear they are calling you the Patient Whisperer." Tanya said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I heard they were saying that." Bella groaned.

"What's up with that shit?"

"Apparently Taylor wouldn't talk to anyone since she got here yesterday."

"But she talked to you?"

"Yeah." Bella shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I am like totally awesome." Bella said, doing a perfect imitation of a valley girl. She sighed. "I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I don't look like the typical doctor. I guess the younger people always relate to me better. I always wore this get up when I was working with the Peds cases."

"Wait, you mean you don't always look like this?"

Bella laughed.

"Oh God no. My mom would lay an egg if I walked into her prestigious hospital looking like this. I was very sneaky on Peds days. I normally have no pink in my hair, I rarely wear makeup and my clothes are not always so… revealing. I am actually quite plain at work. When I play however…"

"Nice." Tanya gave her a thumbs up. "So how many people have you slept with?"

"Why? Do you want to be included in them?"

"Um… no. Do you do that?"

"Do what? Speak lesbian?"

Tanya nodded.

"I have experimented once or twice… you know threesome type thing."

"Whitlock would blow a nut if he heard you actually admit it."

"I wonder what he would do for video footage." Bella gloated.

"He would stalk your ass day and night."

"Better not tell him then." Bella laughed.

Tanya got up to go back to work.

"If you really like him, don't let Frigid Bitch get in your way." She advised.

"Get back to work, Denali." Bella demanded, irritated. She didn't share secret feelings like a girl.

"Who is going to make me?"

"I'm your boss." Bella reminded her.

"Not today, you're not. Today you are a fellow along with the rest of us. God, I live for your non admin days." Tanya grinned.

"Get. Out. Now." Bella seethed.

Tanya laughed and exited the office.

Denial was not only a river in Egypt, she thought. It was Bella Swan's state of mind.

 ******TMAIA******

"You did good work today."

Bella looked at Edward and nodded her head in thanks. They were scrubbing out from operating on a hit and run victim and all looked good with the patient at that point. Edward had let Bella do the procedure by herself, so he could see what she was made of. She was brilliant. She put her whole heart and soul into the operation and he could tell that failure was not an option with her. She would fight death and win nine times out of ten.

"You want to get a coffee to unwind or maybe something stronger?" She asked, her voice even, her heart hopeful. She didn't want to like this guy and part of her prayed he would say yes so she could find a flaw and half of her hoped he would say no, in case he didn't have one.

"I… I have to get to Lauren's. She goes to bed early and I forgot my key. I haven't seen her today to let her know I would be staying with her indefinitely."

"She shouldn't mind. You are moving in with her anyway, right?" She asked, her voice light this time.

He was taken by a woman who had her life in order. That wasn't her by any stretch of the imagination.

"Right." He agreed, finding himself looking at her mouth. She was currently chewing on her lip, which he noticed she did when she was nervous or thoughtful. He wondered which it was right then.

A long silence stretched between them. He found himself moving unconsciously towards her until he was but a breath away from her.

Her breathing hitched and she leaned an inch, her pink tongue darting over her bottom lip.

The door opened, causing them to spring back from each other.

"Hey. Am I interrupting?" James asked, his eyebrow raised in speculation and what looked like mischief.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Of course not, Dr. Riley, do you need something?"

"Just need to ask my boy something, but it can wait."

"No, I was just leaving for the day. He's all yours." She looked at Edward and nodded. "Dr. Cullen."

"Good night, Dr. Swan." Edward said, watching her go.

James hit him on his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" James asked, shocked.

"I don't know what you mean." Edward said, washing his hands vigorously.

"Bullshit. You were about to kiss her." James accused.

"I was not. You are imagining things. Didn't I tell you that those mushrooms would catch up with you one day?"

"Shut up. I am not imagining anything. If I hadn't walked in, you would have had her against the wall, fucking her senseless. Good for you."

"I am with Lauren. So go away." Edward said.

"Okay fine I'll go, but just one question. Are you reminding me or yourself?" James said before leaving Edward alone to ponder that.

The truth was, he had no idea.

 ******TMAIA******

"Lauren?" Edward whispered softly. It was late and there were no lights on. Lauren always went to bed early; said it was for her beauty sleep. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. Two days ago, his life was on track. He knew what he wanted, he knew where he was headed and now…

Bella had turned his life upside down and she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did and was just playing with him. Either way, he didn't like the doubts plaguing his mind.

He heard a rustle in Lauren's bedroom. She was up after all. He wanted her to make him forget about ever meeting Bella Swan.

"Oh… yeah… just like that… hmmm…"

Edward's brow furrowed. Was she dreaming? About sex? That didn't sound like Lauren… at all. She never made noise during sex… hell he didn't even think she particularly enjoyed it. He walked slowly towards her room. He pushed the door open.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Lauren was lying on the bed, dressed in a black see through number and she had a dark haired person between her legs.

A familiar dark haired person of the _feminine_ variety to be exact.

"Oh god… yes… lick it… suck it… you are so good to me, Angela baby." She threw her head forward to look at Angela as she was eating her out and caught sight of Edward.

"Oh my God!" Lauren shrieked.

"I know." Angela murmured.

"Stop! Edward!"

"What about him?" Angela asked confused, looking up at Lauren. Lauren nodded her head towards a shocked Edward. Angela quickly sat up and wiped her mouth.

"Um… hello, Dr. Cullen." Angela said, cringing. Awkward…

"Angela?" He asked, looking at Lauren.

"Yes." Lauren said, her chin up defensively.

"How long?"

"A year or so."

"You have been fucking her the whole time you were with me? Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

Lauren shrugged but stayed silent, her eyes cold and hard.

He searched their depths for a moment and found no remorse what so ever.

"So what was I to you?" He asked.

"A cover." She said simply.

Edward nodded.

"Well, I can't live like that. We are done." He said.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Lauren asked suddenly.

"That remains to be seen, Lauren. You have a nice night. I will get my things later. I can't look at either of you right now, but please don't stop on my account."

Edward walked out and a few minutes later, found himself sitting in his car in the driveway of his… of Bella's... house, rain bouncing off the windshield.

He hoped like hell he was welcomed. He didn't have anywhere else he could go.

 **I edited for days and still something is off but the show must go on and it is what it is. Also this is my first girl on girl love scene such as it is so there is that.**

 **Come join us at BitterHarpy Fanfiction on FB. Or feel free to add me on FB, info is in my profile. I don't bite, hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Remember me? So I am done with finals as of week before last but I have like three jobs (pharmacy, nursing home, Younique presenter - anyone need makeup- kidding- sort of :p) so this got put on the back burner. And I am not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It's not my best work for sure, but it will have to do. *shrugs***

 **When we left off, Lauren was doing the dirty with Angela. And to answer a question in the reviews, Lauren is bi-sexual which is why she mentioned wanting to sleep with James if he wasn't a diseased manwhore. Edward was her cover as far as stable relationship, picture of success, Mr and Mrs Perfect, etc.**

Bella was puttering around her kitchen making supper. It was a little known fact that she liked to cook and was good at it. She had gotten tired of eating out every night so she had invested in a cooking class a few years ago and she was pretty proficient in the kitchen. She checked her baked potato and her steak and finished tossing her salad. She sipped her wine and listened to the rain hit the window. It was rather soothing, she thought.

She heard a light knock on the door. She frowned and looked at the clock. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it was for Edward.

She walked to the door, opened it and froze.

It was a dripping wet Edward, wearing a look of defeat and confusion and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I saw her and I had to get out of there and I couldn't think of any place else to go." He said, his voice cracking.

Bella stepped back and motioned for him to come in. He did and stayed on the rug in front of her door, water sluicing off his coat and his hair. His eyes were glazed over and he shook.

Bella leaped into action, hurrying to the laundry room to get a towel. She got a warm one out of the dryer and turned to go give it to him.

"Oh!" She said, pressing her hand to her rapidly beating heart when she saw him standing in front of her. She handed him the towel. He just held on to it, not moving. Bella shook her head and removed his coat, throwing it in the hamper. She removed his shirt and did the same. She faltered at his belt.

"Look, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I can't undress you like a child. Okay?"

He didn't say anything.

Bella gave up and just slapped him. Not hard or violently, just a little smack to bring him back from wherever he was. He was freaking her out.

He blinked at her in confusion.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked belligerently.

"Snap out of it!" She exclaimed.

"I'm wet." He remarked, confused.

"So am I." Bella mumbled quietly so he wouldn't hear. His chest was something to behold. Muscled enough without being showing or steroidal looking, with a spattering of light brown hair over his pecs and going down his abdomen leading to his…

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, get dried off and into something… else. Are you hungry? I cooked."

"You cooked?" His eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Edward shook his head mutely and smiled a half smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said simply.

Bella blushed. What the fuck? She didn't blush and now all of a sudden she was like a smitten fucking teenager.

"When you get dressed just go sit at the table." She demanded, agitated.

Edward walked slowly out of the kitchen and up to his room. At least, she guessed it was still his room. She, after all, hadn't told him to leave. She would share, she was all for the sharing… with him at least. She felt a momentarily pang of remorse for thinking these very lustful and graphic thoughts about a man who was practically married, even if it was to the Wicked Bitch of the Northwest.

She looked up when he walked back in, his hair damp and dressed in a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes.

 _Come to Mama._

She quickly shook her head and busied herself halving the steak and potato. She put the salad and wine on the table followed by the wine glasses, utensils and their plates. She sat down across from him, but stayed silent. He would tell her what was up when he wanted to. She wouldn't pry. She understood the need for privacy.

She dug into her dinner. She noticed he just sat there, with a weird look on his face she couldn't identify.

"You should eat." She said instead and turned her attention back to her meal.

Edward started laughing hysterically and Bella looked up, surprised. _What the hell?_

"God… I just… the look on her face when I… and she was with… I was a cover." He gasped out in between spurts of laughter.

Oh so the expression on his face was mirth?

"I'm sorry… what?"

"I walked into Lauren's unlocked apartment tonight and discovered that she was having an affair and she told me she had been since we started dating." Edward said, wiping the tears from his laughter.

Bella's expression turned stormy.

She threw down her fork.

"That bitch was cheating on you?" She yelled.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't desirable enough for her." He shrugged with a hurt expression on his face.

"Then she really is stupid." Bella said, looking him directly in his eyes.

"Really?"

"I have wanted to fuck you since I met you yesterday."

"And what? Are you normally picky?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Ass! And here I was trying to make you feel better." Bella hissed. She picked her plate up and stalked over to the sink and threw it in there. It broke on impact. She braced her arms on either side of the counter and looked down, struggling to calm herself down.

She was promiscuous, she knew that. She didn't 'do' relationships. Too much margin for error in her opinion.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She jumped at his proximity. She hadn't heard him walk over to her.

"Yes. It was. I'm going to go to bed. Please rinse your plate out and put it in the dishwasher."

She felt his eyes piercing into her back as she walked away.

 ******TMAIA******

An hour later, she heard him pacing the hallway in front of her door. She tried to focus on her book, but gave up after twenty minutes… it was that annoying. Edward, not the book. The book was good.

She wrenched the door open.

"What do you want?" She asked, exasperated.

He froze as he looked at her.

She looked down at herself… hot pink lacy boy shorts and matching cami… what was the big deal?

"Wow." He breathed.

"You look like you have never seen lingerie before."

"Not like that." He gasped.

Bella stifled a laugh and chanced a look down. Yep, he was hard as a rock. He so wanted her.

"Well, if you are done gawking at me, is there something I can do for you?" She retorted.

What? She had to make him work for it.

He looked down into her eyes and then to her mouth… he did that several times before he threw himself at her, crushing his mouth onto hers. His hand wound to the back of her neck to hold her head in place against the fierce onslaught. His weight made her stumble into the door jam. She barely noticed the pain. She was too focused on his mouth. His hot mouth and his heavy breathing. He tasted like mint and coffee and something else she couldn't identify. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and massaged it with her own. He moaned. Good God, he moaned. She felt her arousal soak through her panties and drip down her leg. She raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist, balanced herself and then brought the other one up until he was holding her up. She felt his throbbing arousal pulse at her abdomen. She pressed into it.

He gasped and threw his head back.

"Slow down." He warned.

She grabbed his hair and yanked him until he was looking at her.

"No. I am going to. Fuck. You. So. Hard." She emphasized.

She saw him gulp.

"Walk to the bed." She demanded.

He did as he was told.

"Good boy." She crooned.

His eyes narrowed.

She smirked.

She slid down his body and pushed him down on the bed.

"Show me yours and I will show you mine." She teased.

Edward smiled nervously and slipped his shirt off.

Bella smiled and took her camisole off, letting it fall to the floor.

Edward swallowed.

"Pants."

"What?" He asked, his voice throaty.

She smiled and pulled at his pants.

"Get rid of these."

He stood up and slipped his pants down quickly, leaving them pooled at his feet. She slid down his body and untangled them from his legs.

He gazed down at her, at her tousled blond and pink hair, her pert full breasts rubbing on his upper thighs. She looked up then, her eyes twinkling… and mischievous. Her tongue darted out and licked the underside of his shaft. His eyes closed and he swayed. He focused on not letting his knees buckle. Um… yeah, not working.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…" She mumbled, her mouth full of… well… him.

"Have to sit down." He moaned.

She let go of him with an audible 'pop'.

"What's wrong?"

"No… nothing. Knees… legs…" He gasped.

Understanding filled her eyes and her mouth twitched.

"How long has it been… you know, since you have had… oral?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ne… never." He stuttered, his face red.

"Awe, you're a virgin." She teased. "Let me change that. Like right now."

She swooped back in and sucked with a vengeance. He gasped, moaned, groaned and even panted as she worked her mouth, tongue and throat. She gave head like she had an hour to live and this was the last cock she would get to suck.

He enjoyed it, too.

"I'm… shit… Bella… I… stop."

Bella's answer was to suck harder.

"God damn… shit… fuck." Edward yelled as he came in her mouth.

Bella smiled around his cock as his essence slid down her throat.

A real woman swallowed.

"That was… just… wow." Edward gasped.

Bella giggled and stood up. Edward took that opportunity to pull her to him, so her breasts were eye level. He tentatively pulled a nipple into his warm mouth and suckled. She threw her head back. His hands slid up and down her back as he turned his attention to her other breast. His hands came down and slipped under her panties, resting on her firm ass and squeezed. She gasped and gripped his hair harder. He slipped her panties down her legs, stood, lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He parted her knees and slid in between them. He breathed in her arousal and hesitantly licked up her slit. Bella's hips buckled and he held them down and continued working her into a panting, gasping mess. He added two fingers and pushed them in and out while sucking on her clit.

"Fuck me… God… you are good… at that… shit… Jesus CHRIST!" She yelled when she came, all over his mouth and tongue. He rapidly moved up her body and slid home.

Bella screamed. God he was fucking huge. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain… good pain… really fucking good pain. He kissed her fiercely. She held him to her as they moved in tandem, both of them ready to explode, neither wanting it to end.

Unfortunately, their bodies could not hold back and they both screamed as they came, their bodies shaking and sweating. Edward collapsed on top of Bella, spent from the single most erotic sexual experience of his life… which hadn't lasted any longer than fifteen minutes. He was kind of embarrassed about that.

"Don't be." She said, sleepily.

"What?"

"Embarrassed."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but I can read your face. Besides you have a great excuse… you have been repressed your whole life. Now it is time for you to live a little. But tomorrow cause... I'm... Hmmm… sleepy."

She closed her eyes and was out.

Edward smiled down at her, as her light snores emitted from her delectable mouth.

Live a little, huh? Right now, in this instance, he didn't see a thing wrong with her way of thinking.

He cuddled closer to her, closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

 **Before you say it, I can fall asleep that fast. And it is entirely possible a man that age has never had a blow job. I don't know any but you know... Anyway, lots of cliches. Whatever.  
**

 **So, they did the nasty. Rebound anyone?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm here! I swear! It's just that I unfortunately didn't win the lottery while I was on hiatus and bill collectors want their money...**

 **Last we left off, Edward and Bella had did the nasty.**

 **This chapter is rated M for mature themes such as sex, vulgar language, more sex and more vulgar language. Viewer discretion is advised.**

"Damnit… shit… fuck… where the hell did that fucking pen go?" She yelled as she crawled around on the floor looking for it.

Twenty thousand goddamn dollars to decorate this ugly fucking office… which looked like shit… and no one could think to buy a dollar pack of pens? And to top it off… she had the lost the one she had borrowed… okay, stole… from that horse toothed nurse at Station three.

Just the perfect cap to her morning. After she had bolted out of bed, she had rushed to get out of the house she was now apparently sharing with the guy who had fucked her senseless… not once, not twice, but three fuckawesome times. The guy was insatiable. He had woken her up at one, then at three to make her scream his name and God's name, which were apparently now synonymous with each other. Her throat hurt, her legs hurt and her pussy hurt. Not that she was complaining. The guy was a repressed Sex God. He was also a relationship kind of guy and she so wasn't. A relationship girl that was. Okay, keep up with the thought process people.

Which - _deep breath_ \- is why she had left.

She didn't want to see his face when she told him she didn't date… ever. It would be like telling someone they could take the stripper of their choice home and then finding out that she was a he.

So, she was avoiding.

And now she was avoiding while searching for a pen under her desk.

"Now _that_ is a view I could get used to."

Bella whipped her head up.

"Shit… fuck… god damnit to hell!" She yelled when her head made contact with her desk.

"Did that hurt?" Edward asked, leaning casually in her office doorway.

"Don't you knock?" She retorted.

"The door was open." He commented.

"Well, close it." She demanded, getting up and walking back around her desk.

She heard the door close and she sighed in relief.

That was abruptly caught off when his hands swept her hair to the side.

"Black?" He asked about her hair.

She shivered slightly.

"Yeah, the pink is interchangeable. The… uh… joys of clip in extensions… I'm in a… oh God… dark mood today." She told him, as his lips brushed against her neck, his breath a warm caress.

"I like the pink better." He told her.

She stepped away from him.

"Well, it's my hair, now isn't it?" She said.

His eyebrow raised at her snippy tone.

"Are we PMSing?" He teased.

"You would know the answer to that now, wouldn't you?" She said, her own eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do." He smirked.

The fucker smirked? She didn't think he knew how to.

"We need to talk about that. I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it, okay? I don't do relationships. Like at all. I am a fuck em and leave em kind of gal. And I don't do repeats. So us having sex three times last night was a first for me. I know you live with me and you can stay there as long as you want, but I am not going to date you and I am not going to sleep with you either… again… as fun and as hot as it was… okay?" She finished up her ramble and drew in a deep breath. She always forgot to breathe when she spewed her word vomit.

Edward's eyes were a dark blue. He took a step towards her and another. She backed up and he moved closer until her back hit wood… and so did her front. She looked down at his pants and back up to his eyes, which were now dark and twinkling.

"What did I just say?" She demanded.

"You don't date or 'double dip' with your one night stands." He summarized simply.

"Oh… yeah. So can you back up?"

"No. I like you cornered. Makes it much easier to do this." He said the instant before his mouth devoured hers. He slid his hands around her waist and lifted her up on the desk, sliding in between her legs and grinding into her. She threw her head back and he drug it back to his mouth. He thrust his tongue in and explored every inch of her warm cavern. He removed one of his hands and thrust it into her blond and black hair, pulling her head back and nipping at her neck and down to her breasts. She gripped his own hair tightly as she arched her back. His nimble fingers had her pants already unbuttoned and halfway down her legs before she realized it.

She should make him stop.

He licked her inner thigh.

No… he was good where he was.

Her pants were history and so were her panties… once he ripped them. High priced flimsy fuckers.

Bella hissed.

"You will pay for those."

"I always pay my debts." He winked and thrust his tongue into her pussy and her thought process flew out the fucking window.

 _Oh yeah, baby… work… pay those debts._

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she tightened her legs around his head, holding him in place.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her screaming pierced her own ears. She loosened her hold on his head, grabbed his hair to make him stand up, loosened his scrub tie and yanked pants and boxers down to his ankles. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her heels to push him into her.

"God, you are so fucking tight. You strangle my cock so good." Edward groaned.

Bella looked at him in surprise.

Edward was a closet freak.

Lucky her.

He rammed into her over and over, his skin slapping onto hers. He reached behind her and swept the items onto the floor and laid her back on her desk. He unhooked her legs and placed them on his shoulders and sped up his pace.

Oh! My! Fucking! God!

Bella panted and screamed and yelled and cursed.

"Fuck me harder! Oh God… you are a fucking sex God… I want to come all over your hard massive cock!"

She watched way too much porn.

He pummeled into her harder and she came in a hot intense rush. He picked up his pace and followed soon after with a roar. He pulled her into his arms and fell back into her desk chair.

They struggled to regain their breath.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Um… Dr. Swan? Is everything... alright… in there?" An uncertain female voice asked through the door.

"Never better," was Bella's answer.

Edward chuckled.

"Still say we can't continue this?" He asked.

Bella groaned and thought about it.

"Fine, we can fuck, but I am not dating you. Deal?"

"Deal." Edward agreed, with a look in his eyes she didn't altogether trust.

"Now get out. You are interrupting my paperwork. Well, once I find my pen." She grumbled.

He pulled something from the place above her left ear.

"You mean, this pen?"

She glanced at it and then at him in confusion.

"Well fuck!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes we did." He agreed.

"Get out, Cullen!" She demanded. He got up and righted his clothes. He hesitated at the door.

"I can't wait until tomorrow.'

"What's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, I get to be the boss." And then he was gone, grinning at Jessica, her assistant, when he left. She heard him whistling down the hall.

"Well shit, I have created a monster."

 **Just a little light hearted fun. As always, I hate the lemons and this fic is full of them. Blah. See you in a few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**See? It was only a few days wait, instead of weeks! I'm improving.**

 **So most of you all like the sex. More sex, you say. I'll see what I can do. One person in particular made me laugh when she asked "No angst, right?" Girl, have you met me? Have you read my fics? Hell yeah there is going to be angst. LOL! And I know that some of you are wondering how these people are mature enough to be doctors. I get it. And the answer is they are not. They are teenagers with scalpels.**

 **As ever rated M for mature themes and vulgar language.**

"Honey, I'm home!"

Bella rolled her eyes and continued mixing the spaghetti. She felt arms enclose her.

"Something smells good in here." He kissed her neck and went to wash up. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, you can set the table and open the wine." She said.

"Gladly."

Within minutes, they were sitting down and eating.

"This is really good." He complimented her.

Something was wrong with this conversation. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

"So how was your day, Dear?"

She raised her eyebrows. This felt oddly… domestic.

 _Oh. Hell. No._

She glared at him.

He smirked.

She threw a piece of garlic bread at him.

"Ass!"

He laughed at her.

"It's a nice ass, isn't it?" He said, shifting in his seat to look at it.

Bella shrugged.

"I've seen nicer." She said.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

She sighed.

"Fine, it's a nice ass." She conceded.

"Thank you."

"So…" She trailed off.

"So?"

"How are we going to do this?"

"This, what?"

"This…" She gestured between the two of them.

"Oh we can do it anyway you want to." He said eagerly.

"You're like a teenager who lost his virginity. Now all you think about it sex." Bella grumbled. "A vagina isn't like a penis, it has to have more than a two hour recovery time."

He looked at his watch.

"Well, it's been… eight hours and thirty-two minutes." He looked at her expectantly.

"No." She said, getting up and loading her empty plate in the dishwasher. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella." He said, nodding his head to her as she left.

Something told her not to trust that look.

 ******TMAIA******

"Bella!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She yelled down.

"This pipe is about to bust. I need help." He yelled back up.

"Do I look like a plumber?" She muttered.

She came down the stairs and froze in the doorway.

Edward was bent over, his worn denim hugging his firm backside, fiddling with something under the sink.

"A little help here?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Call a plumber." She demanded.

He stood up and smiled wickedly at her. Before she knew it, he had gripped her waist and lifted her up on the counter.

"What are you doing? Fix the fucking pipes."

"Oh, those pipes are okay." He said flippantly.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

He took her hand and placed it on the hard bulge in his pants.

"Now this 'pipe' is about to burst and I would rather it bust in you then in towel or down the drain." He looked at her knowingly.

Shit, how did he know she was going to tell him to jerk off?

"Do I look like your friendly twenty-four hour rent-a-fuck?" She asked.

Edward cocked his head and smiled crookedly.

How the hell did he do that?

Make her gush with a single fucking look.

"I'm not in the mood, Cullen." She informed him.

His hand disappeared into her panties and he dipped his fingers in her still gushing core. Smiling knowingly, he brought them out and sucked on them.

Guh.

Thought process gone.

He looked into her dazed eyes.

"You feel ready and you definitely taste ready." He told her seductively. He forced her to raise her hips and removed the offending garment all the while holding her gaze, challenging her to refute his claim.

Of course, she wouldn't. She couldn't. The scent of her arousal hung in the air while saturating her upper thighs.

He caressed her inner thigh with his nose, alternating sniffing and licking up her leg. Her eyes rolled back in her head… again. She was thinking they should just stay there.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Damn.

His tongue was sliding in her wetness along her slit and stopping to put pressure on her clit. Her mouth was opened in a permanent 'O' as he worked her to her… well… 'O'. No sound dared emerge from her in fear he would stop.

She didn't want him to stop.

Ever.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

He stiffened his tongue and entered it into her dripping wet channel. She instinctively tightened around him. He gripped her hips to bring her closer to him. She gripped his hair and pulled. She felt, rather than heard, his chuckle. It sent delicious vibrations into her girly parts.

Finally, she had had enough. She pulled hard enough to get his attention.

"Fuck me now." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He swiftly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down around his ankles. He positioned himself and slid home. Bella's head flew back and her body arched into him. He furiously pumped into her causing her to have to grip the edge of the counter or get fucked off of it. That caused them to slam into each other each time.

Hmmm… pleasure mixed with pain. Now this was sex she could get behind.

Ooh, sex from behind…

He twisted his hand into her hair while he fucked her harder. She felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen that signaled her approaching orgasm. Her walls began to pulse and grip his penis tighter.

"Look at me!" He demanded when her eyes fluttered closed. They popped open at his order.

"I want to see you… all of you… when you cum for me." He explained, panting, sweat popping out on his brow.

All she could do was nod as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed and panted and gasped her way through it.

He had slowed down, holding his own orgasm off. They had had sex twice previously and each time he didn't get to watch her. He was too wrapped up in his own pleasure.

Boy he had been missing out. She was beautiful as it was, but when she was in the throes of pleasure she was gorgeous.

She gripped his face, bringing him back into himself and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She panted.

"You are breathtaking." He said reverently.

She blushed.

"Are you going to finish anytime soon?" She asked sassily to deflect the very emotional feelings he made her feel. Damn him!

Edward chuckled.

"You don't just want to stay like this?" He teased.

"How would we explain that at work? 'Hey, we got stuck together while fucking but we are really good at our jobs. See in you in twenty minutes to cut open your head.'?" Yeah, don't think that would go over really well." She deadpanned.

"That would work." He agreed.

"Edward! Will you mo...VE!" She finished in a shriek as he pulled out and flipped her over.

 _Oh Hell Yes!_

He slammed back inside her and Bella screamed. He pummeled into her over and over until she was cumming… again. Bella almost lost consciousness during that orgasm. She was vaguely aware of Edward grunting in her ear and he emptied into her. They collapsed like that- half naked, sweaty, panting, gasping messes.

He finally eased his flaccid penis out of her now aching core. She turned over slowly and winced. She sat up and swept her messy hair out of her face. She snuck a look at him. God, even soft, he was bigger than some of the men she had screwed.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Bella blushed again. What the fucking hell? Thirty years and not one stupid blush and she had known him for two days. Two days!

Bella shrugged and hopped down off the counter.

"Well… good night… Edward. See you tomorrow." She said in a formal tone.

"Don't forget… tomorrow, I am boss."

Bella cringed, thankful he couldn't see her face as her back was to him. She stiffened, schooled her features and looked back at him, smirking.

"We'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! School, kids, work, etc. makes BitterHarpy a very busy and dull girl! However, I am back with three updates ready to go. FF is giving me fits so this is a copy and paste situation so I hope it loads to cejsmom for letting me know I can actually do it that way!  
**

 **Rated M for language and naughty text pics and there are some GA references. Just a warning for those who don't care for them. :)**

"I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley." Tanya observed as she watched Bella gulp her coffee down.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Bella admitted quietly. And she didn't. She spent the entire night feeling like something was missing. She had almost thrown up when she had finally realized what that something was. One fucking night in his arms and she suddenly couldn't sleep without him? What in God's name was wrong with her? Bella Swan didn't need anyone.

"Banging holes in the wall with Cullen?" Tanya asked slyly.

"Not last night. We had kitchen sex last night."

"And then?"

"Nothing. I went to bed and I don't know what he did."

"You like him." Tanya singsong. She froze. "Oh God, did I just do that?"

Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe you did. Are you so bad at Cardio that you are thinking of auditioning for the Voice?"

"Hey, I am not the owner sleeping with the attending." Tanya retorted.

"No, you are the fellow sleeping with the attending. And I am the owner's daughter. There's a difference."

"Whatever. And I am a Cardio God and an attending position is coming open in two months."

"Your point?"

"You're the owner, so put in a word for me."

"I am the owner's _daughter_." Bella stressed.

"Whatever! Please? That old bat, Peters, hates me!" Tanya begged.

"Peters? Who the hell is Peters?"

"Charlotte Peters, Head Cardio Bitch."

"And why exactly haven't I met her?" Bella asked.

Tanya shrugged.

"She was gone the day you got here."

"Tell her I want to see her and page the rest of my minions while you are at it." Bella instructed.

"It isn't an Admin day."

"So? It is now." Bella sassed.

Tanya saluted her.

"Hey, can I be there? You know, so I can watch if you have to take her down a notch?" Tanya pleaded.

"Aren't you a whiny begging mess today?" Tanya continued looking at her with big brown doe eyes. "Ugh… fine. Tell the others they might as well come too. Introduce you and all that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This shit is seven fucking years in the making." Tanya hustled off to get the meeting scheduled.

Yeah, Edward would see who was boss today. And it wasn't him.

 ******TMAIA******

"Sorry to interrupt your schedules…"

Mallory snorted and mumbled something that sounded like 'bitch on a power trip'.

Okay, she had about all she could take of Firecrotch.

"As I was saying… something has come to my attention. It seems I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting our Cardio Thoracic Attending?" Bella asked instead of stating that fact. She looked at Peters with an eyebrow raised.

"I was off the day you came here." She informed her, breezily.

"And since then?" Bella asked.

"You were playing doctor instead of boss one day and the other, I can't remember. I was busy." Peters said dryly.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, shall we? I am always the boss whether I am 'playing' doctor or not. The only person I will not undermine when I am practicing is Edward, as he is the Neuro Attending. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Swan." Peters said through gritted teeth. She noticed the fellows all hovering by the wall. "What are the preschoolers doing here?"

"Oh, that is my other announcement…" She paused as her phone beeped.

 _New Text Message_

She opened it quickly and her eyes bugged out of her head. She looked up at Edward and then back down at the picture of Edward's penis prominently displayed on her phone.

Edward's very large, very erect penis.

She looked back up at him.

He winked at her.

He _fucking_ winked at her.

"Dr. Swan?" He asked, his voice pure innocent velvet.

"What?" She asked confused. Her panties were soaked and her mind was hazy.

"Your announcement?" He prompted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She would be getting back at him for that.

"These four esteemed doctors make up my Admin team. So any problems with your charting or your notes, your patient or staff relation problems they will be coming to discuss them with you." She said smugly.

"What?" James hissed.

"No fucking way!" Peters said.

"You have got to be kidding. This is a joke. You are making a mockery of this hospital." Mallory ranted.

Bella smiled sinisterly.

"That is my decision, now isn't it?" She turned to Hale. "Do you see a problem with this?"

Hale smiled smugly to herself. About time her original interns got to torture their torturers.

"It's your call, Bella."

Bella turned to everyone.

"See? Now shut up and get back to work. Save a life instead of wasting my time. Dr. Mallory and Dr. Cullen please stay behind for a moment."

Everyone filed out and Bella was in a room alone with Firecrotch and Big Dick Edward.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward said, still sitting casually on his chair, one leg crossed over the other.

She walked over to him and leaned real close to him, aware that Lauren was watching suspiciously.

"Just so you know, I prefer the real thing. And also know that will be my screensaver on my phone and my computer here at work."

His eyes widened a little.

"Hmmm… not so brave now huh? Don't play with fire big boy, cause you might just get burned. I have been doing this a lot longer than you have."

She straightened up.

"You may go now. I will be there to join you on rounds in a moment." She said formally.

Edward nodded and left the room.

"What the hell is going on with you and Edward?" Lauren demanded.

Bella slowly turned around to look at her.

"It is my understanding that you two are no longer together." She replied.

"Who told you that?"

"Edward… right before he fucked my brains out." Bella told her.

Lauren blanched, her eyes shooting daggers.

"What? Surprised that he moved on so quickly? You must have been starving him. In the past two days, we have fucked like bunnies and I am having trouble walking today. But I can't help myself. He is so… gifted." Bella gushed.

"I can't believe that he took up with a dirty slut like you."

Bella shrugged.

"I may be a dirty slut, but you, Lauren, are worse than that. You are a conniving, deceitful bitch. I let people know up front what they are getting from me while you just lead them on thinking they are going to get something out of it and then you don't deliver."

"What exactly did Edward tell you?" Lauren asked.

"He told me you cheated on him."

"Did he say with who?"

"No. And I didn't ask. I don't care. All I know is he came home…"

"Home?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you, we are living together." Bella smiled sweetly.

"You little bitch! If you think I am going to sit back and watch you get everything that is supposed to be mine, then you have another thing coming. Men don't marry their whores. Edward Cullen is going to marry me. Make no mistake about it." Lauren ranted, her chest heaving.

Bella looked at her, her face not betraying any of her thoughts.

"I am only going to say this one more time. Do not undermine my authority. I am your boss and don't forget it. And a piece of friendly advice. Psych is on the fifth floor. Go there and check yourself in. Cause damn, girl, you are one delusional bitch. Now get out of my office." Bella said, effectively dismissing her.

"This isn't over, Swan." Lauren seethed.

"It is for now."

Lauren stalked out.

That girl was one Fruit Loop short of a full bowl of cereal.

She looked down at her phone when it buzzed.

It was a picture of Edward's watch.

Smartass.

She went to the bathroom and shot a few pictures of her own.

Let the torture begin.

 **Yes, I know Bella is less than professional. That will calm down soonish. This is her way of getting back at her parents for sending her to run a hospital when she has no interest in doing so. Hey, we aren't all grown up in our thirties. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**See, only a two day wait this time. I am getting better.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, comments and reactions. I do enjoy every one and I wish I could answer them all, but I have so much on my plate right now. Just know I appreciate them and you so much.**

"I'm just saying, you couldn't have put both breasts in the picture? That is like telling me I can have the cupcake or the icing. I want both." Edward whined.

"Shut up, Dr. Cullen, or I will make copies of the pics on my phone and hand them out to your new fan club. Is everyone going bat shit around here?" Bella said referring to the females who had heard about Edward's new relationship status.

"James told people I was looking." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Lookin'. It sounds much dirtier without the 'g'." James said, coming up behind him. "Dude, is that a tit?"

Edward quickly shut his phone.

"It is. Is it Lauren's cause hers don't look that big… or did you go to a strip joint? Man, I am so proud of you. I didn't think you had it in you." James said, slapping Edward on the back. "You should have gotten the whole pair, how are you going to fantasize about just one?"

Edward looked pointedly at Bella.

Bella ignored him and played with her phone.

Edward's phone beeped and he answered it not thinking about James standing there.

"Guh." He gasped.

James looked over quickly.

"Holy Scalpels Batman, that is one hot hoo ha." He exclaimed.

"Go away, James." Edward said, clearing the screen.

"No, send it to me! Wait, who is texting you naked pics?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

Bella remained quiet, but was barely holding back her mirth.

"None of your business." Edward said.

"You are such a bore. Don't you think he is a bore, Swan?"

"Hmmm…" Bella said, cocking her head to the side in thought.

James leaned closer to her.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your tits and hoo ha." He suggested.

Edward hit him on the arm.

Bella slapped her chart closed and looked at James.

"You just did, Riley." She said, winking at Edward and breezing past both of them.

James turned slowly to face Edward, the shock evident on his face.

"You and Swan?" He asked incredulously.

"Why are you so surprised?" Edward asked.

"What about Lauren? Oh wait, it is a threesome type thing because I wouldn't mind making it a foursome." James asked.

"Lauren and I broke up two days ago."

"And you have been doing Swan since…"

"About two hours after that."

"Nice. Just when I think you are boring, you rise."

"Oh, I am rising alright." Edward smirked.

James winced.

"Not a picture I wanted to imagine, thank you."

James's phone chimed and he swiped the screen.

"What the fuck is this?! Who the hell just sent me a picture of some dude's johnson?" He yelled loudly.

Edward laughed but quickly covered it up with a cough when James glared at him.

James looked around him suspiciously.

"I will find out who did that and when I do, it won't be very pretty." He threatened before stalking off.

Edward's phone beeped.

Now he's seen the whole collection.

"And she says I'm a smartass." He muttered.

 *******TMAIA*******

"You are really good." Edward complimented Bella.

She grinned at him.

"I know."

"Modest, too." He remarked.

They were scrubbing out after their last surgery. Edward had stepped back and let Bella take control. She had impressed him with her knowledge and execution of the complex surgery.

"Why the brain?" He asked, leaning back and crossing his arms and ankles.

"It controls everything." She said simply. "If you are brain dead, you are dead. There is no more you. It is the most complex organ in the human body and I am a complex and controlling woman. So it fit."

"That sounds like a warning." He said.

"That's because it is. Edward, I can't give you what you want."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't beg, it makes you look desperate." She teased. Her smile faded. "Seriously, I don't do relationships."

"So you have said."

"I mean it. This seems like it could turn into a relationship and that can't happen."

He regarded her silently for a moment. It was true, he wanted to see what could come of this besides sex. But she was like a deer in the woods, so he would go slow… no sudden moves… until he had her where he thought he wanted her… in his bed, his home, his life for much longer than three months.

"You are imagining things. We are roommates …with benefits. Mutually enjoyable benefits." He told her.

Now it was her turn to search his face. He kept his expression schooled and hoped she couldn't see through him.

Finally, after a long moment, she nodded.

"Just so we are clear." She remarked.

"Clear as a bell." He said. "Wanna grab dinner?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Edward…"

"What? It is raining so you can't ride your bike home."

"I have to. I am not leaving my baby here to be defiled." She said.

"The bar has a place we can store it until tomorrow. So while we are there, we will grab a bite to eat and then go home."

"That sounds way too domestic." She told him.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. God, but she was stubborn.

"Look, you have to eat and I have to eat and we live together for the time being and we have sex… loud, screaming, sweaty, satisfying sex… with each other. So we are going to go take your bike to the bar …together, eat dinner… together, go home… together and have sex… together. Any questions?" He said, his voice low and deadly.

She swallowed as his eyes bore into hers.

"No… I just… no." She stuttered.

"Good. Let's go so we can get a good table. Meet you in the lobby in twenty?" He asked brightly.

"Uh… okay?"

"Great!" He walked off, doing that damn whistling thing.

What the hell just happened?

And better yet…

Why wasn't she panicking?

 **I wouldn't panic either. Just saying.**

 **Just a side note: I have a facebook group! It is called BitterHarpy Fanfiction. Original, I know. Also, feel free to add me as a friend on FB if you are inclined. My real name *gasp* is in my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And another one. This will be the last one until next weekend. I have loads of homework but am off next weekend and Monday, so I will be editing the rest of this fic and the next one that I will be posting after this. So updates will hopefully be frequent. Thanks for your patience.**

 **Rated "G" for Grey's-ish lines ahead. Sue me. ;)**

"I want…" She scanned the menu. "The double cheeseburger, no pickles with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake." Bella ordered.

Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I will have a chicken Caesar salad and an iced tea." He told the waitress, who was eyeing him.

"Coming right up." She winked and walked away, swishing her hips blatantly.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Wonder is she got word you were lookin'?" She asked.

"I'm not lookin' at anyone but you." Edward smiled.

Bella shifted nervously in her seat.

"Don't say things like that." She admonished.

"Why not?"

"I told you, it's not like that with us." She asserted.

"So you have said." He said.

"Repeatedly." She stressed.

"How are you going to fit all that food in that flat stomach of yours?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"This is a normal meal for me." She shrugged.

"So you work out?"

Bella shook her head.

"Take diet pills?"

Another head shake.

"Sold your soul to the devil?"

Bella laughed.

"No. Metabolism disorder." She explained.

"God, women must hate you." He remarked.

"You have no idea." She smirked. "And with good reason I suppose."

"And what are those?"

"Being too thin, too bitchy, too slutty, too smart, too pretty… take your pick." She shrugged. "But I think they just hate me because I am confident in who I am and what and who I want."

Edward nodded.

"And who are you?"

Bella looked up and thanked the waitress who sat their drinks down. She took a sip of her milkshake.

"I am exactly what you see." She said casually.

"Bull shit. I don't buy that. We are having sex every night. I deserve details." He said.

"You have more details than most." She smirked.

"That is exactly what I mean. This is going somewhere weird." He objected.

"Look, we will find this stuff out with time. That is the fun part. That is the… gravy." She said, lamely.

"I don't want to be your… gravy." He said weakly.

Bella sighed.

"Let it go, Cullen." She demanded.

"No, Swan. Details. Now."

"What do you want to know? Within reason." She relented. Was his cock really worth all this aggravation?

Oh yes, she thought remembering the sex.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Bella…"

"Seriously, I don't know. I don't have any from my mother but I don't know about my father."

Edward nodded, his heart breaking for the little girl she had been.

"Okay…" He thought for a moment.

"Oh nuh uh. My turn. Quid Pro Quo…"

"Okay, ask away."

"Any siblings?" She asked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"A little." She giggled.

"Yes, I have four sisters."

Bella gasped.

"I know." Edward laughed. "Carmen, Jane, Irina and Kate. They have fourteen children in between them."

"Your mom and dad must have been really busy."

"It's just been my mom since I was ten."

"Your dad left, too, huh?"

"No. He was killed." Edward said evenly.

Bella froze.

"I am so very sorry, Edward." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

He smiled warmly at her.

"It was a long time ago. My turn. Why did you take this job?"

"Honestly, I don't know why. I mean my dad asked me to and that is enough of a reason. He has been there for me as long as I can remember. Why were you with Lauren and why in the world are you friends with a deviant like James Riley?"

Edward laughed.

"I will start with James. I met him when I was in first grade. His parents were neglectful and I was being bullied and he saved me so I took him home and he just never really left… Lauren… was me wanting to settle down and have a family. That worked out really well."

"Edward…"

"I know what you are going to say so don't. I get that you don't date. I understand and I accept it. You can just be my rebound." He said, cringing inwardly at the words. That was not what she was but she was going to bolt if he didn't do something to assure her he wasn't trying to fit her in a white wedding dress… which he was but she didn't have to know that.

"Rebound? Okay. I can do that." She said, fighting the pang of hurt those words made her feel.

Their food was set in front of them and they fell into silence to eat. Bella picked at her food not really tasting it.

She was a rebound.

Why did sound so wrong coming from him?

Why did it hurt for him to refer to her that way?

And better yet…

Why did she care?


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry, Y'all! Lots going on but the main problem being all the little plot bunnies that are appearing in my dreams at night. Maybe I should take my Prozac in the morning...**

 **Anyway, since it's been so long, here is a little recap. Bella told Edward nothing can come of this but Edward has a plan. He made her go to dinner and now they are home. Update is a little lame to me but oh well, it's still entertaining.**

"Dinner was good." Bella said, as she unlocked her door and entered her house. Edward followed quickly behind her. It was now raining heavily and they were both soaked.

"Dinner was excellent." He corrected.

"It was just food, Edward. Bar food." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I wasn't talking about the food." He said, looking at her intensely.

Bella swallowed hard. He leaned forward, his intention clear.

She backed away at the last second.

"I am… do you mind if I take a swim in your tub?" She asked suddenly.

Edward froze, his lips still puckered and blinked at her.

"You want to take a bath?"

Bella nodded quickly.

"Now?" He asked for clarification.

She nodded again.

"I'm… wet." She explained lamely.

"I'm sure you are. However, you are just going to be wet in the bathtub so…"

"Yes, but I won't be cold." She told him.

"I can warm you up." He said seductively, leaning in again.

She dodged under his arm and put ten feet in between them.

"Look, I know that you have been sexually repressed for the better part of twenty-five years. I get it and I am glad you have found your mojo. However, that being said, my good girl is tired, sore and raw from the amount of friction that our fucking has produced. I need a drink, a bath and a bed… in that order." She said, heading for the kitchen.

Edward followed her and watched her pour a glass of tequila.

"Tequila?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"What, did you think I was a champagne kind of gal?" She asked.

"No, but usually it is consumed out of a shot glass not a twenty-ounce plastic cup." He informed her.

"I like tequila." She said tersely.

"Why? It doesn't call, doesn't write." Ho joked.

Bella smiled into her cup.

"Exactly." She said, looking back at him.

Edward nodded.

"Feel free to use my tub as long as you want to." He said, letting her past him.

"Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

 ******TMAIA******

Bella gathered her things and started for Edward's bathroom with the white claw-foot tub. She loved that tub. She pushed his door open slowly.

"It's about time you got home."

Bella froze.

That was not Edward's voice. No, the owner to that nasally ass voice was a redheaded bitch. Bella shoved the door opened and stared at the figure on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Lauren hissed, trying to cover up her nude body.

"Not a natural redhead, huh?" Bella mused. "Not surprising. What is surprising is your naked ass is in my house. Care to explain?"

"This is Edward's house, not yours. Just because he moved your slutty ass in…"

"Let me stop you right there before you embarrass yourself any further. He didn't move me in. This is my house, Bitch. As in I own it, or rather my mom does. There was a little mix up with the lease dates but Edward and I are… coexisting… peacefully. Or maybe peaceful isn't the word, as there is quite a bit of screaming around here, if you know what I mean." Bella smirked.

Lauren growled.

"Stay away from him. He is mine!"

"That is not what he was saying while pounding me into oblivion." Bella told her.

"He's mine!" Lauren screeched.

"You cheated on him!" Bella rebutted.

"When he left me, I suddenly realized how good we were together. So I came here to talk to him." Lauren said, her eyes narrowed.

"Desperate much?"

"I am not desperate!" Lauren screamed.

"What the hell is going on in…" Edward said, bursting into the room. He froze. "Lauren? What the hell are you doing here?" He spat.

"I missed you and I want you back. I figured you needed help getting her out." Lauren said, flicking her manicured hand at Bella in dismissal.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Okay, I would love to stay and be insulted but I am tired and my vagina is all kinds of hurting thanks to you. So I am going to go take my bath in your tub with my glass of tequila while you take out the trash." She informed him, gesturing to Lauren.

She retreated into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Who do you think you are coming into my house after what you did?" She heard Edward yell.

Bella smiled and ran her bath water.

That's a good boy, she thought. Get rid of the bitch for good.

 ******TMAIA******

"I want you back." Lauren said, throwing off the covers and exposing herself to him.

Edward looked at her, uninterested.

"No." He said.

"Why because you're fucking that slut?"

"Don't call her that." He said, his voice low and deadly.

"You can't keep her, Edward. She isn't the settling down and having children type. She will never stay with you. She will be gone as soon as she is done here."

Edward winced inwardly.

"That may be true, but that is a chance I am willing to take." He said.

"You will end up pathetic and alone." Lauren warned him.

"No, not pathetic, just alone. I am only pathetic when I am with you. And right now, you are pathetic. So get up, get dressed and leave. Go find your girlfriend and finger fuck her. I am done." Edward said, throwing her clothes at her.

Lauren threw on her clothes and then turned to sneer at him.

"You are going to be so sorry for this." She threatened.

"I am only sorry I didn't dump your ass sooner. Get out." Edward said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Lauren slapped him and stalked out.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt." Bella said lightly, leaning in the bathroom doorway clad in only a towel.

Edward rubbed his cheek and looked at her.

"I could think of worse things." He said lightly. Her leaving would hurt him.

"So I was thinking that since you got rid of her so well, that I might be willing to let you in my bath." She said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Well, you did get slapped and all, it is the least I could do. But no funny business." She warned.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Your balls will be so blue by next week, that you will be begging for a testicular retrieval." She told him.

He winced.

"So no funny business." Edward agreed quickly.

Bella laughed.

"Well, there can be some funny business. Have you ever had an underwater blow job?" She asked.

Edward swallowed hard and shook his head.

"This just became your lucky day." She said.

Edward looked up at the ceiling and sent a quick 'thank you' to God.

Lucky day indeed.

 **See you in a few days!**


	17. Chapter 17

**One day, Harpies. One. Day. Aren't you proud of me?**

 **This is short but sweet... okay, not so sweet. Longer one tomorrow.**

"I love admin days." Tanya said, as she and the rest of the group walked towards Bella's office.

"Why?" Alice asked, confused. "You are _all_ about the cutting."

Tanya grinned wickedly as she pushed open Bella's office door.

"Yeah, but Admin days are _all_ about telling our superiors to shove it up their…Twats! Oh my God! I didn't need nor want to see that!" Tanya exclaimed as she shut the door quickly.

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just our Head of Neuro shoving his big boy up our boss's hoo-ha!" She hissed into the door.

Alice laughed. "Oh my God! Are they really? What did it look like?" She asked.

"It looked like Cullen was fucking Swan." Tanya said, shuddering at the image that was now burned into her eyeballs. "Gotta find some bleach." She muttered.

"So she likes to get her rocks off. Who cares?" Jasper said, leaning against the wall.

"I _don't_ care… that doesn't mean I want to see it." Tanya argued.

Jasper knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

"Hurry up and finish already!" He yelled.

They heard rustling and Bella and Edward laughing. Suddenly the door opened, almost knocking Jasper back. He regained his momentum and smirked at Edward, who was strutting like a peacock out of the office.

"Nice… didn't know you had it in you." Jasper taunted.

"He didn't, he had it in Bella. Run along, Cullen. Take your orgasmic bliss somewhere else." Tanya said, dismissing him and walking into the office.

The others followed her, all wearing identical smirks as they looked at Bella. She stared back without apology, her eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Are we ready to get started?" She asked, sitting down at her desk.

Tanya quickly grabbed a desk chair and pulled Alice down into the other one. She watched as Alec and Jasper had a seat on the couch.

Jasper shifted to get comfortable. He placed his hand down on the cushion and quickly took it off.

"Why the hell is this couch wet?" He asked, inspecting his hand. He got a horrified look on his face and Tanya couldn't help it. Her laughter rang out loud.

"Why are you laughing… wait, exactly where were they having sex, Denali?" He growled.

Her laughter answered him. Alec leaped up off the couch in disgust.

"Is this his spunk? I have Cullen's swimmers on my fucking hand? You are fucking disgusting, Swan!" He stormed off towards her bathroom to scrub his hands clean.

Alice joined Tanya in her laughing while Bella snorted behind her hand, trying not to give in. Alec looked down at the floor, his shoulder's shaking.

They all calmed down until Jasper joined them and then they lost it again. His face went red with anger.

"I'll be getting you back for that, Swan." He warned.

"Go… ahead… I…" She couldn't talk she was laughing so hard. "You should see your face!"

"Everyone shut up! Let's get to work." He growled, standing up. He looked around.

"Is there anywhere you haven't defiled in this room?" He asked.

Bella thought for a moment.

"No." She said. Alice and Tanya stood up and looked at their chairs in disgust.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Alec suggested.

"Good idea." Tanya said, throwing a look at Bella. "You're a disgusting whore, Bella Swan."

Bella shrugged and grinned.

"I know." She said following them out. "You all want to be me but you can't be me." She sang.

"Hell, yeah we do." Alice muttered.

 *****TMAIA*****

"This shit has got to stop!"

Edward looked up from his chart at Charlotte.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"Denali… my subordinate, just came up to me and told me my charting was shit and I needed to do it over… by the time I left tonight. Can you believe the gall of her?"

Edward shrugged.

"Was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Shit?" He asked.

"That isn't the point! The point is that pink haired whore is on a power trip and she is influencing them all to be like her." Charlotte seethed.

Edward slammed his chart closed.

"She is not a whore." He growled, enunciating each word clearly.

Charlotte looked at him closely.

"So the rumors are true. You're fucking, Swan. How convenient for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"You are not the fuck-em and leave-em type Cullen and she is. So when she leaves, and she will, you are going to be all emo on everyone. So don't say I didn't warn you."

"When I want your opinion, Charlotte, I will ask for it, until that day however… shut the hell up and take it like the man we all know you are inside."

"Asshole."

"Edward."

They both looked towards Bella as she made her way over to them.

"Speak of the devil herself." Charlotte muttered.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, looking between them.

"Yes." Charlotte said.

"You are never interrupting. What can I do for you?" He smiled kindly at her.

She handed him some forms and charts.

"It has come to my attention that you are behind on your grant requests and these three charts are incomplete. Please finish them before you leave tonight. Thanks." With that she was gone.

Charlotte looked at him smugly.

"How is being her bitch working out for you now, Cullen?" She asked walking away from him laughing.

He looked down at the load in his arms and sighed.

It was working a whole lot better this morning.

 **Uh, oh. See you all tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Longer update today.**

Bella looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the front door slam. She looked at the clock in confusion. It was after eleven. She knew he got off at six. Maybe he went for a drink and met someone and…

She forced the hurt feeling away from her mind. She had no hold over him and she never would. She wasn't cut out for a relationship and maybe it was better this way. She heard him trudge up the stairs wearily. She caught a glimpse of him as he walked past her door, not even bothering to look in her room.

Before she knew it, she was slipping out of bed and walking the short distance to his room. He was grabbing some sleep clothes out of the drawer, his back to her.

"Hey." She said softly.

She saw him tense up.

"Hey." He said tersely, not looking at her.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He felt guilty. He had slept with someone else, maybe even Lauren, and he felt guilty. That had to be it. She could correct this right now.

"It's okay, you know." She said quietly.

"What is?" His voice was cold and clipped.

"It's okay. We… there are no rules. You can sleep with whoever you want. I won't stand in your way." She told him. _Look at me, damnit!_

As if he heard her, he turned around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

His intense stare was unnerving and she fidgeted under it.

"Well, it's… you're late and you won't look at me… well until now, even if it is a bit crazy looking… or talk to me with more than one syllable so it must be because you feel guilty and you don't have to."

"Don't have to what?" He asked, confused though his gaze never wavered.

"Feel guilty!" She yelled. Was he deaf?

"I don't." He said, simply.

He didn't?

"Oh… okay then." She said awkwardly.

"Would it bother you if I did?" He asked.

"Ye… I mean no… I mean… I don't care what you do." She stuttered.

"Really? So it is okay with you if I go and screw all of my new 'fans'? You are okay with that?"

"Ye… yes." She stammered weakly.

He nodded, looking lost in thought. His head snapped up to continue with his direct stare into her eyes, like laser beams. He walked towards her slowly. She automatically backed up. He trapped her, her back to the wall and his arms settling on each side of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't be okay with that. I don't cheat." He said.

"It wouldn't be cheating." She pointed out, her breathing becoming ragged.

"It would be to me." He told her.

"We are not toget…" His finger over her lips stopped the word vomit that was making its way out of her mouth.

"I was at work." He told her.

"Was there an accident? Why didn't you page me? I would've scrubbed in." She complained.

"I wasn't in surgery, I was in my miniscule office doing the paperwork my boss demanded I do." He said, his eyes going just a little bit cold.

"It was delinquent." She said lamely.

"And it could've waited. I know you are my boss and I am fine with that. You have to do your job and I don't expect special treatment, but you will gain no respect from anyone as long as you are trying to stick it to them." He advised her.

She pushed at his chest. It didn't budge.

He looked down at her ineffectual fists and smirked.

"I am not trying to stick it to anyone." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are. You are allowing your admin team to air their grievances publicly and unprofessionally." He countered.

"Well, if you don't like the way I run things, you can just…"

"What? Quit? Yeah, like that will fly. I am one of the best in this nation, these doctors are the best in the nation. You don't want to lose any of us, so lose your ego and work with us." He demanded.

"Fine. Can I go now?" She asked, her face a stoic mask.

He stepped back.

"I'm not stopping you." He said.

She whirled away from him, preparing to stalk off childishly and slam her door. She felt an arm snake firmly around her waist and tug her backwards. Her back met a solid wall of firm male hotness.

"Okay, maybe I am." He chuckled into her ear.

"This isn't funny." She hissed. "I'm pissed at you, let me go."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

His meaning was clear. They were talking about something else entirely now.

"You don't have a choice." She told him, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"I think… maybe I do." He said.

"Edward…"

He turned her to face him and shook his head.

"Don't say it. Not tonight."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She hesitated. He snaked his hand around her to the back of her head and held her there, moving his lips more firmly against hers. She brought her hands up, stroking his muscular chest, caressing his throat before wrapping them around his neck, her whole body touching his… her hesitation gone for the moment as she lost herself in the moment.

They stood like that for several minutes, their mouths mating until Edward broke the kiss and bent down, picking her up and strolling to his king size bed. He laid her on it, then placed himself gently on top of her, his elbows placed on either side of her face to keep his weight off of her. He gazed down at her. Her hair was strewn over his pillow, her scent now mixing with his, her pert breasts, showcased in a pale pink camisole, were moving in time with her ragged breaths, her matching sheer pink panties barely covering her bare mound, her long legs seemingly endless.

"You are so perfect." He said reverently.

She felt the flush work up her body, leaving her skin as pink as her lingerie.

"No, I'm not." She said. "I'm just... me."

"I know. Perfect." He said, dipping down to kiss her right breast. She arched her back when he lightly bit her nipple through the lace. That move had her flush up against his body, hardness against softness. He moved her bra, placing the top of it under her breasts and took as much as he could in his mouth. Then he blew on it, the warmth against the wetness making her gush at the apex of her thighs. He grinned knowingly as he smelt her arousal. He laved attention on her other breasts until Bella's hand was thrashing side to side, her moaning becoming louder and louder. Her nipples had a direct line to her clit and he knew he could make her cum just by what he was doing if he was so inclined.

He wasn't.

He reached behind her and flicked the closure open, effectively removing the now offending item. He threw it somewhere behind him. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping through her parted lips.

"Fuck me." She quietly begged.

"No." He told her.

Her eyes popped open and she raised up as much as his position would allow.

"What?" She asked, confused. "You are just going to work me up into a frantic orgasmic mess and then stop? What the fuck, Edward?"

He laughed at her and pushed her back down.

"No. I am going to make love to you." He told her, gazing softly into her surprised eyes.

"I…"

"Shut up, Bella." He said sharply.

"That's real romantic, Casanova." She said sarcastically.

"Shut. Up." He repeated.

"Make me." She challenged.

"You got it."

He slammed his mouth onto hers, relishing in her moan as she tugged on his hair. He worked her up into a frenzy and then slowed down when she was out of her mind.

She moaned her disappointment. He tugged her panties down her legs and then moved back up her body, kissing every inch. She froze when his warm breath skimmed her bare mound. He licked up her inner thighs and then up her dripping wet slit.

"Hmmm… so good." He moaned. She almost came right there just at the look of bliss on his face. There was something to be said for a hot guy in between your legs moaning his approval of the taste of your arousal. He kissed his way up to her mouth, slipping his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself.

That was so fucking hot.

"You have too many clothes on." She complained.

He smirked and quickly threw off his clothes, letting them fly everywhere. He nestled in between her legs, his thick hard cock seeking her like a heat seeking missile. She felt his tip just inside of her entrance. Her hips shifted upwards feeling him slipping in another inch.

"Edward… please…" She begged.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

He moved back away from her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, trapping him in place. He gazed at her in reproach.

She sighed.

"Make love to me, please." She relented.

He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes before slipping into her core. She moaned and tightened her legs, her heels digging into his firm tight ass. He moved slowly in and out of her.

She threw her head back, enabling him to bite her neck softly. She tightened her arms around him, her hands gripping at his hair. She was at the precipice already, ready to free-fall into oblivion. She tried to hold off. She didn't want this to end. This feeling of… of…

Completeness.

Oh God, what the hell had she done?

His harder thrust brought her back to the present.

"Aargh!" She moaned, as he hit her spot repeatedly. God, he was so so _so_ good at the sex part. She felt herself tighten around his throbbing hard cock. The damn suddenly burst and she came, panting and moaning. Screaming didn't seem appropriate with making love, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she hadn't cum that hard in her whole life.

He followed her seconds later, struggling for breath. He slipped out of her and fell down beside her, catching his breath. She felt him take her in his arms and kiss her sweaty forehead.

She let him.

She didn't know that she had a choice in the matter anymore.

She fell asleep, for no other reason than to quiet the voices in her head telling her to sit up and take notice.

The voices telling her that her life would never be the same.

 **Poor Bella and all the feels. I will see you all back here Thursday.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am getting back on track people. Thanks for all the kind words and reviews.**

Edward woke up to an empty bed, not that he was surprised. He did know that she stayed most of the night. He has lied there and listened for sounds and _was_ surprised that he didn't hear any that signaled she was present in the house. No shower running, no pots clanging. She didn't have to work today.

It was Sunday.

The one day she refused to work, for whatever reason.

He threw on some pajama bottoms and perused the house. No Bella and no note.

He really wasn't surprised about that, either.

She didn't answer to him and even if she was his, he would never expect her to. She was her own person and she made no apologies for it. He loved that about her.

He noticed she had made coffee so he made himself a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. He decided to get ready and go on over to the church early. His mom was a devout Catholic and even though none of her children were, they still helped out with various functions and charity work. Their mother had instilled in them the knowledge to pay it forward. Be thankful for what you have and give unto others. She never judged them for their actions no matter if it was 'seemly' or not. She just loved them all unconditionally as any good mother would. Every Sunday, his mother's church would cook and serve for the less fortunate. He helped whenever he could and most of the time would do free medical check-ups on the people who would go there.

An hour later, he pulled into his mother's drive to pick her up. He had worked the previous three Sundays and had neglected to see his mother in that time.

He had a lot to tell her.

He walked into his childhood kitchen and smiled when he saw his mother piling a heap of pancakes onto a plate he knew was for him.

"Hey. You are early, or shall I say, three weeks late." She said, without turning around. He knew she was smiling though. He could hear it in her voice.

"I had work, Mom. You know that." He told her gently.

She turned around, smiling and brought his plate and set it on the table.

"I know. Coffee?" She offered.

"Please."

They sat down together while he ate.

"Lauren throw a fit today?" She asked, referring to the arguments she would have with him anytime he spent his day off with his family.

"No." Edward said.

"That's a surprise." Elizabeth muttered. Her dislike for Lauren was well known to everyone- including Lauren.

"Not really. Lauren and I are no longer together." Edward told his mother.

"Thank you Sweet Mary and Joseph." Elizabeth hollered.

Edward laughed.

"Well, now you can take the time to find a nice girl to settle down with."

"I already have." He said softly.

Elizabeth took notice of his tone.

"Did you cheat on Lauren, Edward? I don't like her but I don't condone that kind of behavior." She admonished.

"No, she cheated on me."

"That…"

"Mom. It's okay. It's better than okay."

Elizabeth took in his shining eyes and his wide grin and nodded.

"Tell me about her." She demanded.

"Well, she's my new boss."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"Her dad bought the hospital and she is the interim owner until he gets some things settled on the East Coast. She's like no one I have ever met. She is confident and smart and beautiful. She is feisty but in a good way. She doesn't let anyone run over her and she is stubborn but it makes me love her that much more…"

"You love her?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Edward nodded.

"And exactly how long have you known her?"

"Less than a week." He told her, sounding surprised even to himself. It seemed like so much longer to him.

Elizabeth looked at him in shock.

"Did you just say a week? You don't know anything about her. Edward …"

"Mom, you know how you told me when you met Dad you just knew?"

Elizabeth nodded, a sad smile playing on her lips as she remembered her late husband.

"Does she feel the same?" She asked.

"No. Not yet anyway, but I have a plan." Edward announced.

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes full of amusement.

"I will wear her down with my charm and adoration for her." He said grandly.

"In other words you are going to annoy her into loving you?"

"That too." Edward said laughing.

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Edward . I don't want to see you hurt."

"Mom, this is the woman I am going to marry."

Elizabeth nodded then stood up, as did Edward .

"I am very happy for you then." She said as she hugged her only son. "What's her name?"

"Bella." He said reverently.

"When do I get to meet her?"

"That is another subject all together. I'll tell you about it in the car. Now, let's go do some good."

 *****TMAIA******

Bella cursed inwardly. She had spent most of her morning trying to find a worthy cause to lend a hand to. Hopefully, this was it.

"Hey. Can I help you?" A pretty blond woman with kind blue eyes asked.

Bella smiled at her, shaking off her bad mood.

"Yes, I am new to the area and I was hoping that I could help out today. I see you have a soup kitchen."

The woman's eyes widened in pleasure.

"That would be great!" She said. "Come with me. I am Kate and we do this every Sunday. Well, my family and I. The soup kitchen is open everyday. Anyway, we aren't used to volunteers outside of the church members, so this is a pleasure. Are you Catholic?"

"Oh God, no." Bella froze. "I mean… oh crap. Sorry."

Kate laughed.

"Don't worry, I am not devout either. This is my mother's church, but I want my kids to learn about helping others and to appreciate what we have. There is such a feeling of community here. Now, here are some all important questions. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded, amused.

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Can you clean?"

"Who can't?"

"You'd be amazed. What is your occupation?"

"Doctor."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise.

Bella grinned.

"I know. I don't look like a normal doctor. That's okay seeing as I'm not normal."

Kate laughed.

"You single?" She asked.

"Now, what does that have to do with anything?" Bella asked.

"If you only knew," was the cryptic answer she got. "My brother and my mother do a free clinic here when they can. We are busting at the seams today, so would you mind helping them out? It's flu season."

"I'm well aware. Lead the way." Bella said.

She was led into a corridor and then to a small room with a door and a counter that was probably served as the check out for getting prescriptions and follow up appointments. The room was full of children and adults. Her heart broke at the sight of the struggling occupants. Life shouldn't be so hard.

"You coming?" Kate asked.

Bella cleared her throat and willed her tears back.

"Yeah."

"Hey Mom, I have a volunteer who is a doctor here from… where are you from?" Kate asked her.

"Oh. I was born here but I lived primarily in Boston." Bella smiled at the older woman who was smiling pleasantly at her.

"Well, we can always use the help. It is very nice of you to volunteer…"

"Bella."

Something flickered in Elizabeth's eyes and she felt the woman look her up and down.

"Where are you a doctor, Bella?"

"Um… right now Seattle Pres." She answered nervously. This woman was looking at her very intently and it was making her uncomfortable.

Elizabeth nodded, satisfied.

"Son? There is someone out here you _really_ need to see about." She called out to the closed door.

The door opened.

"Mom, I'm in the middle of an exam… Bella?"

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

He smiled wide.

"This is my mother's church and I do a…"

"Free clinic. Of course you do." Bella smiled. This man amazed her. Kind and giving and sweet and gorgeous and a big cock… oh my god, she was going to hell for thinking that in a church. She just kept on smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"On Sundays I try to lend a helping hand where needed. I didn't figure I should stop just because I am in Seattle now."

Edward smiled at her. She never ceased to amaze him. Kind and giving and beautiful, inside and out and she could… nope not going there while in church.

Kate and Elizabeth watched their exchange with obvious interest.

"What's going on?" Kate whispered to her mother.

"I think you just met your future sister in law." Elizabeth whispered back.

 **Just a little fluff. Someone asked me if there would be angst. Why of course there will be! See you on Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the love!**

The rest of the day went by quickly. Edward, Bella and Elizabeth tended to the unfortunate of Seattle with free health care. Bella proved to be very nurturing, especially with the children. Edward caught himself gazing at her several times before his mother would gently nudge him and he would turn his attention back to his patient. Soon they were done and Elizabeth turned to Bella, who was straightening up the makeshift examination room.

"We have dinner every Sunday at my house. You are welcome to come." She told her.

Bella looked at her and smiled softly. She cast a quick look at Edward. She couldn't accept. That would be wrong. She wasn't in a relationship with him and leading him on would be wrong.

"Thank you for the invitation but…" She began.

"Let me rephrase that. You will come to dinner at my house tonight. It's at seven. Don't be late." Elizabeth said, striding out of the door without a backwards glance.

Bella looked at Edward with her mouth open.

"Did she just…" She asked.

"Yes, and she is not someone you tell no. So we should go get ready." Edward said, looking at her as he walked to the door, cursing when he ran into it.

Bella stifled a laugh.

"I'm just going to go and start getting ready… yeah. You coming?" He rambled.

Bella smiled and nodded. He left her with one last giddy look.

Her smile faded the instant he was out of her sight. She was playing a dangerous game. This could not happen. This would end badly.

She had a feeling that it would hurt both of them if she was not careful. She could take it, but she would rather cut off her arm then hurt him. He was just so damn endearing. He treated her like a lady even while he was fucking her like a whore. He was always so caring and sweet afterwards, pulling her resistant form into his arms and kissing her forehead or her hair or her lips. She had never allowed herself the chance to fall in love. She saw no reason for it.

She squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the family dinner. She cringed. Ugh! She had never been to another guy's family dinner before. Well, there was the one her college friend took her to, trying to convince his conservative parents he was not gay. Yeah dude, cause every straight male wears gold lame sandals.

After dinner, she would tell him again that a future for them was not possible. Easy.

Right?

 *****TMAIA******

Bella fidgeted as she walked with Edward up the sidewalk leading to his mom's door. He walked in and she followed him. Utter chaotic noise greeted them. She looked wide eyed at Edward.

"The fourteen grandchildren?" She asked.

He laughed.

"Yeah. It will be a full house tonight." He said, his voice fond.

Bella swallowed hard and nodded. He sensed her unease and pulled her into his arms.

"It will be fine. They'll love you." He said, releasing her after a quick kiss on her brow. He walked towards the kitchen.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said softly to herself.

 *****TMAIA******

"So Bella? Pink?" Edward's other sister Irina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Irina!" Kate and Edward's other _other_ sister, Esme, exclaimed simultaneously.

"What? You all were dying to ask." Irina retorted.

"Yeah, but you were the only one bitchy enough to actually do it." Kate muttered.

"You don't have to answer that." Maggie, Edward's other _other_ _other_ sister informed her.

"No, it's okay. As a teenager, I was expected to be a good little girl. That included dressing like a pretty pretty princess and to grin and curtsy when told. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great. I just always marched to a different tune so hence the pink hair, or the blue hair, or black, orange, neon green… you name the color, I have it." Bella exclaimed.

"And they're okay with that?" Irina asked.

Bella laughed.

"Oh no… they have no idea that I wear leather or that I have a tattoo or that I have a motorcycle. My mom would freak." Bella said, smiling ruefully.

"So you lie to her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I like to think of it as omission." Bella said, shrugging. "Though it is hard to hide it during my Peds rotations."

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

"Well, my mother is Chief of Surgery at Mass General, which is where I work."

"The Chief of Surgery at Mass Gen is Renee Swan… wife of Dr. Charles Swan. She is 57 years old and inventor of the Swan Laproscopic Method. She has been married to Charles for 25 years and he has been the owner of Swan Consolidated since 1986. They have no children." Irina quoted.

Bella looked at her in amazement and then burst out in laughter.

"What are you? President of the Renee Swan fan club? They have no children _together_. I was a product of her first marriage. She married Charlie when I was five."

"Where is your father now?" Elizabeth asked.

Bella shrugged.

"Last time I saw him, I was five and he was living here."

"So you were born here?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded.

The front door opened just then and James strode into the dining room.

"What? You didn't wait for me?" He asked, acting offended.

Bella stood up quickly, not even bothering to hide her relief.

"Come sit over here by me." She said eagerly.

Everyone exchanged glances over her reaction to James.

"Thanks, Swan." He said, taking the offered seat and piling his plate high with food.

"You and James know each other?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, she's my hot boss." James said, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hungry much?" Bella asked, partly amazed and partly disgusted.

"Hmmm… long day. Four car pileup." He said.

"What! And you didn't call me?" She asked.

"Um… no." He said.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because you are off on Sundays. Isn't that what you said to everyone during your awesome stick it to ya intro speech?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She pouted.

"That was an interesting day." Edward spoke up for the first time. "She almost made us pee our pants."

Bella giggled.

"That's your own fault."

"What?" Esme asked.

"I go into the conference room and sit in the last row… you know just scoping things out. James and Edward walk in and sit two rows in front of me. James hits on me and Edward basically calls me a gold digging whore."

"I thought you were scoping out a rich husband." Edward defended himself.

"That's okay, I thought you two were gay." Bella shrugged.

"You what?" Edward and James exclaimed.

"We have thought that for years." Esme said.

"Seriously?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah, neither one would settle down." She said, ducking as James threw a roll at her. "Just kidding, sheesh."

"No one questions my sexuality. I am a God." James declared. "Right Bella?"

She glared at him.

"I mean Swan." He corrected quickly. She scared him.

"How would I know?" She asked.

"Oh that's right. You are too busy living with Edward to find out." He teased.

"You live with Edward?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah… funny story actually. He lives in my mom's old house and some wires got crossed." She explained.

"Weren't you moving in with Lauren?" Irina asked.

"I would think it is safe to say that isn't happening, considering he is sitting here with another woman." Kate admonished.

"A fact I am ecstatic about." Elizabeth said, smiling warmly at Bella.

"I just have to say I am really happy that the pink isn't natural cause that would mess with the Cullen hair that your children will undoubtedly have." Esme teased.

Bella felt her smile fade away. She stood up suddenly and rushed out of the room.

Esme looked at Edward.

"What did I say?" She asked with concern.

Edward didn't say anything, just threw down his napkin and fled after her.

Everyone looked at James.

"She is just a little bit commitment challenged." He explained to everyone.

"And that is going to work how?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." James sighed, suddenly worried for his friend.

He only hoped Edward had went into this with his eyes open because someone was going to get hurt and he didn't think it would be Bella.

 **See you tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I said last night but I was too lazy. Forgive me?**

"I said drop it!" Bella exclaimed, as she bolted into the house, Edward hot on her heels.

"Bel…"

"I'm going to bed." She said, ignoring him.

He grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"Don't shut me out." He said, his eyes pleading with her to make him understand.

"I… just can't." She said, shaking his hand off and retreating up the stairs.

She reached her room and shut her door quietly. She then proceeded to slide down the door with her head in her hands, trying to quiet her sobs. She was so confused. She didn't know which way was up. Should she try to be with Edward and enjoy what time they had left? Or should she just let him go and let him find someone else that could give him what he wanted, what he needed?

A quiet knock startled her.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"Did I do something? My sister was only kidding. I don't expect to knock you up until much later." He teased weakly.

She choked back another sob.

"Please." He pleaded. He tried the knob and it turned easily in his hands.

Hmmm… she didn't lock him out. He pushed at the door and it hit something solid. He managed to squeeze his head in, only to find Bella curled up into a ball in front of the door. He eased in and crouched down in front of her. He extended his hand and brushed her hair back from her face, surprised to find her crying softly, her fist in her mouth to muffle the sounds.

"Bella." He breathed.

She refused to meet his eyes.

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He eased off her shoes and coat and covered her up with her down comforter. He kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"Stay." She whispered.

He looked back at her, knowing how much that had taken out of her to request. He simply smiled and kicked of his shoes and joined her.

"Bel…" He began.

"Please… just… please don't say anything." She pleaded.

He looked down at her, at her eyes… so green, so full of tears and at her face with the damp trails already etched there and nodded. He brought her closer to him and stroked her hair until her breathing evened out, knowing without a doubt, she was more damaged than anyone ever realized.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Hey, so what attending am I torturing today?" Tanya came in, her voice bright and hopeful.

Bella winced at her loud voice. She had cried so much last night, that she felt hungover… only instead of alcohol it was with emotion.

"No one." She said with a curt voice.

"What? Why? Someone had to have fucked up over the weekend." Tanya complained.

"Things will change, starting now. I have been going about this all wrong. I want this hospital to be great and having a fellow reprimand an attending is exactly what got Seattle Pres in trouble to start with. I have been on a power trip and it stops now." Bella informed her.

Tanya blinked.

"So, fun time is over?" She asked morosely.

Bella had to smile at the crest fallen expression on her face.

"Fun time is over." She confirmed.

"You just sucked all the fun out of my day. Now it will blow." Tanya pouted.

"Oh, go blow Jake." Bella said.

Tanya stood up and walked out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bella asked.

"To go blow Jake, seeing as you are no fun today."

Her cackling was heard through the closed door as she walked away.

"Bitch." Bella muttered.

She sighed and sorted through her paperwork, though thirty minutes into it, she realized she hadn't comprehended a damn thing.

"You look frustrated."

Bella looked up to find Jasper lounging in the doorway.

"Don't you knock?"

Jasper pounded on the door with his fist and raised an eyebrow.

"Smart ass." She muttered.

"That is the consensus around here." He smirked.

He sat down.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Isn't that what you are doing?" She asked.

"Now, who's the smart ass?" He asked. He paused then blurted out, "I think I want to change specialties."

Bella stopped fiddling with the papers on her desk and looked at him, her eyes squinted with suspicion.

"Quit fucking with me, Jasper. I'm not in the mood." She spat, but took a closer look at him.

"You're serious."

He nodded.

"Huh." She grunted. "To what though?"

He muttered something.

"What?"

"Gynecology!" He yelled.

Bella slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"I… um...I... was just bullshitting you the other night at the bar. You didn't have to take it seriously or anything."

Jasper sighed.

The truth is I have been thinking about it for a while. I hate Plastics. I thought it was so macho but it is bullshit. I am not helping anyone and Riley is a prick."

"Then what's the problem?" Bella asked. "Change. You did a OB/GYN rotation. Do a year and a half fellowship to make up the time." She suggested.

"I need a favor." Jasper said, his face unsure.

"What?"

"I need you to tell Riley and Mallory for me."

"My pleasure, Jasper." Bella said.

She let a smile flow across her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, a chance to torture Not-So-Firecrotch is always a good time."

"Care to explain the nickname?" He asked.

"Use your imagination, Jasper."

"Oh…" Realization dawned in his eyes. "So you two?" He made a rude gesture with his hands.

"You are so disgusting." She retorted.

"Yeah, we covered that. But did you?"

"No! She showed up naked in Edward's bed and I surprised her."

Jasper hooted.

"That is a surprise I wouldn't mind coming across… two chicks, one naked, in the same room… together? Oh hell yeah."

She threw a pen at him and rolled her eyes.

"So you don't mind talking to them for me?" He asked.

"No. I don't mind. I will call a meeting with the department heads today."

Jasper stood up.

"Thanks Bella… for this." He said.

She smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"You're welcome, Jasper. Now get ready to go look at crotches all day. And hey, just think, you will get paid to do it now." She grinned.

"Who said I wasn't getting paid before?" He taunted.

Bella burst out into laughter as he left. She was so thankful that she had someone like Jasper to make her forget how confusing her life was at the moment.

And so thankful she got to fuck with Lauren some more. She pushed down on her intercom.

"Jessica? Call a meeting."

 **So she is growing up. A little. She still has a little mischief in her.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. See you tomorrow!**

"Would someone like to tell me why I am here?" Lauren griped.

Everyone was gathered in Bella's office. Rose, James, Edward, Jake, Charlotte and Bella all looked at her when she spoke. Jasper, who was present, just looked at his shoes. He was not happy about Bella's request that he be there.

"Last time I checked you were a department head." Bella said, briskly. She turned her to address everyone. "Now, I know we all have a lot of work to do, so I will be quick."

"Please do." Lauren muttered.

Bella inhaled but kept quiet.

"I called you here today because of a request that Jasper made."

"Who?" James asked.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Whitlock." She reminded him.

"Oh… him." He shot a dirty look at Jasper. "If this is about what he saw in the on call room, he is totally lying."

"I didn't see anything… cause there was nothing to see." Jasper said, holding his thump and pointer finger an inch apart, indicating what 'nothing' he was talking about.

James shot out of his chair. Edward yanked him back down.

"Can we get a move on with this please? I have a bowel resection in twenty minutes." Rose said.

"Yes, of course, Rose. As I was saying…" She shot warning glances at Lauren, James and Jasper. "Jasper has decided to switch specialties and I think it can be done easily. I thought he could start the new specialty now and then continue next year and then be finished. What do you all think?"

"What specialty is he switching to?" James asked. Stupid, dumb ass bastard dumping him? James fumed.

"Gynecology." Bella informed him.

"What?" Lauren screeched. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Jasper cringed but kept his gaze on the floor.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Bella asked.

"Obviously." Lauren mocked.

"Too damn bad. Your job is to teach and he wants to learn and if I hear of any torture at your hands, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

Lauren huffed.

"Yes." She spat out. "Bitch." She muttered.

"Okay, that's it! Everyone but Dr. Mallory out!" No one moved, all looking uncertainly at each other. "Move!"

Everyone but Jasper and Edward left. She glared at them.

"Get out!" She yelled. They hesitantly moved out the door. She crossed the room and shut it, turning back to look at Lauren.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella asked.

"You. You are my fucking problem. You come here, out of the blue, a nobody… a fellow… and suddenly you are the shiny new toy everyone has to play with. Look at you… you have purple hair, you wear leather and ride a motorcycle. This is not Hell's Angels, this is a hospital."

"That isn't it and you know it. This is about Edward." Bella spat.

"So maybe it is. I spent two years trying to get his attention and in one week, he is fucking your brains out. If I knew he wanted a whore…"

"First of all, call me a whore again and you will be on the OR as a patient and not a doctor. Secondly, you cheated on him. When he came to me, he was almost broken. He was in shock and he needed me and I was there. I didn't plan on…" Bella broke off.

"What?" Lauren laughed bitterly. "You didn't plan on being his fuck buddy? His own little piece of trash? Edward wants to be married and have family. I don't see you as the PTA mommy. Now me… I have the right connections. Our children will have the best nannies, the best schools, the best of everything… your children would have a questionable medical history as you don't know a thing about your daddy and would be fighting every day when someone calls their mommy a whore. Now who do you think is better for Edward?" Lauren smirked…

…for a moment, until Bella wiped it off with a sharp slap to her face.

Lauren howled and clutched her face. The door burst open and Edward grabbed Lauren to keep her from retaliation.

"My lawyer liked that." Lauren spat.

"Not as much as I did." Bella smirked, shaking the sting out of her hand.

"Get her out of here." She said to Edward, not looking at him.

"Bella." He said.

"Please." She said, blinking back her tears.

Edward sighed and steered Lauren out of the office.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, uncomfortably. "Do you want me to get Denali?"

Bella shook her head.

"No. No one can help me, Jasper. Just… I need a minute. Go finish your paperwork."

He nodded and left, closing the door softly.

Bella stumbled to her chair and collapsed into it.

She peered out in the misty gray day. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Mom?"

 *****TMAIA******

"Is it going to leave a bruise?" Lauren asked.

Edward shook himself out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"My face. Is it alright?"

"Describe alright. It has always looked a bit odd to me." James interjected, falling into the chair on the other side of the exam table.

"Shut it, Manwhore." Lauren hissed.

"Ooh, that is kind of hot. Bet the chicks dig it, huh?" James taunted.

Lauren gasped and jerked her head to look at Edward.

"You told?" She accused.

"No." He said curtly, finishing his examination. "There are no broken bones."

"If you didn't tell, then who the fuck did? You are the only one who knew."

"Nuh uh." James said, shaking his head. "There is the matter of your little bisexual candy freak. She is a talker after sex. By the way, can you tell her to be careful of the teeth when blowing me? That shit hurts."

"I will kill her." Lauren vowed.

"For what? Cheating on you or telling on you?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh shut up. You are just moody because you are fucking the equivalent of James. Seriously Edward? She's a freak. You know full well you can't turn a whore into a housewife."

"Shut up. Or I will make someone give you a matching bruise on your other cheek." Edward threatened, his face very close to hers. She took the chance and leaned forward to kiss him.

He thrust her away from him so fast, she almost fell off of the table.

"What the hell?" Lauren screeched.

"I don't want you. I don't know how many time I have to say it. My mother, who has never hated another human in her life, thinks you are Satan's Spawn. That should've told me something." Edward said.

"She seemed to love Bella." James observed, popping a peanut into his mouth.

"She has met your mother? You made me wait for six god damned months. And after a week, you take her home to Mama?" Lauren yelled.

"Yes! I love her!" Edward screamed back. He took a deep breath and rubbed his neck.

Lauren fell quiet.

"How? What?" She stammered. "I shouldn't have cheated on you, but we can fix this. I'm sorry." She murmured.

"It never would've worked anyway. If it wasn't you cheating, I would've done it eventually with Bella. I can't explain it but there is this pull…" He shrugged.

Lauren got up and straightened herself up. She held her head high.

"You will regret this. And when you discover I am right, don't come crying to me."

She stalked out of the room.

James observed Edward.

"Dude, you look like shit warmed over."

"Thanks." Edward chuckled cheerlessly.

"If you ever want to talk…" He offered.

Edward nodded. James gripped his arm and squeezed, walking out, leaving Edward alone.

Was Lauren right? Was this a lost cause? Was he out of his mind? Was this worry and possible heartache worth it?

Only one person knew the answer to that… and Edward, he wanted answers.

He walked out of the room to go get exactly that.

 **So violence is never the answer... okay sometimes it really is. Rome wasn't built in a day but our girl will evolve. Eventually.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Harpies, I have made it to the big times. The troll reviewer known as jk (guest) reviewed on one of my fics. They only tear apart and complain about better known fics... so yay me!**

 **Seriously though, thank you to all that have reviewed this fic. Everyone has been so supportive. Special thanks to Natalie for pimping me out on FB.**

By the time Edward made it to Bella's office, he was fuming. He had been nothing but understanding and she was still holding him at arms-length. He was willing to work through her issues with her but she had to give a little too. He raised his hand to knock on the partially opened door, knowing barging in would not put her in the best mood, but paused when he heard her on the phone.

"I just don't know what to do." He heard her say. He knew he should move away from the door and give her privacy but the heartbroken tone in her voice made him stay.

"He is… great, but he works here… no I am not going to tell you who it is… no… I don't know how I feel… it's only been a week for Christ's sake… oh and thanks for the mix up with the house by the way… shit… yes, it is Dr. Cullen… don't get all excited, it can't go anywhere… you know why… no, I haven't told him… it has been one week, remember… besides no one knows but you and Dad and I want to keep it that way… look Mom, it is much easier to put up my walls as you call them, instead of getting in too deep and being broken when he realizes what he is missing out on… when he realizes what I won't give him… I just can't go there… I know I've never tried, Mom and I've been okay with that, it's just he's different… I don't know. I feel different around him… just talk to Dad, okay… see if he can wrap things up there sooner… okay… yes, I know, I love you too… bye."

He heard her sigh, though it barely registered with him. She wanted to leave Seattle, leave _him_ sooner rather than later. He didn't want that to happen, couldn't have that happen. In such a short time, she had become as necessary as to him as air. He had to make her see that no matter what was wrong, no matter how hard it was to commit to him, he was there for her and would be patient.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." She said, her voice quiet.

He pushed the door all the way open. "Hey." He forced a smile.

"Uh… hi." She looked sheepish. "I went too far, didn't I?"

He looked at her, confused.

"I know, I shouldn't have slapped her but she just pushed my buttons." She explained.

"Oh, I don't care about that. I'm sure she had it coming. What did she say to you anyway?" He asked.

Bella blushed.

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she just said I wasn't right for you and that I was a whore, which may be true but she basically called you an idiot and… I just…" She ran a hand through her hair. "I couldn't let her say that about you." She finished with a sigh.

"I don't think I am an idiot. Do you think I am an idiot?" He asked.

She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"I think that she's right." She said.

"So, you do think I am an idiot." He teased weakly.

"No, I think that she would be better for you. I mean, not her, but someone like her."

"A cold-hearted bitch?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, someone who can give you want you want, what you need." She said, her tone frustrated.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, agitated.

"It means I am no good for you, Edward."

"Why the fuck not?" He yelled. "I don't understand. Make me understand." His tone softened to a pleading one.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry but I just…" She blinked her eyes quickly trying to hold back her tears.

"Let me help you. If you don't want to commit, fine. We can take it slow. I know this feels fast, I think so too, so let's just slow it down. Get to know each other. I really want to know everything about you. Just please…"

"What if what you find out is a deal breaker?" She whispered, one tear falling down her cheek.

"Not possible." He promised.

"We shouldn't. This can only end badly. I am not what you need." She said.

"Well, you are what I want. So…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"How can you know that? I met you eight days ago. You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you are generous and kind and bossy and stubborn. I know that you are a good cook and that you love your family. You are accepting of people's differences and embrace your own. I know that you are a good shoulder to cry on and tolerant, most of the time, to people's faults. I know that you make me feel like I have never felt before and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. So, please go out with me tonight. We will go to a restaurant that serves big chunks of carbs in a basket and I can even spring for an ice cream cone if you are really good." He waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. She couldn't help herself.

"How good do I have to be?" She asked, pressing against him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully, embracing her.

She sighed, her head cradled on his shoulder.

"Yes." She said.

Edward pulled her back and grinned at her. He picked her up and whirled her around in a circle.

She squealed.

"You know, I agree with Lauren. You are an idiot. Now put me down."

He put her back on her feet, still grinning.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He told her, walking to the door.

"Pick me up? You live with me!" She shouted to his departing back. His laughter was the only answer she got.

She turned back to her desk, looking at her phone. She sighed and picked it up, dialing quickly.

"Mom? Thanks for getting in my head. Now I have a date. I have never been on a date. So what do I do now, genius?"

Her mother's laughter rang in her ear.

She would almost swear that Edward and her mom were in this together. She rolled her eyes and focused on her mother's advice.

Because it looked like she had a date tonight.

 **See you tomorrow or Monday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's date night! Enjoy.**

Bella heard the doorbell ring as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she wondered who that was. She grabbed her heels and walked downstairs as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" She yelled. She wrenched open the door and blinked rapidly at the sight standing before her.

It was six foot two of the most gorgeous creation on God's green earth.

"I sure hope you will be by the end of the night." He smirked.

"That is a very inappropriate thing to say on a first date." Bella teased.

"Hmmm… does that mean there will be others?" Edward asked.

"Oh… um… I don't… we… I mean… crap." She rambled.

"That wasn't a trick question, Bella." He looked at her expectantly. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"You live here, Edward." She reminded him.

"Not tonight I don't. Tonight I am picking my ravishing date up at her house and am praying she invites me in for 'coffee' later on."

"Well, that depends on you, now doesn't it?" She told him, stifling a smile.

Edward looked her up and down slowly.

"You look breathtaking." He told her reverently. He leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Nuh, uh… I have been told that a woman doesn't put out on the first date, so keep your hands to yourself." She told him.

"Who the hell told you that?" Edward exclaimed.

"My mother." She told him, her tongue firmly in cheek.

"Yeah, well your mother is a cockblocker." He grumbled.

Bella giggled at the look on his face. She balanced her hand on Edward's shoulder as she put her shoes on. They were black and matched her dress. Her mother had told her that when in doubt, wear a little black dress. It was appropriate for almost all occasions, flattered your figure and looked good in a pile on the floor when you were fucking your date.

Her mother was… progressive.

"Actually, my mother is the furthest thing from a cockblocker, but I don't want to have to bleach your brain out with the mental images I could provide from my childhood."

Edward winced.

"Yeah, please don't." He said quickly. "If she is so… free, why are you afraid to show the real you?"

"You mean, why don't I go to work looking like Rainbow Brite?" She asked.

He nodded, fingering her black extensions.

"My mother is awesome at home but at work, she is the consummate professional. No one should step out of line and tarnish her reputation. At home, she is just Mom and bakes cookies and shit." Bella shrugged.

Edward nodded in understanding and smiled at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

Bella took a deep breath.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and just have loud, shouty, sweaty sex?" She asked hopefully.

"Bella." Edward's tone was warning.

"Fine. It's just… I am good at that." She said.

"God, don't I know it." He said. "But I am going to take you out as promised. The other can happen later."

"That all depends on whether you put on a good date or not." She teased.

"Oh, I put on a great date." He told her.

He held out his hand.

After a brief moment of hesitation and a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, she reached out and grasped his.

"Okay, let's do this." She said.

They were halfway out the door, when he heard...

"Hey, if it's a total bust can we defile your car?"

 *****TMAIA*****

"It wasn't that bad!" Edward exclaimed.

Bella gaped at him.

"The waitress all but gave you a lap dance. She got mad at me for interrupting her conversation with you by asking for a refill on my water. And I am not altogether convinced she didn't spit in it!"

Edward laughed.

"Jealous much?" He asked.

Bella glared at him.

"I don't get jealous." She told him.

"You don't get jealous or you don't want to get jealous?" He asked, with a sideways glance at her.

Bella looked down at their interlocked hands. When did that happen?

"I have never had a reason to be jealous before, remember?"

"Now you do." He informed her.

"Thanks, I think." She said.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? That waitress doesn't hold a candle to you. No one holds a candle to you."

Bella snorted derisively.

"Yeah, because my two toned hair and my tats and my leather just screams perfection, right?"

"Yeah, for me it does." He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

Bella held his gaze, but the feelings became too intense and she looked away.

"Didn't you say something about ice cream?" She said, changing the subject.

Edward nodded slowly, letting it go for now.

"Yes, let's go get some ice cream." He agreed.

"Are you even going to eat it, you health nut?" Bella asked.

"I eat junk food." He said. She looked at him knowingly. "Sometimes. I will just lick it off your body later."

Bella stopped walking and looked at him quickly.

"You know, I think I have some ice cream in the freezer, in the kitchen, at home. I know you wanted coffee but how about some mint chocolate chip instead?" She asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled and kissed her softly before opening the door to his car for her. She got in with a seductive look.

He walked around to the driver's side, whistling.

He would bring her over to the light side in no time.

 *****TMAIA*****

"I can't believe that you are an ice cream snob!" Bella exclaimed.

"I am not." Edward protested weakly.

"You so are. You made a special stop at a gourmet shop to buy some coffee ice cream. Coffee? Really? Do you want me to intravenously insert coffee into your arm?"

"What? I like coffee." He said.

Bella laughed and took the bag, heading towards the kitchen. She got two bowls, two spoons and the scooper and proceeded to fix them a bowl of their preferences. He watched her putter around the kitchen efficiently. She stopped in the middle of what she was doing to slip her shoes off, throwing them behind her. She took a bite of his ice cream and shrugged.

"Hey, that's mine." He teased.

She looked up guiltily and smiled sweetly.

"Just testing the merchandise." She explained.

"I have some merchandise you can test out." He playfully leered.

She shot him a condescending look.

"Down boy." She drawled.

He promptly fell to the floor. She laughed.

"I was talking about that boy." She said, with a nod to his lap.

"Oh, well, he doesn't listen as well as I do." Edward shrugged.

"Get off the floor." She demanded.

He made a show of getting up.

"Getting old. huh?" She asked.

He growled at her.

She thrust a bowl at him.

"Eat your ice cream, Old Man."

He followed her into the living room and they sat on the couch. She picked up the remote.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" She asked.

"TV?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him in askance.

"Well, I thought you wanted to…' He trailed off.

She feigned innocence.

"Oh! You thought I was gonna put out on the first date? What kind of girl do you take me for Dr. Cullen?"

"An easy one?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"That is a highly inappropriate thing to say to your… girl… friend… who's a girl… sex partner thingee… whatever I am…" She stammered.

Edward looked at her knowingly.

"You are my Bella." He said lightly.

"Yeah, I am… your… Bella." She agreed, choking on the words.

Edward's grin seemed to make the room light up.

Bella looked down bashfully.

"So, a movie?" He asked, letting her off the hook.

Her answering smile warmed his heart and made him weak in the knees. He knew he shouldn't let her get away with not facing her problems but she had him wrapped around his little finger… and well his… you know.

"Chick flick, action, comedy, drama… porn?" She asked, flipping through the pay per views.

"Porn? That's an option?" He asked.

"No, but that certainly got your attention." She deadpanned.

"Tease." He grumbled.

'Yeah, but you love me." She said playfully. Her grin faltered. "I mean… you like me, not love me… I am not… we are not… first date… sex…that's all… watching a movie… not porn… want some popcorn?"

Edward looked at her in amazement as she rambled then shot up out of her seat and all but ran to the kitchen.

He sighed.

"Yes, I do love you." He whispered to the still and silent living room.

 *****TMAIA*****

Edward looked over at Bella as the movie, a comedy, was over. Neither had laughed, or moved for that matter. They had sat on opposite sides of the couch and had stayed in uncomfortable silence for the whole hour and forty-seven minutes.

"Well, that was good." Bella said hesitantly.

Edward looked at her in amazement. He shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"I lo… like you… a lot. I have made no secret of that fact. I understand you have issues, but you don't have to be all stiff and unyielding. I am not going to force you into anything you don't want."

"Won't you?" She asked, her voice low.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I say I only want sex for one night, you seduce me in my office and have me agree to just sex. You say you can handle that. Not five days later, you are convincing me to go out on a date and I agree. So here we are. What's next? Exclusivity? Engagement? Marriage?" She yelled.

He felt his jaw clench.

"I didn't force you into shit. I may have cajoled you but I didn't take away your free will. So you can't put that on me." She opened her mouth to protest but he put a hand up. "No, I am talking so you need to shut up." Her mouth dropped open but she stayed quiet. "I have listened to you bellow and complain and tell me you don't do relationships, you are happy single, you are messed up and I agree- you are completely fucked up, but I. Don't. Care. I have feelings for you and if you don't reciprocate them, then fine, but you don't get to tell me what I feel. Do you understand me?"

Bella nodded, her mouth still open.

"Good, I am going to bed now. I will see you tomorrow. It is supposed to rain so I will give you a ride and then after work, we will go find you a car and then have dinner. Oh, and there will be no other people as long as we are having sex. That is not open to negotiation. Am I clear?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but obviously thought better of it and just nodded again.

He strode forward, took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. He released her and then went up the stairs without a backwards glance.

Bella watched him go and touched her fingertips to her tingling lips.

Damn, mad, angry, forceful Edward was fuckhot.

And she was going to bed alone.

She sighed and trudged up the stairs.

One day she would learn to shut her big mouth and use it more appropriately.

Apparently today was not that day…

 **Rome wasn't built in a day, Harpies. See you tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this wasn't up last night. I explained why to my FB group (you should join *shameless plug*) and I blamed FF net but it was all me. Something about docx and story and what not. Anyway here we are. Enjoy.**

Bella tossed and turned. She flopped over on her back and turned her head to look at the alarm clock… 2:00am. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes.

She knew why she couldn't sleep.

 _Edward._

She sighed.

She deserved his tirade earlier. She had purposefully fucked up their date. He just got too close. He was so deep into her psyche that she didn't think he could be expelled. How the hell did this happen? And why didn't she stop it?

She knew why.

She just didn't know what to do with that knowledge. Would he still want her after he knew the whole truth about her? Would he sacrifice what he wanted most to be with her and not resent her years from now?

She shuddered when she finished that last thought. She had never thought in terms of years when thinking about another person other than her parents. And to think that way about a man she had only known for less than two weeks scared her to death. She wasn't worried about the time frame, cause her parents always told her they had known from the first time they locked eyes.

Her parents. She smiled as she thought of them and all they had gone through to get to the point they were at now. The other spouses, her custody arrangements, which in the end were easily enough solved, moving away from the only home either had ever known to get away from the bad memories… they had never looked back and had made a great family for Bella to grow up in. Which made her situation so bitter sweet.

She looked again at the clock.

 _2:17am._

Ugh. Time was way too slow in some instances and way too fast in others. She sighed again and then made a decision.

She got out of bed and padded quietly towards his room. The door was shut and she didn't know whether to knock, go in or go back to her own room.

She knocked softly.

"Come in." Was the soft reply.

She took a deep breath.

"Hey. It's me." She said then instantly blushed.

Of course it was her, who else would it be?

He nodded, his face serious. He searched her face for something, anything.

"I… I have never done this before, as I am sure you know. I have told you that enough." She laughed nervously. "I have my reasons and I know I have to share those with you at some point. I am not ready at the moment to do that. I'm sorry but I need to work up the courage to do that. Cause I am pretty sure that is going to be a deal breaker and I don't think I could take you walking away right now. I don't think I could take you walking away at all but I think, no I know, that I am ready to try… this… us… with you. If you still want to, that is."

She watched his face. His expression went from serious to understanding to curious and then to happy during her verbal vomit.

"I want to." He said earnestly.

She let out a breath.

"Okay. Okay. So we are going to do this, date, I mean." She said.

"Yes, we are." He agreed.

"Do you… I mean, can I…." She gestured to the bed.

Understanding dawned on his face.

"Of course you can. You can sleep here anytime you want. What's mine is yours and all that." He said.

"Obviously." She said, getting into bed next to him and immediately laying her head on his chest. His arms came around her, effectively trapping her there as she listened to his heartbeat.

"You know, this is actually my bed." She commented.

"Actually, I bought this bed and brought it with me and placed the other bed in the room you are in." He told her.

She sat up abruptly.

"You mean… I am sleeping in the bed my parents had sex in?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." He said laughing.

"That is wrong on so many levels." She complained.

Edward shrugged and pulled her back to him.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever think we are moving too fast? That this… us… is too fast?" She asked.

"Seeing as how I am chasing you, I would say no." He reminded her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you are chasing me." She said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm glad too."

"Edward?"

Edward sighed.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we just sleep tonight?" She asked.

"We would already be asleep if you would stop talking." He told her, his tone amused.

"We will have to work on your communication skills cause if you tell me to shut up one more time, I am going to hurt you." She threatened.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep." He demanded.

"Hey, Edward?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Okay." She said.

He laughed and kissed her gently before cuddling her next to him and falling into a deep and comforted sleep.

 *****TMAIA*****

"We are going to be late, Edward! Stop fucking with your hair and get a move on it!" Bella shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, grinning sheepishly.

"I have you know, it takes a lot of effort for my hair to look like this." He informed her.

"What… overly moussed and purposefully messy?" She smirked.

"Yeah." He agreed before laughing.

He came down the stairs and grabbed her to him, looking deeply into her eyes before kissing her socks off. Damn, the things that man could do with his lips and his tongue and his…

Damn, she really needed to put on some panties. Wetness dripping down her leg was not comfortable.

She pulled back from him.

"I will meet you in the car. I have to get some… um… something from my room." She said, before sprinting up the stairs.

She had been in emotion overload since waking up in his arms. She hadn't even felt the urge to run. Amazing how things had changed in such a short amount of time. How she had changed. She actually felt like she had a purpose other than her job. Hopefully, she could balance the two.

She knew she needed to talk to him, to really let him in but the fear of his reaction was making her hesitate. She had so many doubts and questions. Could she move here? If not could they make a long distance relationship work? Could he love her no matter what? She needed answers just as much as she was sure he did. She made the decision to talk to him soon.

"Hey, Bella! Get a move on it! We are going to be late. Your hair will never be as good as mine so stop trying." He yelled up the stairs. She hurriedly put her panties on under her skirt and ran down the stairs.

It will all be worked out.

Soon.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Boys are stupid."

Bella looked up and raised her eyebrow at Tanya who had flopped herself down on the couch.

"And the non-sequitor award goes to…"

"I'm sorry, but boys are stupid." Tanya sighed.

"Boys are stupid, why?" Bella asked distractedly. She was trying to finish the budget for next quarter. The suits were up her ass. Good thing she wore panties today, huh?

"Jake totally threw me off his case and put me in the Pit. The Pit Bella." She ranted.

"What did you do?" Bella asked, finally concentrating on Tanya.

"Why do you think I did something?"

Bella leveled a look at her.

"Okay, fine. I might have told him he diagnosed the patient wrong, in front of the patient and then proceed to go over his head to Rose when he argued with me."

"You might have or you did?" Bella asked.

"I did."

"Tanya! You can't do that. No wonder you are running all the attendings off."

"What? How can you say that? I have not."

"Seth Clearwater?"

"Total asshole." Bella's eyes bored into her. "He dumped me the day before our wedding."

"He is an asshole." Bella agreed.

"Carmen Ateara?"

"How was I supposed to know she wanted to be hugged all the time? I don't hug!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Peters?"

"Hey, she's still here." Tanya objected.

"She resigned this morning." Bella informed her.

"Well, shit. Now who is supposed to teach me?" Tanya said in a frustrated tone.

"Good question! If you would stop running off the staff you wouldn't have to ask that."

"It's not me. It's not my fault they can't hang." She said.

"That is not helping me. Now I have to hire a new cardio God. I don't have time for that." Bella complained.

"Stop fucking Cullen and you will have more time to find me a cardio God." Tanya suggested.

"I will stop fucking Edward when you stop fucking Jake." Bella countered.

"No fucking way! That man is a fucking God in bed." Tanya said, her tone aghast.

"Okay, can we stop saying fucking?" Bella asked, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, are we going all Catholic good girl? Are you Larping?"

"Am I what?"

"Larping. Live Action Role Playing." Tanya informed her. "Do you have the naughty Catholic school girl outfit?"

"Not a geek, unlike you apparently." Bella said, crinkling her nose up. "But yes, I have the outfit."

"Nice, just when I think you are boring, you rise." Tanya nodded in approval.

"One thing I could never be accused of is being boring. Hello… pink hair, fuck hot motorcycle, any of this ring a bell?"

"Yeah, but that was the old Bella. Now you are settled down Bella, who is a whole lot more boring." Tanya sighed.

Bella frowned.

"I am not… settled down." Bella objected.

Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"You live with him, you eat with him, you work with him, you sleep with him. You are settled down."

"So are you."

"I am not denying it. You are. He is a catch or so I have heard from the desperate, horny nurses. He is not my type… all that hair and niceness." Tanya shuddered.

"Jake is nice."

"Jake is all moody and sullen. I like a little dark and twisty in my men."

"I'm all for the dark and twisty." Bella laughed.

"So?"

"So, what?" Bella hedged.

"What is holding you back?" Tanya asked.

Bella feigned interest in the paperwork on her desk.

Tanya got up and jerked the folder away from her.

"Answer me, bitch." She demanded.

"Okay, cranky!" Bella exclaimed. "There is something I haven't told him about me and I think… no, I know… it will be a deal breaker and that sucks because I really like him and I don't want this to end but it has to end and no good can come of sleeping with your boss… I mean I'm his boss but well you know what I mean and I just don't know how to tell him and I am scared and confused and I just wish someone would tell me to shut up… but my point is… I have a secret and I am scared to tell him but I know I have to." Bella took a deep breath.

Tanya sat down slowly looking a little dazed.

"Okay?" She said slashed asked.

"So? What do you think I should do?" Bella asked anxiously.

"You know I just thought you would tell me he had a triple nipple. I've got nothing." Tanya said, her face apologetic.

"Tanya!"

"What?! I am not a shrink. You need Mental Defects on six. You need advice on how to do a cardio bypass, I'm your girl, otherwise, I am only good for liquor and sarcastic comments. Do you want me to get Alice?"

"No, I don't need kittens and rainbows." Bella said shortly.

Her intercom crackled and her assistant's voice came over.

"Dr. Swan? Um… you have a visitor?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Who is it, Jessica?"

"She says she's your mother."

 _Oh. Shit._

 **Next up is Renee and Renee is my favorite Renee ever.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy.**

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?"

Bella reached up to her hair and winced. It was purple and blonde today. Great.

"Um…" Bella said blankly.

"Really, Bella. Purple? Next you are going to tell me it was pink and black and blue."

"Don't forget green and oh, my personal favorite, orange." Tanya chimed in.

"You're not helping, Denali." Bella hissed.

Tanya shrugged and focused instead on Renee.

"Hi. Dr. Swan, I am Tanya Denali. I am a very _very_ big fan of your work." Tanya gushed, enthusiastically shaking Renee's hand.

"Oh, are you specializing in General?" Renee smiled.

"Hell no. I am Cardio all the way." She boasted.

Renee sniffed.

"Cardio. You all know what you want and will stop at nothing to get it. Am I close?" She asked.

"That's about right." Tanya agreed.

"Of course, I am always right." Renee said, winking.

"Your mom is the shit." Tanya said, looking at Bella.

"Yeah… so Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought about our conversation yesterday and I just couldn't stand not being here for this."

"For what exactly?" Bella asked.

"To watch you fall in love, of course." Renee said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, you missed that already." Tanya confided to Renee.

"What?" Renee asked, despair evident in her tone.

"Yep, but she is totally in denial, so you might be here when she finally admits it to herself. Hope you packed enough clothes. She's a stubborn one."

"Yeah, I am afraid she gets that from me. Well, I have a no limit credit card and there are a lot of stores here so I am good."

"Hello?" Bella said.

They both turned to her, question marks plainly written on their faces.

"Hi. Remember me? The person you are discussing as if I am not in the fucking room? Yeah, that's me."

"Dear, stop cursing. It's not ladylike." Renee reprimanded.

"And telling me to wear a black dress because I will look fuckable in it, is?" Bella countered.

"Hey, don't get mad at me for trying to get you laid. With your disposition these past few years, I figured you were lacking in that area. Excuse me for trying to help." Renee said.

"Mom, I get laid like all the freaking time. Okay? I have slept with more men then you have taught in your long career, so I don't need help at all in that area."

"Oh My God. My daughter is a whore." Renee said, her tone harsh.

Tanya started laughing and quickly covered it with a cough. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry. You were saying?" She said, looking expectantly between the mother and daughter.

Bella glared at her and Tanya smiled evilly.

"Is this about…"

"Don't start Mom. Please." Bella pleaded.

"You have to tell him sometime. Why not now? Tanya go find Edward for me." Renee suggested.

Tanya paused and looked at Bella uncertainly.

"Yeah, Mom, great idea. I can tell him before his surgery so he can dump me and then be so upset about it that he kills his patient." Bella said sarcastically.

"You are overreacting." Renee stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, you really are Bella." Tanya chimed in.

"Shut up. You don't even know what we are talking about." Bella told her.

"Maybe not, but I do know that it would take a lot for that man to jump ship. By the way, did you know he has a rather unhealthy obsession with ferry boats?" Tanya informed everyone.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You don't get it. Neither of you get it. Yes, Mom, you know but you don't understand what it has done to me... how it makes me feel because you never asked. And Tanya, you don't know and even if you did, you have the sensitivity of a snail so you are really not any help either. So both of you leave me alone and I will get to it when I get to it."

"Yeah, when? Your wedding night?" Renee said sarcastically.

"Mom? Sarcasm really doesn't suit you."

Tanya nodded.

"Yeah, it really doesn't." She agreed.

"Well, both of you… meaning you and Edward… are going to join me for dinner tonight."

Bella opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh no, young lady. I am going to meet this man of yours, one way or another. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice." Renee interrupted.

Bella sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! Glad that's settled. I only wish your father could be here to see this. Dinner with you and a boy that's not gay. I should get a camera." Renee said smiling.

"Ugh, Mom. This isn't high school." Bella shuddered.

"I said I should, not that I would." Renee said. "Lighten up."

"I will lighten up… when… I feel… light." Bella ranted.

She looked at both of the woman smiling at her and had to get out of there. She huffed and grabbed her paperwork and headed out the door.

She took one last look at them and huffed again.

"Hey, Renee?"

"Yes, Tanya?"

"I have a camera you can borrow."

 *****TMAIA*****

"Don't mention anything about my biological father… or her affair with my step dad… or the fact that he left his wife… better not mention anything at all about her residency." Bella told Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes good-naturedly and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"I have been in social situations before, you know?" He assured her.

"Not with my family." She grumbled.

"It's going to be fine. She just wants to meet your boyfriend. It is perfectly normal."

"Boyfriend?" She asked panicky.

"Oh, is that not what I am? I'm sorry… I just assumed…"

"No! No, boyfriend is… okay… I just suddenly feel like I am sixteen and bringing a boy home for the first time." She said.

"And? Is this your first time?"

She cut him a look.

"I mean, bringing a boy home to meet your mother." He clarified.

"Yeah, well… there was David, but he was gay."

"Oh every parent's dream. A guy who doesn't want in their daughter's pants." He teased.

"No but he definitely wanted in my closet. I had some great shoes." She threw back at him.

He laughed and she joined in but abruptly stopped as they pulled into the driveway. Her mother's car was already there.

"Take a deep breath." He instructed. "It is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled.

"Mothers love me. She will too." He assured her, getting out of the car.

"That's what I am afraid of." She whispered to herself.

 *****TMAIA*****

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself." Renee instructed.

"Well, I am the Neurosurgery Attending. I attended Bowdoin and Columbia and came back home to Seattle once I finished my residency at Mount Sinai. I have been here for eight years now."

"Why did you come back? Didn't you like the East Coast?" Renee asked.

"No, I loved it but my family's here and I wanted to be there for them. My father died when I was ten and my mother is getting older- don't tell her I said that please- and I want to be here to help out." He said.

"So, you are family oriented?" Renee prodded.

Bella drew in a sharp breath and cast a warning look at her mother.

"Yes, I am." He answered, turning his attention back to Renee.

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have four sisters… two older, two younger… very girly, lots of kids. Fourteen to be exact, ranging in ages from twenty to five." He said laughing.

"That's… a lot. Have you met them, Bella?"

"Yes." She whispered, concentrating on her plate.

"Well, that is a surprise. You have only known Edward how long? Two weeks and you have met his family."

"I went to volunteer and it happened to be at Elizabeth's, Mrs. Cullen's, church and she strongly urged me to eat dinner with them. It was nice…loud and lively and…nice." She said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, Bella got a little freaked out. I think she thought they were already planning our wedding and the birth of our children." Edward said, chuckling.

Bella paled and sucked in a breath.

"I assured her that was not the case. They would wait until they knew her for at least two months before giving us baby name books." He teased, knowing he should stop but wanting to know why she was reacting like this.

"What are your feelings for my daughter?" Renee asked seriously.

"Mom!"

"No, it's okay, Bella. I can answer." He turned to Renee. "I know that I have only known her for two weeks and I know it seems impossible to know. But I do, know, that she is it for me. It was like I was drowning and she saved me. She is my air. I thought I knew what I wanted in a woman, in a relationship, but I was wrong. It's like every woman I dated was preparing me for the day I met your daughter. I want to give her everything she wants, everything she needs. If she will let me." Edward said, looking between mother and daughter.

"Oh, okay. I have no objections to that at all." Renee smiled excitedly. "Wow, I never would have guessed that when I purposefully messed up the housing situation that this would happen. I mean, I hoped but…"

"You what?" Bella asked, her tone low and deadly.

"Edward always seemed like such a nice man when I would talk to him and he always paid his rent on time and always fixed things and took care of this house that I figured you two might hit it off." Renee explained.

"You mean you meddled once again. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to meet anyone?" Bella asked.

"You're not happy. I want you to be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"You insured I would never be happy. You and Charlie made that decision when I was seventeen. You didn't even consult me!"

"What happened then was not our fault. It was the only way to guarantee you would live."

"Did you ever think for one minute that I wouldn't want to after that? That no one would want damaged goods?" She screamed, her throat aching..

"How would you know? You don't give any man a chance. You just spread your legs and keep your emotions out of it. Do you think I want that for you?" Renee yelled back, standing up and putting her hands on the table in front of her. She leaned closer to Bella. "Do you think I don't see what you are doing?"

"What? Tell me, oh wise one, what am I doing?" Bella said, her gaze level.

"You drive anyone away who even tries to get your attention for more than just sex. And now for the first time in fourteen years, you have let someone in. Someone good, someone right for you. It isn't going to matter to him, Honey. It only matters to you."

Edward had sat back and watched this exchange quietly, but he was really lost.

"I'm sorry. What the hell are you two talking about?"

Bella blinked and switched her gaze to him, instantly softening her features. Suddenly, she looked horrified.

"I… I… have to go." She ran around the table but strong arms stopped her.

"Oh no, you don't. You are going to tell me what you have been avoiding telling me. Come on, it can't be that bad. Just tell me. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

She extracted herself out of his grip and looked him in the eyes, her own filled with un-shed tears.

"What is the one thing you want more than anything in the world?" She asked.

"Bella…." He sighed.

"Answer the question." She demanded softly.

"You." He said simply.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"The only thing I think of is having you in my life and maybe one day, marriage and a family. I think about coming home to you and a daughter that looks like you or a son that looks like me. That's all."

Her eyes went dead and the tears filed one by one down her ashen cheeks.

"And that is the one thing I can't give you." She whispered.

"What aversion do you have to kids?" He asked.

"I don't have any aversions. I want kids, I'm good with kids."

"Then what?"

"I can't have kids, Edward." Her breath out in a whoosh and her shoulders sagged.

"I don't understand."

"As in I am physically unable to conceive or carry a child… ever." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "Still want a future with me now?"

She backed away and with one last long apologetic look, she flew out the door, slamming it behind her.

 **Most of you guessed because I am as subtle as a freight train. I don't have time for cloak and dagger so I am somewhat obvious in my plots. Oh well...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Short but it's all I have edited up until now... but it gives you answers.**

He looked at the closed door helplessly, his mind reeling from the implications of what had been revealed to him.

She was infertile. It all made sense now; the secrecy, her feeling inept, running out of the room at his mom's house, fighting her feelings for him.

He shook his head to clear it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked into the sad, tear filled eyes of Renee.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. She just doesn't get that she is wonderful despite her infertility." She said, sinking down into the couch heavily.

"What happened to her?" He asked and then paused. "Never mind, I need to talk to Bella about it."

Renee nodded.

"We did what we thought was best." She told him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Does it matter to you?" Renee asked quietly.

He looked her dead in the eyes, his gaze steady and sure.

"No."

Renee nodded, smiling widely.

He stood up abruptly.

"I have to go find her." He stormed out the door.

Renee laughed softly when she heard the door slam for the second time that night.

"Good work, Renee." She said to herself, mentally patting herself on the back.

 *****TMAIA*****

Bella drove until her tears obscured her view of the road and then pulled over on the side of the road. She laid her head down on the steering wheel and struggled to catch her breath, her sobs echoing in the silent car.

She couldn't believe she had blurted it out like that. She had to admit to herself, though, that it felt good to have it off her chest. She hated keeping that from him. Normally, it didn't bother her, but then again she had never connected with someone like this before. She had never had electricity flow through her veins at a simple touch, had never felt like her heart was going to palpitate out of her chest, had never felt so complete.

She took a deep ragged breath and sat back, throwing her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. It was over. She couldn't give him what he wanted, what he needed and that made her feel worse than anything. She felt like she was letting him down. She should've told him, but how do you shove that into conversation?

' _Hey, that feels so good, but before we fuck just thought I would let you know, we don't need a condom unless you have some horrible venereal disease, I am barren… okay? Thanks.'_

Yeah, that would've went over really well.

"Fuck." She whispered. She hit the steering wheel. "Fuck!" She screamed.

The passenger side door wrenched open.

"I don't know about you but I think we need to talk first before fucking."

She started and looked helplessly at Edward before looking away.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"You are the only Lexus parked on the side of the road, without your hazard lights on may I add. Do you want to get into an accident?" He asked.

She snorted.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

He got into the car and shut the door, reaching over and pressing the button for the hazard lights. She rolled her eyes and sniffled. He handed her a tissue. She looked at him under her lashes and took it. He grabbed her hand and held it while reaching over and wiping her face himself.

"Edward, just… you don't have to do this."

"I want to." He said.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I can't have kids. As in no kids for me."

"I don't care."

She looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't care? You want kids. Badly. Your whole family's lot in life is to populate Seattle single-handedly. And they do it… well. You can't be serious." She ranted.

"I don't care." He repeated, more forcefully this time.

She regarded him closely for any signs of insincerity and found none.

"No. I won't… I can't be the reason you don't have any children. You'll resent me. Why are we even having this conversation? I mean, it's been two weeks… two. That conversation should come after months of dating not after two weeks of sex and sarcasm."

"I love you." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened.

"You what?" She said breathlessly.

"I love you and I don't care if you are Satan herself. So you can't have kids, big deal." He shrugged. "There is more than one way to make a family, Bella. We can adopt, we can use a surrogate, hell, we can buy one if we have to." He smiled to show he was kidding about the last part. "But you're right, this is something that will happen in the future. Let's just concentrate on the present right now. Okay? We will just date and have sex until the sun comes up and go to family dinners and work together on unique medical cases and laugh at the gossip behind our backs. Let's just live and the rest will hopefully just fall into place." His hand ghosted over her face.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What if…"

He placed his pointer finger of his right hand over her lips.

"No what ifs." He said, his voice mockingly stern. He looked down at his lap. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Yeah. Um… I was in a car accident the summer I turned seventeen. A drunk driver ran me off the road. The car flipped and I presented with lower abdominal pain so they did an ultrasound. It revealed I had extensive damage to my uterus, right ovary and tube so the doctor strongly urged my parents to do a partial vaginal hysterectomy because 'I may have problems later and that way I wouldn't have a scar other than a few laparoscopic incisions'." She mocked. "Didn't help the scar on my soul, though." She laughed bitterly. "I guess I should be happy I am alive and survived with very little damage but I just felt like a part of me died that day. I mean, at seventeen who thinks about having kids? But it just seemed to make my future.. empty." She shrugged.

"I, for one, am glad that you're alive. It would be very dull without you around." He said, brushing her hair back.

"You just met me."

"Yeah and I was very dull. Ask James." He grinned.

"Must be the company you were keeping." She said wryly.

"Yeah, that must be it." He pulled her to him.

"I know tonight was hard for you, but I need to ask you for one thing."

"What?"

"Stop running from me. Stay and talk it out. Please." He pleaded.

"I'll work on it but I can't make any promises. Avoidance is ingrained in my DNA."

"Oh I've heard about that. The Avoidance gene. Really big in the news right now."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the sarcasm to me." She demanded, snuggling into his side.

"Okay. You're better at it anyway. Is that the Sarcastic gene?" He teased.

"Yep."

"Are we okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Good." He kissed her head.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered laughing. They always did this questioning stuff.

"I think I love you, too."

 **Probably not the most medically accurate but I'm not a doctor and I don't research. I do enough of that for college ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long delay. My father fell off a ladder at work and broke both ankles so I had to travel to check on him and then the girl's first week of school happened. Anyway, I'm back.**

 **There is some Grey's dialogue in this one. Back when it was oh so good, it hurt.**

"Today is the day, People. The day that dark and twisty Bella becomes bright and shiny Bella. You're probably not gonna want to be friends with me anymore, because the sheer intensity of my happiness will make your teeth hurt, but that's okay, because life is good. Life is good!

Tanya, Jasper, Alice and Alec all looked at her weirdly, eyebrows raised, while she unlocked her office.

"Okay, Pollyanna? Wipe that cheesy ass grin off your face. I can't work under these conditions." Tanya grumbled.

"Oh, someone didn't get laid last night." Bella taunted. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

Tanya and Jasper quickly took the chairs while Alice and Alec sat down gingerly on the edge of the couch, making disgusted faces.

"It's been cleaned." She told them. They breathed sighs of relief and relaxed.

"So on the agenda today is…" She began.

"Oh, uh uh. You are going to tell us why you are so happy today when you were all spastic yesterday." Tanya interrupted.

"I talked to Edward and we're good." She said simply.

"You told Edward or your mother told Edward?" Tanya pressed.

Bella looked at her sheepishly.

"My mother pushed me into telling Edward while we were eating dinner." She admitted.

"How did he take it?" Tanya asked.

"Well, after he chased me down and found me losing it in my car on the side of road, he took it just fine."

"Took what fine?" Alice interrupted. "You two are doing your 'we are best friends, we are so cool' thing. Clue us in please."

"Keep your panties on, Tink, I don't even know what it is." Tanya informed her.

Alice shot her a dirty look.

Bella hesitated. Should she tell them too? It didn't really matter about their reactions as it didn't directly affect them.

Jasper read her emotions.

"Look, if she doesn't want us to know, that's her business. We don't have to be all up in her Kool-Aid." He said.

"You don't have to tell us, Bella." Alec agreed.

"Yes, she does." Tanya and Alice said simultaneously.

Bella laughed in spite of herself.

"It's okay. Edward and I have been seeing each other and while I know it has only been a little over two weeks, we just connected. I maybe see a future with him and that is scary enough in itself, but there was something about me that would affect that future and I was scared he wouldn't want me." She explained.

"Are you really a man? Did you have an SRS?" Jasper asked.

"No!"

"Then what does it matter?" He said simply.

Bella smiled. Trust Jasper to put his own spin on it and be right.

"The secret was that I can't have children. I had a hysterectomy when I was seventeen." She informed them.

It was quiet, too quiet.

"Cool. Permanent built in birth control. You _are_ the perfect woman." Jasper teased, breaking the silence.

Alice stood up and reached over, smacking him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jasper asked rubbing his head.

"That was for being insensitive." She turned to Bella. "I am so sorry. That had to have been so hard for you."

"It was and it still is, some days, but Edward said that it didn't matter to him… that there was more than one way to have a family… so…" She shrugged.

"That is all good and fine but Bella are you planning on having a family with him? Isn't it a little too soon to worry about that?" Tanya asked, always the voice of reason.

"It is. But for the first time ever, I see myself wanting a future with someone and I needed to have everything out in the open."

"Aren't you leaving in six weeks?" Alec asked.

Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm supposed to, but I think I might see about staying around here. I mean, my father owns the place. If I can't get a job here then there is something wrong." She said.

"Nepotism at its finest. I am a proud, proud Mama." Tanya said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Shut it Crackwhore." Bella shot back.

"You first Gutterwhore." Tanya taunted.

"Ooh, I sense a catfight. Can I go get some KY first?" Jasper asked.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, okay. We have work to do people. We have to find a new Cardio God. Let's get started."

 *****TMAIA*****

"Hey, Man. Where the hell have you been?"

Edward looked at James.

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been here and home and…"

"Nowhere else." James finished. "Look, I know you are in deep with Swan and all but hello… remember me? Your best friend and confident?"

Edward looked pointedly at him.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, why do you think I did something?" James asked defensively.

"Cause you usually do something.' Edward said, grinning.

"I slept with someone I probably shouldn't have slept with." He admitted.

Edward feigned shock.

"You? I never would have guessed. So who did you do?" Edward paused. "Luke from Radiology?" He teased.

"No!" James blew out a breath. "I slept with Lauren."

Edward blinked and then laughed.

"You're laughing? Aren't you pissed?" James asked, shocked.

Before Edward could answer, Lauren sashayed up to them and draped herself over James, kissing him, while ignoring Edward.

"Hey! Good Morning Lauren!" Edward said, his tone overly friendly.

Lauren looked at him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a greeting. Used in civilized cultures by their civilized inhabitants." Edward informed her,still grinning.

"You're smiling." Why was he smiling when she was hanging all over his best friend, she wondered?

"Yeah, it's called happiness. I understand why you wouldn't recognize it." He shot back.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, wait, wait. We're, uh, being mature about this?" She said. Damn him.

"Yes, we are going to peacefully coexist in this hospital. Unless you've reconsidered flying off with your broomstick?" He paused and then when she didn't answer. "Okay then, we will peacefully coexist."

"Interesting." She said snidely, her eyes narrowed. He should be more broken up about this. He was supposed to get tired of his new whore and want her back. "You are a very strange person, Edward."

"I'm just bright and shiny, Lauren. Bright and shiny!"

He looked at James.

"Good luck with this one. Guard your loins." He told him.

He looked at Lauren.

"Give my regards to Angela."

He left them exactly the way he came. Happy and smiling.

Life was good.

 *****TMAIA*****

Edward froze when he walked into his bathroom. Bella was lying in the bathtub, her eyes closed.

"You're naked." He said.

She lazily opened one eye and looked at him.

"How many people do you know that take a bath with their clothes on?" She asked.

"You may have a point. What are you doing?" He asked, walking closer.

"Boy, you are just full of stupid tonight, huh?' She laughed.

"Happiness has sucked all my brain cells out." Edward shrugged.

"Good thing you look like you do." She observed.

"Are you saying I am handsome?" He hinted.

"Nah, you are pretty. The kind of pretty that men in prison appreciate." She teased. "Don't ever drop the soap if you end up in jail." She advised.

Edward winced.

"That is just… wrong." He shuddered.

"Hmmm…" Bella said, extending one long smooth leg out of the water and sliding her soapy washcloth down it. Edward swallowed and walked up to the bathtub, glancing down at her supple breasts and her beautiful hairless pussy… what? He chanced a look at Bella, who was looking at him with a smirk on lips.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I waxed." She said unnecessarily.

"I noticed." Edward said, clearing his throat.

Bella glanced down his body.

"So did he." She smirked again."

"He is very observant.' He swallowed hard when she opened her legs to give him a really good look.

"Dr. Cullen, I haven't had a gynecological exam in over a year. Would you mind taking a look for me?" She asked innocently.

Edward blinked spastically.

"Uh… um… okay?" He stuttered.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's called role playing, Dumbass." She moved to close her legs.

He thrust his hand in between them, effectively stopping her.

"Did I tell you to close these?" He asked, gesturing to her legs.

Bella cocked her head.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" She asked coyly.

In a swift move, he swept her out of the tub, water sluicing from her body all over the floor and him. She wrapped her legs around him and ground against his hardening length. He groaned and lost his footing, falling against the wall.

"Ow!" Bella complained, as her hip hit the drywall.

"Sorry." Edward grinned sheepishly as he settled her more securely against the wall, his grin changing to one of promise and want.

Bella forgot to breath as his dark, lustful gaze settled on her face.

"You're… um… forgiven?" She was stuttering now, as all cognitive thoughts flew out of her desire riddled brain and was now leaking out down her legs.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." She pleaded.

His lips sought hers out immediately, molding his soft lips to hers. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter her warm mouth. Permission granted. His tongue mingled with hers, sliding sensuously over it.

Suddenly, Bella snapped. She buried her fingers and palms into his full head of hair and tugged, deepening their kiss. Both needed air but refused to pull apart.

"Uhhhnnn." She moaned, internally rolling her eyes at a sound she had never imagined herself making. Hell, she made fun of people who make the noise she just did. But fuck, he was so damn good at everything. However, as his hand moved down to cup her buttocks and pull her closer to his throbbing penis, she decided she would continue to whimper like a virgin if he would continue doing whatever it was he was doing.

She took his bottom lip into her mouth, biting on it, drawing the slightest amount of blood. He pulled back, surprised. They both drew in some much needed air.

"Well, that kiss was nice." He said breathlessly.

"Fuck me." She demanded softly.

He suddenly took her lips so savagely, knocking her head against the wall.

Ow.

"Shit… sorry… you… okay?' He asked between kisses.

Her answer was to grip his hair tighter.

"So I am a good kisser, huh?" Edward asked, smirking.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it into her dripping wet pussy.

"What do you think?" She asked against his lips.

"I'm… shit." He groaned, rubbing her clit.

"Fuck… yeah." She instinctively moved against his hand. He dipped his fingers deep into her.

"You are so wet for me." He groaned again.

She writhed as he continued to play her like a violin, the muscles in his arms straining as he held her up and finger fucked her. God, he was talented.

She felt her body tighten as her orgasm started to barrel through her.

"God… damn." She moaned loudly as she trembled her way through her ecstasy. She breathed heavily and moistened her suddenly dry lips as his head hit the wall above her shoulder, his fingers still buried into her.

He moved them out of her, her body mourning the loss. He brought them up to his mouth and cleaned her juices off with his tongue.

Her breath caught again. God, that was so fucking hot. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She slid down him and fell immediately to her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. She took his long shaft into her mouth and sucked with reckless abandon. He braced his hands on the wall to keep his leverage while she licked and sucked and fondled his manhood until he was ready to explode. He suddenly pulled her up.

"I want to cum in you." He asserted.

She nodded and wrapped one leg around his bare waist and then balancing herself, brought the other one up until she was wrapped around him. He backed her against the wall and helped position her over his now throbbing, weeping penis. She felt him there, right outside of her dripping core and dropped down onto his erection, impaling herself. That incited an open mouthed, guttural moan from him as he trailed sloppy wet kisses all over her neck. She moaned as she felt the hard wall dig into her ass, the pain adding to her pleasure. He fucked her with quick, deep thrusts, the sound of wet skin on skin resounding in the small bathroom. She felt the tell-tale tightening in her lower abdomen that suggested she would cum and cum hard.

"I want you to cum all over me, you understand? All the fuck over me." He grunted.

That was all it took. His dirty talk had her screaming as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her vaginal muscles to constrict, milking his penis. She gripped his hair harder, yanking on it as the pleasure convulsed through her.

He followed her, shouting as he sprayed her walls with his essence. They both slumped against the wall, his weight holding her up against the wall. He eased back a little, still breathing hard.

"You okay?" He asked.

She looked at him smiling widely.

"I will definitely feel that in the morning." She laughed.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, his trembling legs barely making it. They eased under the covers and she settled into the crook of his arm.

"Will it always be like that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hot, hard and amazing?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She lightly swatted at his arm.

"No, that connection. I have never felt that before." She admitted.

"Me neither." He told her.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"This thing I have for you… it's intense." She said, yawning.

He smiled.

"I feel exactly the same way. Now go to sleep so I can wake you up for some more sex." He demanded.

"You'd better." She said, her voice trailing off as she fell into a deep sleep.

He followed soon after, marveling about how right it felt, her being in his arms.

 **I hate sex scenes. Hate hate hate.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all, it's been a while. Lots going on. Daddy got hurt and my wisdom tooth acted up and had to be pulled and well, sometimes I just take a step back and wallow in self misery for a while.**

 **All done now. Let's get on with it.**

 **Warning: Grey's alert. I've been re-watching it lately. *shrugs***

 **Oh and angst up ahead. *cringes* You know it was bound to happen.**

"I'm just saying. There are procedures you could look into."

Bella looked at Edward, her expression livid.

"Yeah, and while I'm at it, I can look into halitosis cures for you." She spat. "If you don't like the fact that I snore… not that I am saying I do or anything… then tell me so I can go to my bedroom instead of you sneaking out and sleeping in the guest bedroom. I woke up alone. Alone, Edward. I thought being a couple meant honesty and communication and shit. How long have you been doing that?"

He looked sheepish.

"A month." He said.

"Our whole relationship? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Edward grabbed her arm before she could storm off. She looked like she was going to bite his hand so he pulled it away quickly.

"Bella. Baby… I was just… I didn't want to make you mad…" He paused. "Like you are now." He muttered. "Please don't be mad at me. You just sound like… a…trucker." He said louder, looking at her, his soft smile slightly condescending.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, took a deep breath.

"1...2...3...4..."

Edward frowned.

"Are you counting?" He asked.

"5...6..."

"Seriously, are you okay? Why are you counting?" He asked.

"7...8...9..."

Edward looked at her. Her face was struggling to stay calm but he had a feeling she was about to blow. And he was going to be a casualty. Time to make himself scarce.

"I am just going to go. Let you have some space. I will see you later? Love you? Yeah. Bye." He walked away quickly, his face and penis intact.

She was scary when she was angry.

Hot, but scary.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Edward looked at James and sighed.

"Yes, but my sleep was interrupted by Bella screeching at the top of her rather impressive lungs when she found me in the guest bedroom."

"That bad, huh?" James sympathized.

"She started counting."

"Oh, yeah... that's bad. She did that to me once in the OR when I made a flippant remark about a patient's sexuality. She almost stabbed me with a scalpel." He made a face. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks." Edward said sarcastically.

"Man, you fell for a spitfire. Now you have to deal with it." He patted Edward's face condescendingly and walked off.

He heard a chuckle behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"Something you would like to add… Chief?" He asked.

"You're such a fool." She smirked.

"How so?"

"All you had to do was tell her that she snored and it kept you awake, but no, you chose to spare her feelings and sneak around. That makes you a fool in my book. You broke two cardinal rules: Number one, you pissed off the girlfriend."

"And the second one?" He asked.

"You pissed off the boss. So, here is your charts from the past month. She told me to tell you they were illegible and you needed to rewrite them. Have fun with that." She handed him his charts and walked off muttering. "When are these damn doctors going to learn to stop screwing the bosses?"

Edward looked at the charts.

"Fuck this." He muttered.

He was dealing with this now.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Welcome to Seattle Pres. I think you will enjoy it here." Bella said, extending her hand.

Dr. Renata Caldwell stood up and took the offered limb.

"I guess I needed the change and Jake said it would be a positive step. I am just grateful for the chance to practice medicine in a place where it rains and there is no open fire or battlefields." She joked.

The door burst open and both women looked up, startled.

"I don't know what you problem is but you can't get mad at me at home and then punish me at work. If you want the charts redone, do them yourself." He slammed them down loudly on her desk and then stormed out.

Renata looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Okay, I am glad to practice medicine where there is rain then. Forget the other stuff."

 *****TMAIA*****

Edward dragged into the house and listened carefully. There was no sounds of life. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to fight with Bella. He loved her and he knew this would be an adjustment for both of them. He felt bad for interrupting what looked like a business meeting and probably embarrassing her. Though having Rose relay that message didn't help matters either. He would go upstairs and talk to her.

He reached their bedroom and he smiled unconsciously. Their bedroom. It sounded so right. Rose knew what she was talking about. He should have just communicated with her. He would make it right. Right now.

He slipped into the room and found her sleeping on her side. She looked so peaceful, though it didn't sound peaceful. He quietly dressed in his nightclothes and went to get into bed, stopping short at what he saw.

There, lying on his pillow, was a package of wax earplugs. He smiled and chuckled softly. He got into bed and slipped them in his ears. He laid back and smiled when he realized he couldn't hear her snoring.

This was her compromise.

He loved her then more than he did this morning, if that was even possible.

He leaned over her and kissed her cheek softly and cuddled into her. She leaned back into him and grasped his hand, placing it with hers under her silken cheek.

Neither moved until morning.

 *****TMAIA*****

"You will be fine, Mr. Davis. Just take this antibiotic and come back next Sunday." Bella said, as she escorted the patient out of the makeshift clinic in the back of the Immanuel Catholic Church. She was here for the sixth Sunday in a row, working with Edward.

"Thank you, Dr. Bella." Mr. Davis, a kind black man, said. "And please call me Harold."

"Okay then, Harold, this should clear your infection right up." Bella walked him out and looked at her list and called out the next name.

"Emmett?" She called out.

"Hey."

Bella looked up at the husky English accented voice and almost swooned.

"Are you Emmett?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, grinning boyishly. He looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to treat me in the waiting room?" He asked.

Bella blinked and dragged herself out of her trance.

"No! Sorry, come this way Mr..." She said.

"I answer to just Emmett." He told her.

"Okay then, Just Emmett." She laughed. She led him into the examination room and placed him in the curtained off area next to the patient Edward was treating. She could hear _his_ sexy voice through the thin curtain.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"You can do anything you want." He flirted.

She raised her eyebrow. Yes, the guy was cute but was flirting really necessary?

"What are you here for?" She tried again.

"I originally came here for this wicked road burn." He lifted his shirt for her to see the deep scrape across his abdomen. She winced looking at it. That shit looked like it hurt. "But now I am just here to see you."

"What is it with you guys and your need to dirty everything up?" She asked, exasperated. Edward and James had both been in rare form this week making everything perverted. Even Jake joined in once or twice. It was getting rather annoying.

"I don't know. Maybe I should get that checked out too, huh?" He suggested.

"Maybe you should. Now lift up your shirt so I can exam you." She demanded, getting her supplies together.

"You want my pants off, too? Something was 'up' earlier down there." Emmett joked.

Bella was too busy coughing up the coffee she had just taken a drink of that she didn't hear Edward abruptly stop talking.

"Your shirt will be fine. How did this happen?"

"I am a bike messenger and we were in a race yesterday…"

"You were in the Dead Baby Bike Race?" She asked, fighting the urge to hit him.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" He asked proudly.

"Yes, my whole hospital was filled with your stupid ass friends yesterday and I imagine most of today. You all are fucking idiots." She fumed.

"You are a rockin' babe when you are angry. I bet you a spitfire in bed, am I right?" He asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes at his blatant interest and continued dressing his wound. She finished quickly and told him to return next week for her to check it.

"No, can do." He said, hopping down from the table. "I have another race that day." He joked, winking at her.

"Fine, whatever, just don't kill yourself." She said, turning her back to him and cleaning up. She squealed when he spun her around, pulled her close to him and kissed her soundly.

"That's for luck." He told her, walking out whistling. She watched him leave, still stunned. She was all for shock value but damn…

She heard the curtain fly back and looked up to find Edward glaring at her.

"You make out with patients now?" He asked incredulously.

Bella blushed.

"What? Are you jealous?" She asked, her tone sheepish.

"I don't get jealous." He defended.

His patient, a thirty-something mother of three named Danielle, raised her eyebrow.

Bella stifled a laugh and schooled her expression.

"Really? Cause you sound like you might be." She told him.

"I do not!" Edward ranted.

"You kinda do." Danielle told him quietly.

He looked at her.

"I don't get jealous." He said firmly, stalking away from both of them and slamming the door.

"He so is." Bella said.

"Oh yeah." Danielle agreed.

 *****TMAIA*****

"I can't believe you kissed him." Edward fumed, shaking his head as he threw the car in park and got out.

Bella threw her head back against the seat and groaned. She got out of the car and met him at the door.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me." She hissed.

"Same thing." He said, looking straight ahead at the door.

It opened and Elizabeth looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you two standing outside in the rain?" She asked. "Come in and get warm." She demanded, ushering them in the warm house.

Bella slipped off her coat and turned to say something to Edward but he just brushed past her without a word.

Elizabeth looked at him in speculation.

"Don't ask." Bella begged, hoping this day was over quickly.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Hey, can you please pass the potatoes?" Bella asked Edward gently.

He ignored her.

Bella noticed everyone glancing at each other and she sighed.

"Here, Bella." Esme said, reaching over Edward and handing her the bowl.

Bella smiled at Esme.

"Thank you." She said softly. She spooned them on her plate but just pushed them around suddenly without an appetite. How could she make this better when she didn't know whether she had done anything wrong?

"Edward." She started, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

He jerked his arm away from her and resumed his conversation with Esme's husband.

Okay, that's it.

She stood up, placed her hands on the table and announced loudly, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. It's not the same thing. I didn't kiss him back, I didn't ask him to kiss me, I didn't want him to kiss me. The only person I want to kiss is acting like a giant dick right now and I am not going to put up with it. Either you trust me or you don't. Right now, I don't give a crap because you are like a big ass baby."

Everyone looked at her and back at Edward, who was leaning back in his seat and glaring at her.

"How would you know what a baby acts like, considering you can't have any?" He said.

Bella froze. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Edward stood up quickly, his hand reaching out to her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." He said to her, his eyes pleading.

She backed quickly away from him. She glanced quickly at his family who all sat in stunned silence.

"Yeah, so much for it being alright with you, huh?" She nodded listlessly. "Mrs. Cullen, it was a pleasure. Everyone, I am not feeling so good right now. Esme, can you please take me... away?" She asked, her voice calm.

Esme nodded and got up, squeezing Edward's arm on her way to Bella.

"Bella, I'll take you home." Edward said, his voice shaky.

Bella looked at him and saw the remorse in his eyes but she couldn't bring herself to care right now.

"I'm not going home," was all she said, as she walked out the door and leaving him crestfallen behind her.

"Edward, what just happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I just broke her heart." He whispered.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Go fix it!" She exclaimed.

"She can't have kids?" Irina asked.

"Shut up, Irina." Edward said.

"Nice of you to throw it up in her face, Edward." Maggie said snarkily.

"Oh god. What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Apparently stand here all night, not doing shit to fix it." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on either side of his face, gripping hard.

"You need to get your ass in gear and go after that girl. She is the best thing to ever happen to you and I will be pissed if you mess this up. Now, go!"

"I have to go find her.' He said, finally able to move from his frozen state.

"Good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Elizabeth said, watching him rush out the door.

 *****TMAIA*****

Esme looked sideways at Bella, who had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth staring at nothing, her eyes glazed over.

"Bella? Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"Take me to a hotel. The Hilton is fine." She said.

Esme nodded.

"You know, my brother doesn't mean to be a dickhead. He just… he got jealous and Edward runs off at the mouth when he feels threatened. He didn't mean it. He loves you."

Bella laughed harshly.

"He certainly has a way of showing it." She said.

"He…"

"Please, Esme. Just drop it."

Silence filled the car until the arrived at their destination. Bella got out and shut the door. Esme rolled down the window.

"Bella, do you want me to come up with you?" She asked.

"I just want to be alone. But thanks for offering. I'll see you later." She said.

"You'd better." Esme told her.

Esme watched Bella walk away.

"Oh Edward, what did you do." She whispered to herself.

 **So, one of the reasons this was late was because of this update. I was frankly scared to post it with Edward saying such a heartless thing but people say heartless things all the time to people that they love. This is something that was written several years ago and I wondered if I should somehow rewrite it. But when editing out the rest of the story, I saw this needed to happen. That and I decided I wrote it this way for a reason and I will stay true to myself as a writer (I use that word lightly...lol) So here it is. Love it or hate it.**

 **Lay it on me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi. Sorry for the delay. Work and wisdom teeth and sicknesses, oh my! Yeppers, our Edward has some esplaining to do...**

"Pick up, pick up." Edward chanted as he called Bella's cell phone for the fourth time. It went straight to her voice mail.

"Bella, God, Bella… please… I know I fucked up… I didn't mean it…please you have to believe me, I didn't mean it. I love you so much and it doesn't matter to me… I was just so damn jealous and afraid that someone could take you away from me… I know, that's stupid, I know that I am stupid… I just… can't live without you. Please, please call me back. I love you. Bye."

He hung up and continued driving like a bat out of hell. He pushed speed dial 3 on his phone and waited.

"Esme? Thank God. Where did you take her? Don't give me that shit. I need to talk to her. Yes, I tried her cell, do you think I'm stupid? Very funny Esme, yes I know that was stupid of me. I know. I said, I know! Esme, please. Please. I love her. Yeah I know I fucked up, you don't think I knew that the instant it came out of my mouth? Damnit, Esme, tell me where she is! The Hilton? What room? What do you mean you don't know? Yes, I know if I hadn't opened my big, fat jealous mouth she would be home with me. I will. I promise I will make it better. Thanks, bye."

He threw his phone on the passenger seat and sped off towards the hotel.

Bella pressed ignore on her cell phone again and curled up into a ball on the king sized hotel bed. She felt like crying but was too numb to actually do so. She couldn't believe she trusted him to actually tell her the truth about how he really felt about her condition. She had bought all of his, I love you, it doesn't matter, we will buy some fucking kids if we have to, bullshit. It was all bullshit.

He wanted kids and she couldn't give them to him. Point blank, end of fucking story.

She wondered if her dad could get out here yet. She needed to get out of here. Go back to Boston and pretend she never came to Seattle, pretend she never met Edward, pretend she never fell in love. Edward wouldn't be but a blip on her radar.

Yeah. That would be easy. She would just avoid him until then.

Someone was beating down the door.

She sighed. Maybe not.

Edward ran out of the elevator on the 12th floor looking for room number 18. He came to it and pounded on the door. It had taken a lot of begging and a tip of a hundred dollars to get her room number.

"Bella?"

Silence.

"Please, Bella. Open up."

Silence.

"I love you and I am so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean it, I swear. I am perfectly fine with not having children. I was just jeal…"

The door wrenched open and Bella stood before him looking angry, frustrated, resigned and worst of all, hurt. He had done that to her.

"Bella." He breathed, reaching for her.

She moved away from him, glaring.

"What the fuck do you want, Edward?" She asked.

Edward blinked. He had never heard her voice sound like that.

"You. Always, you." He told her.

"Yeah, well you had me. And now you don't. So go to your house and leave me alone. I will get my things out tomorrow when you are at work." She told him, moving to slam the door in his face. He stopped her with his hand on the door.

"Please don't do that. Just give me a chance to…"

"To what? Explain? Beg? Prove how much you love me?" She asked, her voice harsh.

He nodded.

"You had that chance. I trusted you with a truth I had never shared with anyone and you threw it back in my face. Yeah, you were jealous. So what? That gives you no right to do that to me. I didn't do anything. I didn't kiss that fucking guy. He kissed me." She told him.

"I know. I'm sor…"

She held a hand up.

"I don't give a shit how sorry you are. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I came here. I'm sorry I moved in your house. I'm sorry I am your boss. But most of all, I am sorry I met you. Now get out of my way or lose a limb." She said, her eyes flashing.

He backed away slowly, his eyes pleading with her. With one last sad look, she closed the door firmly in his face, locking it with a definitive click. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fought his tears.

"I'm not giving up, Bella." He yelled through the door. "I won't let you go. You're mine. You love me, I know you do. We belong together. I am not giving up!"

More silence.

Edward turned his back to the door and banged his head against it, looked around and then slid down the door. He could wait her out.

Bella listened through the door. She had heard him yell through the door and then a banging sound and then silence.

Maybe he'd given up. Didn't take long, she thought bitterly. He had probably went back to Lauren, who still had her uterus.

She slid down her door and rested her head on her knees. How could something so perfect go so wrong in so little time?

Because apparently, there was no such thing as perfect.

Just like there was no such thing as love.

 *****TMAIA*****

"What the hell is all this shit?" Tanya complained as she walked into Bella's office.

Bella looked up from her paperwork and glanced distastefully at her belongings.

"It's my shit." She told her bluntly.

"I know it's your shit. The question is why is it here instead of at Casa de la Cullen?" Tanya asked.

Bella shot Tanya a withering glare.

Tanya looked at Bella in confusion.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"It's over." Bella said, focusing again on her paperwork.

"What's over?" Tanya asked.

Bella sighed loudly and glared at Tanya.

"We're over. As in finished, finito, no more Bella and Edward. Get it?"

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Don't you have work to do?" Bella asked pointedly.

"It can wait." Tanya said.

"No, it can't. Please go and operate on your patients and leave me to my paperwork." Bella demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Grouchy much?" Tanya snarked.

"Go!" Bella yelled.

Tanya rolled her eyes and left.

Bella looked at the closed door and let out a breath. She looked around again at her cluttered office. She had brought it here two days ago after moving out of his, well her, house. She hadn't seen him since that night at the hotel, choosing instead to pass messages through Jasper, James and Rose. She decided to stay here instead of a hotel. She got more work done that way.

Tanya was the first one who had asked any questions, the rest choosing to mind their own business. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, was she? Once a relationship was over, weren't you supposed to just forget? If not, then what does one do to forget? Forget the faith, the hope, the laughs, the blind fucking trust you had with that person? If there wasn't anything out there, she would market something and make a fuckload of money. The cure for the broken heart.

She glanced at the clock on her desk. 7:21 pm.

No wonder Tanya looked at her oddly. She was probably headed out for the day when she had stopped by to see her. Bella felt badly about how she had talked to her friend. She decided to see if she could find her at the bar. Bella could use a drink, or twenty. She gathered her coat and headed out her door, locking it behind her. She went to wait for the elevator, noticing that the hospital was quiet, as most of the staff had dispersed for the evening. She vaguely heard the elevator ding indicating that it had arrived at her floor. Keeping her gaze on the floor she entered the elevator and once she was facing the doors, she pushed for floor one. The doors closed with a whoosh and she froze, for she felt tiny electric jolts awash over her skin. She only felt that in his presence. She bit her lip to stifle her moan. Or groan. No damnit, it was a moan.

She kept her eyes focused on the door, willing the elevator to move quicker. She heard a rustle behind her, the only sound in the stilted silence. She felt him coming closer to her until she felt his breath on her neck. She tried to stifle her shiver, but to no avail. She swallowed against the lump lodged in her throat. She would not cry, she would not cave.

She heard him sigh, the air expelling out of his mouth washing over her sensitive skin in a rush.

"I miss you." He said softly.

She drew in a shaky breath as she felt his head lean against hers for a split second, heard him breath her hair in.

She heard the blessed ding once again, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't change anything." She said, fleeing as the doors opened.

She walked away without looking back, not sure if she could stomach the devastation she would see if she did.

She had to move forward. It was too dangerous for her heart to go back.

"I need the whole bottle of tequila and a shot glass." Bella demanded, as she sat down at the bar next to Tanya.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. She threw back the first shot gratefully. She glanced towards Tanya, who was staring straight ahead stoically.

"Do we have to do the thing where someone apologizes, someone cries and there is a moment…" Bella said.

"Ugh." Tanya replied, stifling a smile.

Bella sighed.

"Good." She said in relief.

Tanya scrutinized Bella.

"You should get some sleep, you look like crap."

Bella looked at her, offended.

"I look better than you."

Tanya chuckled.

"That's not possible."

They stayed silent for a long moment.

"Do I really look that bad?" Bella asked.

"You look sad, like someone kicked your puppy and strung him up over your bed, dripping blood all over your sheets." She said.

Bella looked at Tanya oddly. Tanya looked back at her.

"What?" Tanya barked.

"You didn't get hugged much as a child, did you?" Bella asked.

"I don't like people touching me." Tanya said.

"Well, you need a hug or a cookie or something." Bella muttered, downing another shot.

"As do you." Tanya said.

"Touche."

"Do you think men are born to be fucking morons?" Tanya asked suddenly.

"Yes, I believe it is a given if you have a XY chromosome." Bella agreed.

"What exactly have you done to my guy?"

Bella turned around on her stool and glanced, bored, at James. She looked to Tanya.

"My case in point." She told her.

Tanya laughed.

"Mind your own business and I won't tell anyone you have seen Edward's peen. Okay?" She said, smiling sweetly and turning back to face the bar.

"That would be a lie. I have never seen Edward's penis. That is just sick, Swan." James said, disgusted.

"Let me refresh your memory. Hallway, you, me and Dickwad, cell phone pictures. Ring a bell?" She asked.

"I remember seeing a picture of girl parts and then you walked away and… oh, gross." James said, swallowing back what Bella swore was vomit.

She patted his back.

"Yeah, good times. From what I hear you should be _really_ jealous." She said, knocking back some more tequila.

She heard James walk away. She felt Tanya looking at her.

"Nice. Just when I think you are boring, you rise." She smirked.

"Well, what did she say?" Edward asked eagerly as James sat back down next to him.

James looked at Edward, then Edward's lap, back at Edward and then shuddered, muttering something about, 'sick bitch'.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked.

"I am sitting here, thoroughly disgusted over the fact that I have seen your junk. There is something seriously fucked up about that bitch." James fumed.

"Don't call her a bitch." Edward warned.

"She sent me a pic of your dick, Man. I have managed to make it almost thirty five years without that fucking image and now it is immortalized on my fucking phone." James griped.

"Why the hell is it still on your phone?" Edward asked.

James looked uncomfortable.

"Dude are you Bi? Not that there is anything wrong with it if you are, I just don't swing that way. But I'm here for you. I am down with the rainbow." Edward said, his tone supportive.

"I am not bi-sexual! Just because I have a picture of your dick on my phone, it does not mean I want your man meat!" James yelled in his own defense.

The bar quieted.

"Oh God, how loud did I just say that?" James whispered.

"Pretty fucking loud." Edward told him, scowling.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" James yelled. "You can have man love and not be gay. Get your fucking minds out of the gutters."

The noise resumed around them.

"What the hell am I going to do? She won't talk to me." Edward asked, thrusting his hand through his hair and glancing at the bar at Bella laughing loudly and getting piss drunk.

"Forget her. I can help you with that."

Edward groaned and then glanced at his unwanted guest.

"Lauren, go away. I don't need your type of help."

Lauren ignored him and sat down next to him.

"Edward, we used to be so good together and I can give you what you want, what you have always wanted. A family. She can't."

Edward looked at Lauren.

"What did you just say?" He asked her.

"I heard the illustrious Dr. Swan is barren. So sad, really. Oh well, someone who dresses and acts like she does, shouldn't be allowed to procreate so I feel it is natural selection." Lauren shrugged, leaning closer to his ear and whispering.

"How the fuck can you sit there and say something like that, you evil bitch. You had better not throw that up in her face or I will make you sorry." Edward threatened.

"Isn't that what you did?" Lauren asked.

Edward froze. She was right. How could he stand there on his soapbox when he had made the same transgression?

"Yeah. But I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her." He stood up and shook her off of him. He looked back down at her. "And if it was natural selection, you would be dead right now. God doesn't take kindly to cheaters either."

He shot one last look at Bella, who was looking at him with a hurt expression. He nodded at her and walked out of the door.

He had a lot of work to do.

 **See you Monday or Tuesday.**

 **And since everyone is so apt to get offended these days, I love gay people. Hell, I love all people. Except rude ones for no reason, people who think they are entitled and those that can't take a joke. Or leave rude, overly critical anon reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I tried doing this today but my internet at home went out so I'm sneaking at work. Shhhhh...**

 **Lot happening this chapter, so I will let you get to it.**

"If you come back here again I will be forced to stick this bouquet of roses up your ass thorn side up. Get what I'm saying?"

Bella rushed to the door to intercept.

"Tanya, really!" She admonished. She smiled softly at Andy, the flower delivery guy.

"Sorry, she has just been in a really bad mood for thirty years." She apologized. She pressed a tip into his hand. He nodded at Bella, looked apprehensively at Tanya and bolted out the door.

"Bye." Bella called out before turning and glaring at Tanya.

"Was that really necessary?" Bella asked her.

"Have you seen this place?" Tanya complained, indicating her living room. "It looks like a funeral parlor in here."

Bella glanced around.

"It's not his fault or mine for that matter. I didn't tell Edward to buy out every damn flower in Seattle." She said, plucking the new vase of roses, pink this time, from Tanya and looking for a place to set them. Every available space was filled with flowers- different kinds, colors and sizes. She finally gave up and set them on the floor by the end table. She plopped down on the couch and grimaced.

"He's not very original, is he?" Tanya observed.

Bella shrugged.

'What does that card say?" She asked.

"Probably the same thing they all do. Please forgive me, I didn't mean it, I love you, I'm sorry, yada yada yada." Bella rolled her eyes.

"You haven't read any of them?" Tanya asked.

Bella shook her head.

Tanya looked around once again and walked over to sit down next to Bella.

"Maybe you should forgive him." She advised.

Bella shot her a withering glare.

"Come on. No guy goes through this much trouble and expense if he didn't mean it. He looks like shit, you look like shit… why don't you sit down and talk to him. Work it out. Stop sleeping on my couch."

"You offered!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. But that was before I realized how fucking stubborn you are. Look, just start by reading the cards. I'm going to bed." Tanya patted her on her leg and then stood up. She looked down at her. "Then donate the flowers to the nearest church or nursing home. I am sick of looking at all the happy colors. Why couldn't he have bought black?" She asked, laughing a little.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought that was depressing." Bella shrugged.

"Good night, Bella."

"Night, Tanya."

Bella heard the door shut softly and focused on all forty two vases of flowers. She sighed and got up and gathered all the cards tucked in them. She sat down and started reading them… one by one.

 _I knew I loved you when you gave me an impromptu lap dance in front of all of our colleagues and my then girlfriend._

 _I knew I loved you when you sassed me the first time._

 _I knew I loved you when you sassed Lauren the first time… and the second… and the third_.

 _I knew I loved you when you walked in on me in the shower._

 _I knew I loved you when I saw what you were wearing, or rather were not wearing, that day._

 _I knew I loved you when I text you a picture of my… parts._

 _I knew I loved you when you text me a picture of your… parts._

 _I knew I loved you when you text a picture of my parts to James. That was wrong by the way. He still has that on his phone._

 _I knew I loved you when you comforted me when Lauren hurt me._

 _I knew I loved you the first time we made love… and every time thereafter._

 _I knew I loved you when you volunteered at the free clinic._

 _I knew I loved you when you had dinner with my family and they loved you, too._

 _I knew I loved you when you smiled at me._

 _I knew I loved you when I realized you snore._

 _I knew I loved you when I realized your hair isn't just pink, but green, orange, purple, red, black and blue._

 _I knew I loved you when you blurted out your deepest darkest secret._

 _I knew I loved you when I realized I didn't care about your medical condition. And I don't._

 _I knew I loved you when I told you I loved you . And I meant it._

And it went on and on and on… forty-two cards with his feelings on it, handwritten personally in his slightly illegible scrawl.

When she finished, she placed them next to her and wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth.

It was too much.

Too much anger.

Too much sadness.

Too much uncertainty.

Too much love.

That was the one constant. The love. Through it all, she still had that undeniable feeling.

She still loved him.

She looked at the clock. He was probably still at work. She could go talk to him… just talk.

She chewed on her lip, tasting blood as she bit harder than she intended. She looked up trying to keep her tears at bay, blinking rapidly.

She could wait until tomorrow. She needed time to prepare... her mind and her heart.

 *****TMAIA*****

Edward threw his surgical mask in the waste bin and braced his hands on the metal edges of the sink and wiped his mouth on the shoulder of his scrubs.

He was exhausted. Emotionally and physically exhausted. His wallet was kind of exhausted, too. Forty-two bouquets of flowers cost a pretty penny, not to mention the tip and the extra pay to the delivery guy for the abuse Denali was heaping on him. The poor guy had sought him out the first time it happened and told him he feared for his life. It took a lot of convincing for him to continue.

So far, no response. Nothing. Nada. No indication that Bella knew he was alive. Not that he felt like he was.

He felt …empty. Gone. Dead to all emotion.

His heart was aching, or rather the place where his heart used to reside was aching.

One jealous fit and he had alienated the one person he couldn't live without.

He was in Hell. He was a man burning in Hell. Only he felt like he was the Devil himself. The look in her eyes, on her face was engrained into his eyeballs. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that look… the loss of faith, the loss of trust in him.

He had one more thing to do to prove how he felt. One more last ditch effort. Something that was over the top, yes, but necessary in his opinion.

He looked at his watch. He needed to get some sleep before carrying out his plan tomorrow.

He was going to get through to her.

If it was the last thing he did.

 *****TMAIA*****

Bella stood at her office window and stared out at the gloomy Seattle sky that was threatening to erupt into rainfall at any minute.

Three days.

Three days since she had made the decision to talk to Edward. She had gotten to work that morning and found a note in his familiar handwriting saying he was taking some personal days and that the senior Neuro resident was taking over in his absence. She was worried he might be really sick or maybe someone in his family, because no one left that guy in charge if they could help it. He was an idiot. Who knew who that guy was blowing to keep his job.

The flowers had stopped, too, as if he had given up.

Her heart stuttered at the thought of him giving up on her. After all, it was not her fault they were in this mess. He should have engaged his brain, before opening his mouth. Served him right to suffer.

But now she was worried. No one had heard from him; not James, not Rose, hell she had even asked Firecrotch if she had spoken to him. After giving her a weird look, Lauren had sneered and told her no.

She sighed and looked outside again.

She decided that if he wouldn't come to her, she would go to him.

Today was the day when, either they parted ways for good or found a way to work things out.

Decision time had come upon them.

 *****TMAIA******

Bella threw the car in park and took a deep deep breath. She needed a whole hell of a lot of courage for this. She had never had to try to work through a relationship, since this was her first foray into one. She was more the 'go when the going got tough' kind of girl. She took one last breath and got out of the car. She was relieved to see his car in the garage.

She paused before knocking.

What if he had company? What if it was another woman? One who could give him what he wanted, like she had always hoped for him? He hadn't talked to her in three days. Maybe he had moved on. She wouldn't blame him, would she?

She couldn't do this. She had to protect what defenses she had while she could. She turned around to run for her car and bolted down the stairs.

"Bella?"

She froze. Her breath caught. She hadn't heard his voice in two weeks and it still made shivers run down her spine. She pasted a neutral expression on and turned to face him.

"He…" She cleared her throat. "Hey."

His eyes were searching as if he were tuning into her feelings. That kind of blatant scrutiny always made her uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Oh. He didn't want her here. Her heart dropped and it took everything she had to not to burst into tears.

"You weren't at work and I… everyone was worried and I wanted to make sure you were still alive. You are, so I will just go. Please let Rose know when you are coming back." Looking at his cool expression, she made a snap decision. "I… um… I am trying to get my dad to come so I can leave… go home… to Boston. He will probably be here next week sometime so I guess this is it. For what it's worth, I am glad I met you. You are a wonderful man and I know you will make some woman very happy someday." A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek. "Goodbye, Edward." She turned around without looking at his face and rushed off into the pouring rain.

She got far enough to get soaked before a steel-like vise wrapped around her torso and made her stop dead in the tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward whispered into her ear.

"I told you. Home."

"You are home."

"Please, let me go." She pleaded, struggling against his grip.

"Never." He said sternly. "I am never letting you go."

Relief, exhaustion, happiness were just some of the emotions coursing through her body causing her to collapse into his arms.

"Whoa, okay, I've got you. You are going to be okay, we are going to be okay." He murmured to her, picking her up and carrying into his house. He laid her on the couch.

"I will be right back. I am just going to get us some towels. Don't move." His lips ghosted upon her forehead and she felt bereft when he disappeared. He was back instantly and he immediately started to vigorously rub her with the towel.

"You are soaked. You left a few things here when you…" He paused. "…when you left. Why don't I help you upstairs and you can take a bath and warm up? Then we can talk." He suggested.

She nodded.

That is how she found herself soaking in fragrant bath water in his bathroom. The same bathroom she had fucked him senseless in not six weeks ago. She knew she was delaying the inevitable. He had stopped her from running but is she what he really wanted?

She heard a discreet knock on the door.

"Clothes are laid out on the bed. I will be downstairs waiting for you when you get done. Don't hurry on my account. I'm not going anywhere." He told her through the door.

She wiped another wayward tear off her face and sighed. She could do this, she could do this. She got out, dried off and was dressed and downstairs in five minutes.

She could do this.

She found him on the couch and he was so beautiful, so wonderful, so perfectly imperfect that her heart ached. His eyes, were filled with hope. Like everything came down to her and her decision.

She puttered over to him and sat down gingerly next to him on the couch.

"I…" She started.

"Do…" He said.

They both laughed nervously.

"You go first." He said, pleadingly.

"You hurt me." She said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said.

"So you've said. And I believe you. Cause the Edward I know wouldn't hurt me like that, he wouldn't throw something so painful up in my face. I believe that you were angry and jealous ,maybe hurt, but my Edward would never have said it in the first place and that man in your mother's house that night was not my Edward. I don't even know who that Edward was, but I don't ever want to see him again. I confided in you because I loved you and never in my wildest nightmares did I think you were capable of such pettiness. But I was wrong." She looked up at the ceiling as if that give her answers.

His voice made her focus.

"I am so very sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention."

"Yes, it was. You were hurt and you wanted me to hurt as well. And you succeeded. Do you know that I haven't noticed any other man since I met you? Do you not realize how big that is for me? I let you meet my mother. No straight man has ever made it that far. No man, especially not a bike messenger named Emmett, would ever get me to leave you. The only person who could ever do that, is you."

He hung his head.

"And I succeeded. Now what?" He asked.

"Now, you decide. Is my condition something you truly can live with? If it isn't let me know now. I can't invest anymore of myself into you and have you wake up one morning in ten years and decide I wasn't worth all you gave up to be with me. My heart can _not_ take it, Edward."

"It doesn't bother me in the least." He said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? Hell, how do you even know?" I ranted, getting up to pace the living room.

"Living without you is something I can't do. I have tried it these last couple weeks and it sucks. So I decided to prove it to you."

Something in his tone made her stop short and look at him.

"Oh, what did you do?" She asked.

"I decided if you can't have kids, then I shouldn't be able to either."

She stood there, not comprehending what he was saying.

"Three days ago, I got a vasectomy."

 ***crickets***

 **So I'm just gonna go back to work now... yeah. Y'all have a great day and try to pretend I didn't alter Edward's junk. K?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow... just... wow. Some of you are okay with it, most are not but all were shocked. Missy George was the only one that said out loud that she thought he might go there so she will be getting a sneak peak of my new fic sent to her soon.**

 **And we are over 1000 reviews! Thank you. So much.**

 **I also would like to point out a couple of things. First off, there is more than one way to make a family. Next, I understand about surrogacy and how it works. However, that is not the way I wrote this story or how I wanted it to go. I have other plans here. So now that is out of the way, here is Bella's reaction.**

Bella blinked spastically and she was pretty sure her mouth was opening and closing like a trout.

"I… I'm sorry. Something must be wrong with my hearing. I thought I just heard you say that you went and got a doctor to perform a vasectomy on you. But that is just fucking crazy, right?"

"No, you actually heard me right."

"Why the fuck would you do something like that? Are you fucking mental?" She exploded.

Edward cringed. This was not going how he had imagined it would.

"No. If you can't have children, then I decided I shouldn't be able to." He told her quietly.

"But why? You had a choice. And you fucking chose wrong! So go back and get it reversed. Now." She yelled.

Edward jumped up off the couch and stalked over to where she was standing.

"No! I won't reverse it. And you can't make me." He yelled back.

Bella rolled her eyes. All he needed was to stomp his foot, stick out his tongue and say 'So there' and he would be a four year old instead of a forty year old.

"You know, some woman is going to be so fucking pissed when she realizes she met the perfect man and he went and got a fucking surgery that rendered him infertile for an old girlfriend he knew for two fucking god-damned months." She told him, her voice starting off quiet and reaching high decibels at the end.

Edward wanted to shake this beautiful stubborn woman. He looked up towards the heavens to hopefully get some patience. He looked back at her, where she was tapping her foot and had her hands on her hips. And he lost it.

"When the fuck are you going to get it through that stubborn fucking head of yours, that I don't want anyone but you? You crazy, beautiful, stubborn woman! You are my future. You are the woman that I dream of waking up to each morning and going to bed with each night. You are the woman I want to fight with. The woman I want to work with. The woman I want to make love to. The woman I want to adopt children with. I don't care if you can't have children because now, I can't have children. And I am completely and totally fine with that. It was the easiest decision I have ever made other than choosing to fall in love with you and even then, I didn't even have to choose to do it. It just happened and I am so fucking happy that I did that. That I fell in love with you. I am happy, damnit!" He ranted.

Bella looked at him, stunned and then she did the last thing he ever expected her to do in that moment.

She laughed.

He looked at her warily wondering if maybe he had put her over the edge.

She must have caught on to his confusion.

"You just… said… happy… and you don't sound it." She gasped, still laughing maniacally.

He smiled and hesitantly pulled her into his arms.

"I am happy. I can make you happy without us having children of our own." He told her.

She stopped laughing and buried her head into his neck. He shivered slightly as her warm breath caressed his clavicle.

"Even so, we could still have a child that looks like you. Don't you want that? So please, see if they can reverse it and maybe if this works out, we can hire a surrogate and if it doesn't at least you will have a… shot… with someone else. No pun intended." She said, her words somewhat muffled as she was still was hiding her face.

He pulled her back and led her to the couch. He put his fingers under her chin to bring it up so she was forced to look in his eyes.

"I don't want a child that looks like me, if there is no way that you can actually experience the pregnancy with me. I know about surrogacy, I'm a doctor. But have you heard anything I have said to you? This is not a problem. You are making it one. Now, I have done this, I am not reversing it, I don't want anyone else but you and that is final. Live with it." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Of course, this was Bella they were talking about.

"You had a fucking choice, Edward and you have chosen the path to ruin your fucking life. What would your mom think? Your sisters?"

"First of all, they know. Mom and Esme took me to the appointment. Secondly, I already told you. I choose you. I don't want children if I can't have them with you. You are my future. Remember what I told you two months ago in your car?" He asked.

She nodded.

"There is more than one way to have a family." She said quietly.

"Yes. We will have a family. We can help some child who needs a loving home with two parents who love each other. We can adopt a whole army of kids if you want." He told her.

She looked searchingly at him.

"Do you really mean that? You would give up the option of having biological children for the chance to make a family with kids that have no genetic ties to you?"

"I know what adoption means Bella. Again, I am a doctor. And yes, to me it makes no difference about genetics. Just means that our children have no chance of getting my nose." He shrugged.

She cracked a grin.

"I happen to like your nose." She said, reaching up to touch it gently.

"I'm sure especially when it is between your…"

She put a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. His eyes twinkled with merriment.

"This is no time to relive our sexy lust. This is a serious conversation." She admonished.

"Don't make any sudden moves." He teased, his eyes darting back and forth and then focusing on her face and smiling.

She caressed her bottom lip with her teeth. He was too damn sexy for his own good and for all intents and purposes, he wanted her. He wanted to be with her and make a family with her.

"You seriously won't consider getting it reversed?" She tried one last time.

Edward sighed.

"No. It's done." He said.

"And you call me stubborn." She muttered.

Edward grinned widely.

"Fine. It's your penis. I just play with it." She shrugged.

"Wanna play with it now?" He asked hopefully.

"Serious conversation, Edward." She reminded him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, trying to look serious.

She sighed.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Now, you come back home. Get the hell away from Denali and her toxic advice."

"Toxic advice? But she told me to forgive you." Bella teasingly shrugged.

"Brilliant advice. Denali is brilliant." Edward immediately backtracked.

Bella laughed.

"Okay, I will come home, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you. You still seriously messed up and I don't know if I trust you but I want to trust you and I believe we can be extraordinary together rather that ordinary apart and I want to be ex…"

His lips cut her off as he pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. She moaned. God she had missed this. This closeness, this contentment. His hand came down from cupping her face to cupping her breast.

"Whoa, whoa, down boy. There are some rules." She told him, removing his hand from her boobs.

"Rules?" He asked, his eyes suspicious.

"Hey, it was your big fat mouth that got you in this mess." She shrugged.

"Okay. So rules. Great!" He faked his enthusiasm.

"Okay first off, no sex." She said.

"Why?" He whined.

"What are you, five?" She asked, exasperated.

"Apparently so, as I didn't get laid when I was five either." He told her.

"I would hope not. Okay, so no sex." She saw him cringe. He was such a guy.

"For how long?" He asked frowning. He did not like this at all.

"Until I can wrap my head around all of this. I mean you got your dick snipped. Most guys run away from the scissors, you run towards them and hold your peen out and say here, I don't need my swimmers to work. Snip me." She said sarcastically.

He just shrugged.

"You know I would have forgiven you without doing that, right?" She said solemnly.

His face softened.

"I know." He said. "I still wanted to do it. Consider it an act of solidarity."

"So if I got cancer and lost all my hair from the treatment, you would shave your hair?" She asked doubtfully.

"No. Sorry, my penis is one thing, my hair is something else entirely. I would buy you a really great wig." He said seriously.

Bella laughed.

"Okay the next rule." He said, sighing in acceptance.

"Hmmm… I actually hadn't gotten that far." She thought for a second. "Nope, I got nothing."

"How about this. We always are completely honest with each other and we don't run. No fucking running… ever. We stay, we stick, we work through it." He suggested.

"So you want to write these rules down and sign them? There is a blue post it over on the table." She said, her tone sarcastic.

"No, besides who the hell would try to pass a post it off as a legal document?" He asked.

"Beats me. Probably some insane person." She quipped.

"So you are moving back in with me?" He asked.

"Yes, and I think under the circumstances that I should…"

"No, absolutely fucking not. You are not staying in the spare bedroom. You are sleeping with me. I haven't slept well in two god damned weeks. Now, get that rule out of your stubborn head." He said, emphatically.

"Um okay. I was actually going to say that I should move all my things in your bedroom since we are going to really make this work. But thanks for beating me to the punch." She told him.

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Does it hurt? Your penis? Is it in pain?" She asked, looking at the covered bulge in his jeans.

"If I said yes, would you kiss it?" He asked slyly.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay, no sex, apparently of any kind." He relented.

She patted him on the head.

"Good boy, there is hope for you yet."

He growled.

She laughed.

Yeah, they were going to be alright.

 *****TMAIA*****

"So you are the one that made my little girl cry."

Edward looked up, confused.

"I'm sorry?" He said to stern mustached man standing and glaring at him.

"You should be. Now what the hell did you do to my daughter?" He asked.

"Who is your daughter?" Edward asked. He racked his brain thinking of the last person he could've offended that looked like this man… personally and professionally.

"You mean, you don't know?" The man raised an eyebrow. "You have so many women that you can't differentiate between them?"

"No sir." Edward said.

"No, you don't have too many women or no, sir I don't know who your daughter is?" The man persisted.

"Um… I… um… who are you?" Edward asked, flustered.

"Who am I? Who am I? Let me tell you who I am. I am…"

"Daddy, leave my boyfriend alone." Bella strolled past the man and kissed Edward on his cheek. "Sorry, I pointed you out and he got to the elevator first." She told him.

"Edward Cullen meet Dr. Charlie Swan, my father for all intents and purposes." She introduced them.

Edward extended his hand and Charlie glared at it.

"Daddy…" Bella said, warningly.

Charlie grudgingly grasped Edward's hand but squeezed it roughly. Edward fought the urge to wince.

"Charlie stop pissing all over Bella." Renee said, rolling her eyes and smiling at her husband's macho display. "Hello, Edward. You are looking well." She said, kissing him on his cheek.

"Thanks. You are looking lovely as ever Renee." Edward said charmingly.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"So, Mom and Daddy wanted to do dinner with us. So I invited them to our house tonight. Is that okay?" Bella asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward, is that okay with you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it is. I can't wait!" He said, faking enthusiasm.

"Me neither." Charlie said.

"Great! I have to finish showing Daddy around. So I will catch up with you later." Bella said, kissing Edward on his lips.

"Yes, Edward, we will catch up with you later." Charlie promised, still glaring.

"Charlie. Go over there." Renee said, pushing him out of the way.

She waited until he was out of earshot.

"He is all bark and no bite. Don't worry. He has always wanted to try to scare away Bella's first boyfriend. We just didn't think she would be in her thirties when that happened. Just man up and he will be fine. We will see you tonight. Oh, and he loves Italian." She walked away with a smile and a wink.

Italian. He sighed in relief. He could do Italian. He dialed his phone.

"Mom? I need a favor."

Elizabeth laughed.

"The last favor I did you involved me knowing more about your penis than I ever wanted to." She said.

"I just met Bella's father." He said.

"And judging by your tone, it didn't go so well?" She asked.

"Mom, I am a grown man but I will tell you right now, that man scares the hell out of me. I almost pissed myself." He informed her.

"Language." She corrected automatically.

"Sorry." He said contritely.

"What's the favor?" She asked.

"He loves Italian. And you are Italian. And you can cook Italian. Well."

"You want me to cook an authentic Italian meal for Bella's father." She surmised.

"Please." He pleaded.

"No problem. It will be ready at six." She promised.

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

"But you owe me."

"Whatever you want." He promised.

"Your firstborn child." She said immediately, teasing.

Edward paused.

"Um… Mom?" He asked.

"Just because he or she won't be born to you, doesn't mean it won't be your firstborn. For a brain surgeon you can be incredibly dense, Dear."

"Thanks, Mom. Really." Edward said, sarcastically.

"Do you want me to lace the food with X-lax? Then don't use that tone with me. I'll do it, just ask your Grandma Cullen, the crazy old bat."

"Sorry, Mom." He said immediately. He did not need his future in laws to have the shits.

Elizabeth paused.

"Have you given any thoughts to our last conversation?" She asked hesitantly.

Edward sighed.

"Yeah, I just wonder if it is too soon. I mean, it has only been three months. I don't want to scare her away."

"You just got a vasectomy for her. I don't think proposing to her will scare her off if that didn't." Elizabeth countered.

Okay, his mother may have a point.

"I just want to feel her up… I mean, out… feel her out." He hastily corrected.

"Still not giving you any, huh?" His mother asked.

Edward took the phone away from his ear, looked at it and then put it back.

"I'm sorry… what… how do you…" He sputtered.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Bella told me." She said.

Bella told his mother she wasn't having sex with him. Is that even acceptable?

"That is just… kind of disgusting." He finally said.

"I was young once, Edward. How do you think I got five kids?"

"I didn't actually ever want to think about it." He replied. "Um, I need to go now." And bleach my brain out, he thought.

"Okay Dear, see you later."

Edward looked at the phone again and grimaced.

That went on the top ten things he never wanted to hear from his mother.

 *****TMAIA*****

"This is really good, Edward." Renee complimented him as they ate.

"His mother is a really good cook." Bella agreed.

"Are you saying I'm not?" Renee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said his mother _is_ a really good cook, not his mother _had_ a really good cook." Bella teased.

"I was a working woman with a child." Renee defended.

"She was a working woman with five children, six if you count James." Bella countered.

"James?" Renee asked.

"Riley." Edward interjected.

"From Plastics?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked hesitantly at him. That was the first words he had said that night.

"Yes sir. I met him my first day of Kindergarten. He had on a dirty shirt and mismatched shoes that even I could tell were too small. He also had bruises on his neck and arms. Someone was teasing me and he stepped in, all tough like. We were instant friends… the geek and the tough guy. I went home and told my father about him. There wasn't much we could do until the night no one picked him up from school. We took him home and he has been there ever since." Edward said.

Bella gaped at him, tears in her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me that? I would've been nicer to him." She said.

"I know, but he enjoys your snarky nature." He assured her.

"Well, that is very nice of your parents. Tell me what does your father do?" Charlie asked stiltedly.

"Daddy…" Bella said.

"No, it's okay. Um… there was a robbery and he was killed. James and I became the men of the house instantly. I mean we had five women to protect." He looked at Bella. "Now I have fifteen. My Mom, my four sisters, my nine nieces and Bella."

She smiled a watery smile at him and reached over to grip his hand.

"Wow, this dinner just took a morose turn." Edward said. He took a deep breath. "So, new subject?"

"Okay, how about you tell me how I am sitting here meeting you when you said what you did to my daughter?" Charlie said pushing his plate back and leveling a glare at Edward.

"Charlie, we agreed that you wouldn't come to Edward's house and do this." Renee berated.

"This is your house." Charlie said.

"It's his house as long as he is leasing it." Renee corrected, shooting an apologetic glance at Edward and Bella.

"Semantics." Charlie waved her explanation away.

"Daddy…"

"No Bella, let me." He looked at Charlie. "Dr. Swan, I love your daughter and I may have made some mistakes, but I am human. I let my anger take control of my brain for a split second and it came close to ruining the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't let that happen again. Now, I have made amends with Bella and forgive me for saying so, but it doesn't really matter to me if you approve or not. You are not in our relationship. We are." He told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"How did he make amends, if you don't mind me asking?" Charlie asked Bella.

"He got a vasectomy." She said matter of factly.

Renee gasped.

Charlie looked lost in thought and was silent for a long moment. Finally he nodded and pulled his plate back to him.

"Okay, then." And then, "This is really excellent cannoli."

That was the last spoke on the subject.

 **See you next week sometime.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I know it's been a long time and for that, I am so very sorry. My daughter is a senior this year and it seems like we are always so busy. Add work and real life and it's been kind of messy lately. Just know I am going to finish this and soon. Just a little more to go now.**

Renee Swan was by all accounts a formidable woman. Only her husband and daughter saw her soft side. She glanced at her daughter and her boyfriend curiously. It astounded her that they could feel such deep and complex feelings for each other in less than three months. It shouldn't, considering her own fall from grace with her dear Charlie. She had first contributed falling in love with being tired of being with a man such as Bella's father, but maybe that wasn't fair. Maybe it was because she was meant to be with her husband. She didn't know whether she believed in God or not. She was too scientific for that, but maybe, just maybe, there was a thing such as fate.

All she knew, was right now, looking at her daughter looking at Edward, she believed in all things possible.

That day, long ago, when Bella was brought in to the hospital, Renee had felt something akin to acute terror. She had never really been close to Bella, probably because there was a lot of Phil in her, but that day changed everything. When the doctor had said she could die without the surgery, she and Charlie hadn't thought twice about it.

Bella, her Bella, had to live so she could have the chance to right any wrongs she had done to her in her young life. She wanted the chance to be a true mother to her daughter.

And from the moment Bella had woken from surgery, she had. It was a hard struggle but well worth it. There had been some resentment from Bella and not because of their past relationship but because Bella, her fiercely independent daughter, her Bella had wanted a child. That is something Renee didn't think of when she and Charlie had made that decision. She guessed it was because she herself didn't want one when she had gotten pregnant with Bella.

However, with time Bella had moved on, but Renee could tell she wasn't really living, just merely passing through life with no joy , no purpose. She became a wonderful and caring surgeon and her patients- especially the children- loved her. Renee had always hoped Bella would find someone, but Bella had emphatically resisted any chance at a relationship because in her words, who would want a defective woman?

But she didn't account for Edward, the stubborn hotshot neurosurgeon that had placed himself firmly in her life with no chance of escape, though she did try. That remark Edward had made to her had hurt her, but it was something she told herself on a daily basis, something that she believed herself and Renee knew that being mad at him for saying it, was a defensive mechanism on Bella's part. She had pushed him away but here he was, laughing at something Bella had whispered to him, his eyes alight with joy and love and hers matching his in intensity.

It warmed her cool heart to see her daughter so happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie whispered, as his arms enclosed around her. He kissed her neck. She relaxed and leaned back into him. Charlie Swan was a saint, or just really in love, to have put up with her. Of course with him, she was a different person. He wasn't a constant reminder of her failures like Bella had been.

"She's happy." She said simply.

She felt his head lift up to look at her daughter, their daughter.

"He's good for her." He agreed.

She turned around to look at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm her father. I had to do it, just once." He told her, his eyes filled with mirth.

"It looks like once is all you will get. He's the one. I can feel it."

Now it was his turn to look at her in surprise.

"You don't believe in fate." He stated.

"Maybe I do."

"What are you two whispering about?" Bella asked.

Renee smiled warmly at her daughter and blinked her tears away.

"Fate."

Bella looked confused.

"Fate? You two are all huggy and kissy about fate?" She looked to Edward. "Since when did fate become an aphrodisiac ?" She asked.

He shrugged but his eyes met Renee's and she knew he knew what she was talking about. She poured all her feelings and insecurities into her stare and he conveyed his back to hers and she knew they understood each other. He would take care of Bella and make her feel loved every day and that was all she could ask for. He had chosen to sacrifice his ability to have biological children to prove his love. And in that, he had proven it to not just Bella, but to her father and Renee.

She was in good hands.

Renee finished up drying the last dish and put it away. She turned to her daughter.

"Well, it's time for us to go."

Bella's head jerked up.

"Wait. What? I thought Daddy was staying to take over?" She said.

Charlie and I looked at each other.

"We thought that you were staying now, considering everything." Charlie said, indicating Edward.

"Oh. Well, I guess I am but I thought that you were going to take your place as head of Seattle Pres." She stated.

"Why? You're going to be here." Renee said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be boss. I want to finish my fellowship and practice medicine, not deal with stuffed shirts, bitchy doctors and mounds of paperwork." Bella said.

"Bella, we are doctors, that is all any of us deal with but add patients to that." Edward told me.

"You just want to have more time for on call room sex." Renee said knowingly.

"Renee!" Charlie protested.

"We were young once, Charlie. Remember the on call rooms?" Renee said to Charlie wistfully.

"The one from last month? Or from years ago?' He asked.

"Oh, ew! Do _not_ say another word." Bella demanded, as she covered her ears. "Besides, we just use the office."

"I could have lived my whole life not knowing that Bella Marie." Charlie said, his voice censored.

"Right back at ya, Big Daddy." She said.

Edward laughed.

"Marie, huh?" He asked.

"Is there something wrong with that, Anthony?" Bella asked.

"Nope, not a thing." He grinned. He liked finding little things about her.

"Look, I will tell you what. I will tie up some loose ends and we will come back." Charlie told them.

"Really?" Bella and Renee asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I can tell it would mean a lot to both of you, but I am telling you now- no nepotism." Charlie said sternly.

"I used to work for Mom, remember?" Bella said.

"I was _not_ that bad." Renee protested.

"Yes, you were." Bella and Charlie informed her.

"Don't worry, Renee, I feel your pain." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward." Renee looked at her husband and daughter triumphantly.

"Yeah, like he knows." Bella snorted.

"We really need to go." Charlie gently reminded Renee.

Renee sighed. She didn't want to leave happy, shiny Bella.

"Okay." She hugged Bella and then Edward.

"Take care of her." She demanded softly.

"I will." He promised.

Charlie hugged Bella and then shook Edward's hand.

"If you hurt her again, I will kill cut your balls off." He threatened.

Edward turned an interesting shade of pale.

"Daddy!" Bella admonished.

He winked at her and gathered their bags and escorted Renee out of the door with promises that they would be back in a month.

Bella shut the door and looked at Edward.

"Finally! I thought they would never leave." She said, exasperated.

"I thought you wanted them to stay." Edward murmured, moving closer to her.

"Yeah, with them staying in a hotel. Not underfoot here. I couldn't even have sex for fear they would hear me."

"Um... Bella? We are not having sex, remember?" He reminded her, wincing as he did so. His balls were bluer than a smurf.

She gripped his shirt and drug him closer to her, until his body was pinning hers to the door.

"I might be convinced to change my mind about that." She said, her lips dangerously close to his.

"Is that so?" He murmured against her soft lips.

"Hmm Hmmm." She murmured back.

He licked her lips gently and delved his tongue in as she opened up to him from her pants and gasps. Their tongues tangled sinuously and she felt the wood dig into her back as he pressed her hard up against it. His hands traveled from her face to her soft breasts and he pushed his hand under her shirt and teased her nipple into a hard nub. She broke away gasping for air.

"So you're staying?" He asked, nibbling on her neck as he unbuttoned her pants.

"Hmmm… yeah… oh god! Yeah, I'm staying. You're here." She said, craning her neck for his easier access.

"That's really good."

"Hmmm… oh god… yes, it is."

Edward chuckled.

"Are you convinced yet?" He asked, ripping her shirt over her head.

"You had me at 'I thought we weren't having sex'. Take me upstairs. Now." She pleaded desperately, placing her hand on his jean covered bulge.

His eyes popped out on his head, as did sweat on his forehead. He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the stairs.

Well, someone was eager, she thought.

Yes, Bella Swan was very happy her parents had went home. She definitely didn't want to pay for their therapy bill from hearing this sex marathon.

She just hoped the neighbors had ear plugs.

If not, they could just borrow Edward's.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so for those of you not in my FB group, I have edited the last 8 updates and will post every day until finished.**

 **Get ready for cringing, awful sex. However, I don't believe I use the word moist, so there is that...**

Bella moaned as Edward's stubble grazed her inner thigh, she whimpered as she felt his hot breath whisper along her core, she hissed as his tongue softly lapped at her wetness.

Seven days. Seven days since her parents had left, seven days since she had lifted her sex restrictions, seven days and they were still humping like rabbits. Literally, like five hours a day, they were having some sort of sex. She was so going to get a UTI at this rate and she was walking around like she had ridden a horse for well, five hours… a stallion called Edward…

But right now, she didn't care about any of that. Right now her boyfriend was making a meal of her nether regions and she was very…

"Oh my god! Right there. Just like that. Don't. Stop." He lifted his head up in confusion, her wetness coating his nose, lips and chin. "Don't stop!" She shrieked, shoving his head back down to her throbbing pussy.

She felt him chuckle but he did as ordered, bring her to completion less than a minute later.

He smirked satisfactorily at her as she lay panting and gasping, her body heavy and lethargic with pleasure.

"You're welcome." He said, cockily.

She rolled her eyes but the grin would not leave.

"I'll reciprocate in a moment." She promised.

"No need. I just want to be inside you while I make you scream my name." He purred.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked huskily.

He fumbled with the drawstring on his pants and Bella wondered why he didn't just leave it loose. Easy access and all that. She had taken to wearing skirts on her admin days herself. Today was an admin day. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist at the moment and when they were done all she had to do was pull in down and get the wrinkles out. And all men could do was pee standing up… being a woman totally rocked.

Finally his pants and boxers were down around his ankles and his erection was hard, long and seeping pre cum. She licked her lips and sat up to make good on her promise.

But he pushed her down, grabbed her legs bringing them up to his chest and sheathed himself inside her in one fluid movement.

"Oh shit!" She screamed as he began pounding into her over and over again. "Ohshitohshitohshit! Fuck! You are a fucking sex god…"

"I… aim… to… please." He grunted under the force of his exertions.

"Well, please me and go faster."

So of course he slowed down with a devilish grin on his face.

She growled.

"That animalistic nature of yours is hot, Bella, I gotta tell ya." He said, still going slow.

"Faster! Harder! Now!" She screamed.

Edward felt the tingling in his lower abdomen and consented her demand. Gripping on tight to her legs, he pulled, lifting her bottom off of the desk she was lying on.

"Oh My Fucking… Just like that, yes, right there… fuck, shit, damnit!" She felt her walls close in on his throbbing erection and then….

 ******TMAIA*****

"Yes! God thank you! Fuck yes!"

Tanya cringed and sighed, leaning against the wall outside of Bella's office. Her office with the thin fucking door and great acoustics.

Rose came up with a chart and made to go into the office.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tanya warned.

"And may I ask why you, a fellow, are telling me, the Chief, where I can and can't go?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow and putting a hand on her hips.

Tanya just shrugged and Rose smirked and walked right in.

"AARRGG! You people are just nasty. Don't up people lock doors around here? Get some damn clothes on!" Rose yelled.

Tanya smirked as Rose walked out and glared at her.

"What? I told you that you didn't want to go in there." Tanya told her.

"I need some damn bleach for my eyes. Damn fool people having sex in offices with their asses shining and pants around their ankles, wearing boxers with little devils on them. Like I wanted to know what his underpants looked like. You would think I was running a damn sex ring in here." Rose ranted as she stalked away. The seas parted as if God himself were walking through.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" James asked.

Tanya nodded her head towards the closed office door.

"Oh God, again? Her vagina is going to rot and his dick is going to fall off if they keep this up." James complained. "Did she hear them?"

Tanya shook her head.

"Walk in?" James asked.

Tanya nodded.

"Oh, that is fucking priceless. I can't wait until the next family dinner." James rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Am I invited?"

James glared at Lauren, who swooped in like a nosy vulture.

"No. Mom hates you." He said shortly.

"But you don't." She said, running her fingernails up his arm.

"No, but I don't take my fuck buddies to dinner." He told her cheerfully.

"That's all you have." Lauren told him, rolling her eyes.

"Not anymore. Denali and I are dating." He said, throwing his arm around Tanya's shoulders.

"Ow, ow!" Tanya yelped.

"Did I hurt you?" James asked.

"No, you touched me. Now I have to go disinfect." Tanya said, with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Thanks for letting Rose go in." Bella bitched, opening the door when she heard Tanya's voice. "Oh!" She said when she saw the crowd outside the door.

"Rose saw you with your pants down, huh?" James grinned. Lauren huffed.

"Nope, she saw Edward with his pants down, my skirt was up." She said matter of factly.

"Whore." Lauren muttered.

"Pot, kettle, black." Bella said.

"How am I a whore? Just because I cheated once doesn't make me a whore." Lauren countered.

"True, but it was who you cheated with that makes you a whore and a stupid one at that. I mean, I am down with the rainbow but Angela? Really? I wouldn't let those teeth anywhere near my pussy." Bella said, cringing.

Lauren's mouth fell open, Tanya snorted with laughter, James looked horrified.

"You told?" Lauren yelled.

Edward looked confused as he exited the room.

"Told what?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about me and Angela." She screamed.

It got really quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and paused.

"I didn't, but you just did… loudly." Edward smirked.

"Then how did you know?" Lauren demanded at Bella.

"I didn't. Just a guess… a correct one it seems." Bella said satisfactorily. "Everyone get back to work. Hasn't anyone ever heard of gay and lesbian rights? Let the bi-sexual have some peace." She ordered, her tone powerful and just a tad condescending.

Lauren turned as red as her hair and turned on Bella.

"I will get you for this." She hissed.

"Bring it on bitch." Tanya taunted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Denali."

"You mess with my home girl, you mess with me and you so do not want to mess with me." Tanya threatened. "So move on."

Lauren leveled a glare at Bella and Edward and stalked off.

"Never a dull day at Seattle Pres." James observed.

No one could argue with that.

 **Okay, once again... nothing I write is intended to offend. I love all gay people, straight people, etc. Unless you are just an asshole. Then I don't like you...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the love yesterday.**

"Dr. Swan?"

Bella looked up from her paperwork. It was Admin day… again. She would be doing something much more fun but Edward was in surgery so no funtime for Bella.

"Yes, Jessica?" She asked, smiling tiredly. Sex all night for two weeks made for a very tired and sore Bella. Still, would you say no to that? Yeah, didn't think so…

"We have a situation downstairs." Jessica informed her hesitantly.

"What is it this time? Oh God, is that stripper back? Cause I will never look at a Snickers the same way again." Bella asked, dreading the answer.

"Abandoned baby. Found outside the Immaculate Catholic Church." Jessica informed her.

Bella stood up quickly and grabbed her lab jacket, pulling it on as she barreled toward the elevators, Jessica quick on her heels.

"Which floor?" Bella asked, once they were in the elevator.

"Ground. ER. Woman found the baby when she went to take her potluck dish for Mass tomorrow." Jessica told her.

The doors opened and Bella rushed out.

"What trauma room?"

"Bella! Thank God you are here!"

Bella's head whipped around to see Elizabeth.

"What are doing here? Are you okay? Is one of the girls here? Or one of the kids?" Bella asked instantly going into doctor mode.

"No. We are all fine, Dear." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go see about a baby brought…"

"I know, Esme and I brought her in. It looked okay but we didn't know what else to do." Elizabeth interrupted her.

"You found her?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I was dropping off the turkey at the church and I heard a mewling sound near where the clinic is and I went to investigate and imagine my surprise when I found a baby."

"Okay, I need to go check on the baby. Jessica, take Edward's mom and sister to my office."

Once they were taken care of, Bella entered the trauma room and pushed her way in. It was utter confusion. Interns asking questions, Peds and General arguing over whose patient it was, nurses trying to do their job.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bella bellowed.

It instantly quieted. Except for crying screams from their little patient.

"This is a baby, People. One who is probably cold and hungry. This is a hospital. You are doctors - act like it. Dr. Singleton, run up to the nursery and get some formula."

"But isn't breast milk best for an infant and their immune system?" The female intern asked.

"Do you see anyone in this room who is this child's mother or who is lactating? Are _you_ lactating? " Bella asked.

"No, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." The intern scurried away.

"Any other stupid questions?" Bella asked the room.

They all shook their heads.

"Good, now Dr. Curry, go get some small blankets from the linen supply closet and go down to laundry and warm them up in the dryer. Ten minutes should be enough."

That intern rushed out.

"Dr. Meyers, this is your territory, so excuse me for pissing all over it, but I don't think the baby is going to need surgery. However, since you are here, stay. Dr. Crewson, go away and stop scrounging for surgeries."

The General surgeon left in a huff.

That just left two nurses, Bella, and Maggie Meyers.

Bella walked over to take a look at the red faced infant.

"Tiny." She breathed.

"She doesn't look any older than a few days old. See, her umbilical cord stump is still on." Maggie showed Bella.

"She?" Bella asked.

"I peeked. I don't like saying 'it' in regards to a patient." Maggie told her.

"Me neither. Do you see any traces of abuse?" Bella asked, dreading the answer.

"No. Like you said, she is probably just cold and hungry. We will feed her and warm her up and put her in the NICU until we can run some blood tests." Maggie said.

"Okay." Bella paused, looking at the baby. "Okay. Yeah. I want a report ASAP. I don't care if it is minute as she urinated, please let me know. The reporters are going to be all over this. I have to go beef up security."

"Yes, Dr. Swan." Maggie said, getting to work on calming the baby.

Bella walked to her office after a quick call to security, with a heavy heart.

"Who could do such an awful thing?" She heard Elizabeth say.

"I don't know, Mom." Edward responded.

Bella pushed the door opened.

"Well, there she is! What is the verdict?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is cold and hungry but we don't see any trauma, but we are going to run tests and observe her." Bella told everyone.

"Well, at least she will have a warm place to stay." Esme said.

"What happens when she is cleared?" Elizabeth asked.

"They will place her in a foster family, I guess." Bella said, sitting down on her couch next to Edward, who squeezed her leg. She forced a smile in return and he looked at her inquisitively. She shook her head with a glance at his family members. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, we should get going. Please keep us informed." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I will. Thank you for bringing her here." Bella said to Elizabeth.

She gave her a quick hug.

Esme hugged her after Elizabeth was done.

"This is fate." She whispered into Bella's ear.

She just smiled serenely when Bella looked at her, confused.

She was out the door before Bella could ask what she meant.

Edward appeared in her eye line with a concerned smile on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"She is just a baby. A helpless, innocent little girl. For someone to not want her…" Bella broke off and took a deep breath.

"Go ahead." He said gently.

"Who would throw away something so precious, so wonderful when… ugh."

"When someone would give anything for the chance to have a child." He finished for her. "Someone like you?"

She buried her face in his neck and tried to calm her breathing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" Her muffled voice rang out.

"You okay? I can handle this if it is too much for you." He offered.

"No." She raised her head up and looked at him. "I am fine. I can do this. I want to do this. Thanks though."

"For what?" He asked.

"Being there. Listening to me freak out and understanding my freak out." She told him, smiling genuinely this time.

"Anytime. It's what I'm here for." He told her.

"You are here to listen to me bitch and moan about things I can't change?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said laughing.

"Wow, where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for you." He murmured against her lips.

She lost herself in his kiss, in him and it was a long time before cognitive thought entered either of their minds.

 **See you tomorrow.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey I know it's been a couple of days but it was Thanksgiving. Most of you know where I am going with this and don't seem to be hating the predictability. I never said I was creative or original, Guys.**

Edward glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. She was late again. This was the third time in as many days. He knew exactly where she was. In the NICU watching over the baby.

She wasn't the only one. No, the little girl had captured the hearts of just about everyone to come in contact with her. Even James, Tanya, Jasper, Alice and Alec had been to visit. But Bella had been there almost constantly.

Oh, she told him she was just handling everything as an owner would, but he knew better and she knew he knew better. He didn't call her on it though, knowing instinctively that she needed this. He was concerned that this was going to break her in the long run. The fact was, the little girl would have to be placed. And that place was in the foster care system, a sometimes harsh and undesirable life for anyone especially an infant with the circumstances this child was born into.

He heard her key turn in the lock and sighed a little breath of relief. He always felt better when she was home safely. He heard her keys hit the side table and a clunk as her shoes hit the hardwood floor, probably in his way to where he would trip on them in the morning. He heard her trudge up the stairs, bone tired and drained.

He finally saw her slender form in the muted light in their doorway. He smiled softly at her, swallowing against the lump in his throat at the despair in her eyes. She tried to hide it and say she was fine, but again, he knew better.

"How was your night?" She asked, making conversation. A mindless task for her, her heart obviously not in it.

"Lonely." He said honestly.

Her eyes slowly met his and she nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, I had some things to do at work. Work things." She told him.

He slowly nodded.

"How is the baby?" He asked.

A smile spread across her face, instantly making her features brighter, happier.

"She has gained five ounces in three days and she is taking four ounces in her bottle. She is off all oxygen and let me tell you she has a healthy set of lungs. It scared me the first time she cried. Lily is going to be a heartbreaker." She said, almost bouncing on the bed in her excitement.

"Lily?" Edward asked.

She abruptly stopped bouncing and looked down at the floor. She moved to get up but he stopped her. She looked everywhere but at him until the silence became unbearable and she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah. That is just what I call her, to myself. Jane Doe is too impersonal and I always liked that name." She whispered.

"Bella, what are you going to do when she has to go?" He asked her gently.

She glared at him and moved away towards the dresser. She grabbed some pajamas and slipped into the bathroom. Avoiding.

He heard her clothes rustle to the floor, her belt hitting the floor with clang. He heard the water in the sink come on as she brushed her teeth. He heard her spat into the sink, another rustle as she wiped her mouth on the hand towel hanging to the right of their sink. The door creaked open and the room suddenly was shrouded in darkness as she turned off the light. He felt her get into bed, pulling the covers up her neck and turning away from him.

He knew he should let it go, but he couldn't. It was already going to destroy her when the baby left, he wouldn't let it destroy them though.

"Bella?"

Silence.

"Bella, please. We need to talk about this."

Her throat cleared and then a distinctive sniffle and a muffled sob.

"Oh, Baby."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"Shhh… I know. Baby, I know."

She turned until her face was buried into his chest, her tears instantly soaking his soft blue shirt. He kissed her silken tresses and murmured soft words of comfort to her.

Her sobs slowly dwindled and her breathing evened out. In the next few minutes she would wipe her eyes and her nose on his shirt, apologize and fall into a troubled sleep.

He continued to hold her long after she disappeared into her dark sanctuary. He would continue to think of a way where she could be happy, because to him, nothing mattered more to him, then her happiness.

There had to be a way.

And he was going to find it.

That is why he found himself slipping into the NICU at five am. Up until now, he had resisted but he found himself wanting to see the tiny person who had the love of his life full of joy and despair at the same time.

He smiled at the nurse who winked at him knowingly and he approached the bassinet.

She was small and pink tinted, with dark blonde hair, long fingers, lips puckered into an adorable pout. Her skin was soft to the touch and her chest rose up and down with every minute breath she took. He let his finger trail over her cheek and he froze when she whimpered and rooted for his finger. She was hungry. She let out a little cry and he looked around for the nurse.

"Do you have a bottle ready for her?" He asked, purposefully keeping his voice soft so as not to startle her.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She got one out and handed it to him. He looked down at it, confused.

"You want me to feed her?" He asked.

"You don't have to, but I know you want to." She said wisely.

He cleared his throat and he pulled the rocking chair closer to her temporary bed. The nurse lifted the baby out and settled her into Edward's arms.

He gently placed the nipple at her mouth and she greedily took it, sucking it fiercely. Edward chuckled.

"You are a hungry little girl." He observed out loud.

He rocked them back and forth as she ate. He needed to think. He had to make Bella come out of this intact. He had to make her see reason. He had to make her distance herself from this situation.

All of those worried thoughts and plans went out of the metaphorical window the second she opened her eyes and locked them with his.

They were clear deep blue and even though her gaze was unfocused, they peered straight into his soul.

He gasped out loud, his mind reeling.

He started to make new plans in that very instance. Plans that included him, Bella and this child and the future that awaited them. He had to have this… person… this miracle.

He smiled down at the baby as she grasped his finger.

"Hello Lily. If I have my way, I am going to be your Daddy."

 **I do love me a Daddyward...**

 **See y'all tomorrow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**See you tomorrow!**

Edward paced the office, phone pressed to his ear, every now and then craning his neck to make sure Bella wasn't going to pop into her office. He had absconded it about two hours ago and since it was thankfully a Neuro day for her, he had given her a list of surgeries to research for his patients. She should be busy for a while.

Should be.

Finally a human voice was responding.

"Hello? Yes. My name is Dr. Edward Cullen and I was inquiring about adoption…. No, I haven't called before… no, I don't need to come in and see what you have available… crap this is a kid not a couch, seriously, there's a catalogue?… I already have a child picked out, now I sound like I'm ordering pizza… no, obviously there are no parents… well, yes, I mean there are parents if you want to call someone who leaves their infant out in the cold behind a church by itself. Yes, I am sure you saw that on the news… no, I am not being sarcastic, okay maybe I am, I just… this is the seventh place I have called and held for and I just want to know what to do. Okay… okay… yes… I am at Seattle Pres. No! Don't have me paged. Call my cell… 206-555-3821. Thank you."

Edward hung up with a sigh of relief. Now if he could just keep Bella from finding out about this. He didn't want her to get her hopes up if this didn't work out.

"Hey! I am done and the notes are on your desk, in your closet that passes for an office." She said, breezing in.

"Well, not all of us are lucky and privileged enough to have a big, gigantic office such as this." He teased.

"Are you calling me spoiled?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned back and looked at her.

"No. Lucky." He informed her.

"Hmmm… so what are you doing in here? Tanya said she walked by twice and you were pacing and cursing at your phone." She asked.

Shit!

"Oh… the DMV. Problem with my registration." He told her, cringing inwardly.

There goes the honesty stipulation of their agreement.

"That sucks. Those people are vultures." She sympathized.

"I'm used to it." He said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you used to date Lauren." She taunted.

Edward laughed.

Edward started when his phone rang. He had left it on Bella's desk and she was now closest to it. She picked it up and he practically knocked her over to get it from her.

"Edward!" She yelped.

"Sorry… Hello? Yes this is he. Okay yeah. Great. Thanks."

Edward hung up slowly and looked hesitantly at his girlfriend, his befuddled and now slightly pissed off girlfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost knocked me over!" She asked.

"I… I've gotta go. Very important meeting… with a patient.. .about his brain... yeah, brain. See ya!" He ran out after kissing her cheek.

"Wait!" She called out.

Something was definitely up with him. He had been twitchy and secretive for a few days now.

Well so much for lunch. She decided to head into the NICU and see Lily.

"How's she doing?" I asked, walking in and grabbing her chart.

"The same as when you asked forty five minutes ago." Eline, the NICU nurse, answered teasingly.

Bella sheepishly shrugged and continued to read Lily's chart.

"She can be released tomorrow." Eline said.

Bella snapped her head up.

"Says who?"

"Dr. Mallory."

"Wait, Dr. Meyers is the doctor I put in charge."

"Yes, and she and Dr. Mallory had it out about two hours ago. Seems that Dr. Mallory spouted off some rules nonsense to Dr. Meyers. Social worker was in here a thirty minutes ago."

"And what did she say?"

"That she would be by to take the baby to a foster home and that she would have to be quick in lining one up." Eline finished informing her.

Bella felt her breathing get shallow.

A foster home? Foster homes, for the most part, were full of money hungry people who didn't give a rat's ass about the children.

She couldn't let Lily, her Lily, suffer through that. Even if it was a good home, it is almost never permanent and then what? Bounced from home to home. What kind of life was that for Lily, for any child unfortunate enough to be born into those circumstances?

But what could she do about it? She was an unmarried, albeit, attached woman who worked… like a lot. She knew that going up to some social worker and saying 'Hey, I want her and I will get the best possible nanny money can buy.' wouldn't tip the scales in her favor.

So, it was time to bend the rules over Lauren Mallory's ass.

 *****TMAIA*****

"You're a man."

"Yes."

"You're not married."

"No, I'm not."

"You're a very busy doctor."

"Yes, I am."

"And you want to see about me placing an infant girl in your care?"

Edward calmly looked at the social worker, Whit, who right now was looking at him incredulously.

"Yes."

"Give me one reason why I should even consider this?"

"Yes, it is true that I am a single male doctor who works long hours, but if you can just read between the lines and look beyond what I look like on paper, you would see that I am a man who can't have kids who is desperately in love with a woman who can't have kids and we have a lot to offer a child, this child. Bella fell in love with her the minute she saw her and I have to admit it only took me about five minutes more than it did her."

"What does Bella do?" Whit asked.

"She owns the hospital, or rather her father does. She runs it." Edward said, his expression sheepish.

Whit narrowed her eyes.

"She would cut back her hours, we both would and I have a huge Catholic family that is willing to pitch in."

"It's just not an ideal situation..." Whit began.

"What is? If we were fortunate enough to have children of our own, we would have to do it like this. Families have both parents working these days. But we are financially secure, we do love each other, and we have a stable and safe home. Much safer than being abandoned." He said pointedly.

"I understand your point of view and I even sympathize but I have rules to follow, guidelines, criteria and I don't know if you meet those." She said honestly.

"Tell me how to meet those."

"How long have you and your girlfriend been together?"

 _Yeah, ask that question._

"A little over three months."

Whit raised her eyebrow.

"I knew from the first second, maybe the first day, okay, the first week, that she was it for me. We just… clicked. I would do anything for her."

"Including take on a child that you don't want?"

"I want her. I want her as much as Bella does. And I don't care how much money it takes, how much time it takes, how many legalities… she will be ours. Now the question is, are you going to help me or do I need to get someone else?" He said sternly.

Whit scrutinized him closely for a moment and then sighed.

"Okay first off you are going to need to get a lawyer…"

 **Note: Before anyone gets offended on behalf of foster homes, I do realize there are great people out there who are truly making a difference in children's lives. Unfortunately that is not always the case and as a doctor, Bella would see that side of things. Also, I do realize that an infant would get adopted more easily than an older child.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

"Dr. Mallory!" Bella growled, when she spotted the redhead with five inch heels walking down the hall.

Lauren looked surprised at the tone, but rolled her eyes when she saw it was Bella. She kept on walking.

That bitch needed a lesson in respect and she was going to learn it, or have that five inch heel stuck straight up her ass.

"I am talking to you." Bella said sternly.

Lauren whirled around and faced Bella.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Swan?" She said, her tone frustrated.

"You can tell me why the hell you decided to release that baby."

"She's fine. There is no need for her to be here." Lauren remarked, as if it was obvious.

"That is not for you to decide." Bella countered.

"Actually it is. I am the head of Neonatal and Gynecology." Lauren reminded Bella.

"But I put Dr. Meyers in charge of that case."

"And I overruled her." Lauren told Bella.

"Again, not your decision." Bella said.

"Why are you so hell bent on keeping this baby here?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"She has nowhere to go." Bella said.

"That is not our problem." Lauren said. She looked at Bella closely and visibly softened her expression. "Look, I get it. I don't like it either, but that is not our area of expertise. The social workers will place her. Some couple out there will adopt her."

Bella took a deep breath and looked away.

"Yeah, you're right." Bella finally said, her tone and manner abrupt.

She turned to walk away, wanting nothing more than to go into her office, lock the door, burrow into her ugly, beige, sex-stained couch and cry her eyes out.

"Dr. Swan."

Bella turned with an inquisitive and guarded stare.

"I will arrange for her to stay a couple more days, but for the record, this attachment you have to her is not healthy for you. You are still going to mourn her when she is gone. But I do get it… she's a beautiful baby and if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to let her go either." Lauren told Bella, with a sympathetic expression.

"I don't need your pity." Bella told her.

"You don't have it. You have Edward after all. What more could you honestly want?" Lauren told her.

"You had him once and you blew it." Bella defended herself.

"I did and I regret it, but we both know he wasn't for me. He only has eyes for you and he would do anything to make you happy. Don't ruin this." She advised with a small smile and then walked away.

Bella continued to watch Lauren long after she was out of sight. She was right, as much as Bella hated to admit it. She was obsessing over something she couldn't feasibly have while neglecting the one thing in her life that was solid. They could adopt later, she knew this, of course that didn't make this any easier. She would still mourn Lily's loss into the foster care system.

Bella trudged back to her office for the cry she so desperately needed.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Are you kidding me?!" Edward bellowed out.

The lawyer he had hired was taken aback. She didn't look like a woman who was normally yelled at.

"Dr. Cullen, the State is legally required to search for the child's birth mother." Victoria Hennings told him.

"She abandoned her!"

"We don't know that." She said evenly.

He stopped his pacing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"The father could have done it, another family member perhaps." She reasoned.

"Has anyone stepped forward and asked questions? Has anyone reported a baby girl missing?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Then she was abandoned." He leaned forward and slammed his fist down on her desk, not hard, but hard enough to make her glare at her hot headed client. "You work for me, I hired you, so do whatever you have to do." He looked at his watch. "And you have forty eight hours to make it happen." He strode out of her office without a 'see you later, kiss my ass' or nothing.

She watched him go, one part pissed, one part sympathetic and one part, a tiny part, that admired him for desperately trying to give this child a good home.

She picked up her phone with a sigh. She was so going to double bill him when she did make this happen.

 *****TMAIA******

"Have you seen Bella?" He asked Tanya, who was the first person he saw on his quest to find her. He had looked in the obvious place, the NICU, first and was surprised and slightly relieved that she wasn't there. She hadn't been sleeping at all lately.

"No. Hey what is wrong with her… and you? You both look like shit straight out of a cow's anus."

He grimaced.

"Thank you, Denali, really, for that wonderful image." He said, sarcastically.

"You didn't make another stupid remark did you?" Tanya asked him, her tone and expression both aggressively threatening.

Edward put his hands up in defense.

"No, I swear." He promised.

"Did you check her office?" She asked.

"Going there now." He said with a sigh.

He walked to her office and eased into the dark room. There she was, sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly at his beautiful girlfriend, until he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Edward?" He heard, her voice a whisper.

He closed the door and quietly walked over to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's okay. What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"Half past six."

"I need to tell you something." She said. "I want to apologize." He opened his mouth to say something but she put her hand to his mouth. "I have been so focused on…" She cleared her throat. "...Lily, that I have ignored you. I am happy with you, I am. I don't want you to think you are not enough for me because you are. You are everything to me and I love you."

Edward removed her hand from his mouth, kissing it gently before saying, "Bella, I understand and I am so sorry you are hurting but no matter what happens we will get through this." He promised.

She nodded.

"Edward, can we go home now?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

He helped her up and they walked hand in hand to his car, both of them glancing at the door to the NICU before leaving their hearts there with a little girl named Lily.

 **See you tomorrow.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Some of you are thrilled about this and some are not. General thoughts are that you all want Lily to be theirs. Others think the same but that they should communicate with each other.**

 **Haven't y'all ever heard of a surprise?! He knows she wants Lily but doesn't want her hopes up if he can't make it happen. Just my thoughts...**

Bella stood outside the hospital. She had been there for several minutes, trying to find the courage to go inside and not run away.

Today was the day. The day that Family Services took Lily. Bella had done everything she could to find a reason to keep her there but the truth was Lily was a healthy baby. And she was thankful for that, she really was, but she just wanted the best life for Lily.

"Hey, Bella." Tanya said breathlessly as she rushed past her. "I have a Piggy Back today at eight and this is the first one I am doing solo and…" Tanya stopped when she realized Bella had not followed her. She turned back and walked to her. "Why are you standing outside the hospital like a corpse?"

Bella didn't respond.

Tanya waved her hand in front of her face and when that didn't work she pinched her.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed. "What?" She glared at Tanya as she rubbed her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Tanya asked.

"I… I just…" Bella trailed off, shaking her head.

"Life doesn't turn out the way you plan sometimes." Tanya said sympathetically.

Bella nodded, took a deep breath and then walked into the hospital.

"And then again, sometimes it does." Tanya said softly to herself.

 *****TMAIA*****

"Just get it done!"

Edward turned towards Bella's voice, not at all surprised that she was reeming out an intern. Bella had reached her breaking point. She was entering the first stage of grief.

"That will be all Dr. Morrison." He intercepted and the intern shot him a grateful look and scurried off.

He look searchingly into Bella's face.

"What?" She snapped.

"It _is_ going to be okay." He told her.

"Yeah. Whatever, I have paperwork to do." She said.

"Bella? Are you going to go say goodbye?" He asked. He didn't know if everything was going to work out and he needed her to have closure. She needed to have closure.

"I can't." Her voice broke, his heart broke with it.

"You have to. If you don't, you'll regret it." He told her, wrapping his arms around her in the busy hallway, not caring who saw or what conclusions they came to.

"I know, but I just don't know if I can do it. Maybe it's better this way." She told him as she tried to convince herself.

Edward sighed.

"If you think that's best."

"I do." She smiled weakly at him and then headed in the direction of her office.

Edward watched her go and pulled out his cell phone and called Victoria. He needed to know what was going on and he needed to know now.

 ******TMAIA******

"AARGH!" Bella screamed in frustration and threw her pen at the wall. She couldn't focus on her work. Her mind was two floors up in the NICU with a baby who was going home. Bella scoffed. Home. It really wasn't the accurate word in this situation. Lily deserved two parents who loved her, who wanted her, who had a warm stable home.

Bella froze. She had a warm stable home. A loving home with a loving man. A wonderful man who wanted a family… wanted a family with her.

She stood up so abruptly that her chair clattered to the ground. She was so fucking stupid.

She could adopt Lily.

She ran out of her office and forgoing the elevator, took the stairwell entrance and rushed up the two flights of stairs. She threw open the door and hauled ass down the hallway. She skidded to a stop and went into the NICU scrub room and scrubbed in, suited up, took a deep breath and slowly opened to door to the nursery. Her eyes touched on the several babies fighting for their lives before focusing on Lily's incubator. Lauren, Maggie and some woman she had never met were at her bedside.

"Hello, Dr. Mallory, Dr. Meyers." She forced herself to keep her voice steady and turned towards the stranger. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid we haven't met. I am Dr. Swan and you are?"

"My name is Whit. I'm the social worker on this case and I'm here to pick up the baby." She informed her.

Bella nodded softly and looked at Maggie and Lauren. They quickly took the hint and left.

"Where are you taking her?" Bella demanded.

"Forgive me but I don't know if that is protocol, you asking where the baby is being placed. With all due respect, you have done your job and I now have to do mine." Whit said, her voice soft but stern.

"You don't understand. I want to adopt her. I have a stable loving home with a great man. And I don't even know why I didn't think about it before, I mean I did, but I was so afraid to get attached and then I did anyway and I just…I want her. I need you to tell me what I have to do to get her."

Whit's eyes were really wide during her ramble and then they softened with sympathy.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Swan, but we have a family for her already."

Bella sucked in her breath and fought the overbearing tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh." She whispered. "Is it a… I mean are they… good? Will they be good to her?"

"Yes. They will." Whit's voice rang with sincerity.

Bella looked at Lily, who was awake. She lightly caressed her cheek and then her tiny hand, choking back a sob when her little fingers curled around one of her own.

"That is all that matters then. Can I have a minute? Please." She begged softly.

Whit nodded and slipped out of the room. Bella finally let her tears fall as she gingerly picked up Lily and sat down in the rocking chair. She cradled her tightly and breathed her sweet baby smell, committing it to her memory.

"So you are going to your new family today. The nice lady says they are good people. She says you will be happy and that is the most important thing to me. I want you to have everything you want in life and I want you to know I will never forget you and I will always love you, but I have to let you go now. Be safe. Be happy. Be loved." She kissed Lily's downy blond hair and they stayed that way until Whit came back.

"Dr. Swan? I have to take her now."

Bella squeezed Lily tighter and closed her eyes, the tears slipping down her face in silent tracks.

"Okay." She whispered and slowly stood up and with her heart breaking, handed her over to the social worker.

"I'm sorry Dr. Swan," was all Whit said before leaving, taking a piece of Bella with her.

 *****TMAIA*****

"What the hell am I paying you for?" Edward demanded, the door slamming into the wall.

Victoria looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm doing great and you?" She said sarcastically.

"They are taking her today. Who got her? Who did they give her to? Did they find the person who abandoned her? Did they even consider me?"

"Sit down and shut up." Victoria demanded.

Edward took a deep breath and then sat down.

"I just wanted… if you tell me that the home she is going to is safe and she will have good life then I will deal with it, but if she is going to a foster family or to the woman who left her out in the cold then I can't accept that. I won't accept that."

Victoria looked at him and then to the papers on her desk. She started reading.

"Dr. Tanya Denali: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are good people, mostly stable, willing to give up anything for a child that isn't theirs, including their jobs, very unselfish."

"Dr. Jasper Whitlock: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan would be good parents. Better than I had, more than I could wish for."

"Dr. Alec Volturi : Bella is a great woman, very kind but firm. She wants to help people, most of the time at the expense of herself. Dr. Cullen is a great surgeon, very caring, very invested in the lives of his co-workers and his patients. Comes from a great family."

"Dr. Alice Brandon: Bella is great mother material, has a very big heart, great boss. Edward is infinitely kind and loving, great teacher."

"Dr. Rosalie Hale : Dr. Cullen has been a wonderful addition to my staff, has babysat my son on more than one occasion, loves his mother, loves Dr. Swan. Dr. Swan is kind, patient, loving and perfect for Dr. Cullen. If they don't get this baby, you will be hearing from me and no one wants to hear from me."

"Dr. Jacob Black: Edward is a great guy, very dependable, very smart, very patient. I don't know Dr. Swan as well, but she is a fair boss with a good head on her shoulders."

"Dr. James Riley: Edward has been my family since I was six. I had a bad family and his took me in. Edward has always wanted a family and he has a great example in his. Bella Swan is a wonderful addition to our family and our mother loves her and if she loves you, you are golden. They will be wonderful parents and any child would be lucky to have them."

"Dr. Maggie Meyers: I have made a living out of treating children and talking to their parents and I am being completely honest when I say that Lily couldn't ask for two better parents. She will have anything she could ever want and she will be loved."

"Dr. Lauren Mallory: As I write this I am looking down at this beautiful child and I am saddened by the fact that already her life has been tainted. But I am heartened by the fact that it doesn't have to remain that way. I have known Edward for a few years now and he has always wanted a family and he would be an amazing father. I have only known Dr. Swan for a few months and I will admit that we don't see eye to eye, but she would be the best choice to be Lily's mother. I don't think you could pick better parents for her."

Victoria finished reading and looked up at him, slipping her glasses off her face and waited.

Edward sat there stunned.

"What is that?"

" _That_ was your letters of recommendation. We had to have two and we talked to Dr. Hale and that is what she sent us six hours later. Nine letters from well respected doctors. Very impressive."

"But they are taking her." He told her.

"Correction: They have already taken her and she will be delivered to her new family momentarily." Victoria informed him.

"She isn't a package." He said, his eyes flashing. Victoria remained relaxed and somewhat smug.

"So that's it. I never had a chance did I?" He asked.

"I don't know, did you?"

Edward stood up and glared at her.

"Just send me your bill." He demanded before storming out.

Victoria sighed and followed him.

"Wait! She will be happy, she will be loved. I promise you that. Do you want to meet the parents?" She asked.

Edward stared at the ground for a long while before looking at her. He had to know, he had to see, so he could tell Bella she would be happy.

He cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed.

"Okay then, let's go."

 **One more chapter left, then an epilogue.**


	40. Chapter 40

**This is it. The last chapter. Epilogue tomorrow.**

"You ready?"

Edward set his jaw and glared at Victoria, wanting to shut up that cheery tone in her voice.

"Let's get this over with."

"Now that is such a defeatist attitude to have." She admonished.

He didn't bother replying and got out, shutting the door behind him. He followed her up the stairs leading to Seattle's Department of Family Services. They entered and went down the hallway to a closed door. Victoria knocked.

The door opened immediately to reveal Whit.

"Victoria. Dr. Cullen. Please, come in." She stepped back and let them enter.

Edward's eyes focused immediately on a car seat and a tiny hand, Lily's hand, poking out from it as she flailed around. He steeled himself against the crippling emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees.

"Where are they?" He choked out.

"Why don't you have a seat, Dr. Cullen." Whit suggested.

"I'll remain standing, thanks." He said.

"Sit down!" Victoria hissed.

With another glare at her, he did as she demanded, trying to keep his eyes away from Lily. It hurt too much to look at her.

They all sat there, the only sound was Lily's grunts and coos.

"What are we waiting on? People can't even be on time to pick up their new baby?" He asked.

"Will you be patient?" Victoria asked, exchanging amused glances with Whit.

Finally a man and a woman entered the room. Edward looked at them carefully, looking for any outward flaws.

"Are we ready to get started with this thing?" The man asked.

"This thing?" Edward asked.

The man looked taken aback by Edward's open hostility.

"What would you rather me call it?" The man asked.

"For starters, you could start referring to 'it' as 'her' and she is a baby, a living breathing human being." Edward informed him.

The man looked at Whit, Victoria and the other woman with open confusion.

"I know that, Sir. I was talking about this meeting. I have dinner plans that I can not break, so if we could do this quickly."

Edward jumped up and got into the man's face.

"What is your name?" He growled.

"Um… Kevin."

"Okay, Kevin, this is very important. She is one of the two important people in my life and you're in a hurry? She is not an inconvenience. She is worth losing reservations for." He then turned to Whit. "This is what you consider to be acceptable? This man, who clearly has much more important things to do? This whole fucking system is corrupt!" He yelled.

Kevin looked at Whit and Victoria.

"What the hell are you two trying to pull? You want to give this baby to this man?" He asked them.

"That is what I am saying… wait, what? I thought you and your wife were getting her?"

"No. This is not my wife, this is my assistant Jamie. We are here for the temporary custody meeting."

"Temporary Custody?" Edward repeated.

"Yes, that is all we could arrange for on such short notice. But I don't think there will be a problem getting you and Dr. Swan permanent custody. We just have to do a few routine checks. We should already have done a home inspection, but considering you two are physicians I am sure it is fine. However, expect one very soon."

"Home inspection. Sure, okay." Edward said, numb.

"So we just need you to sign these papers and have Dr. Swan come by soon to do the same. Shame she couldn't be here today."

Kevin held out the pen.

Edward stared at it, then at Kevin, then back at the pen.

"Can we maybe do this today? Seriously, it is my anniversary and my wife will skin me alive if I'm late." Kevin told him.

Edward felt a nudge and he came back into himself.

"So she is mine? Mine and Bella's?" He clarified.

Whit nodded.

"Barring any complications. Once you sign these papers, the mother has sixty days to come forward and claim her, but even then, she would be held accountable for her actions and a complete investigation would be started. So we are not in the clear yet. There is a chance that you take her home and get completely attached and we have to take her. I am sorry and that sucks, but that is the risk you have to take if you want her." She explained.

"I understand. But know if that happens, we will fight." He said.

"We sure will." Victoria agreed.

Edward took the pen and signed where indicated. Kevin shook his hand.

"Um… sorry about my little outburst there." Edward told him.

"Little? I was afraid my wife would be a widow if I said much more." Kevin joked. "Congratulations." He and his assistant left.

Edward looked at Whit and Victoria.

"You two…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "…I should be so pissed."

"But you're not." Victoria gloated.

"I will be by later this week to do the home inspection." Whit said before shaking his hand and leaving.

"Well, come on, Daddy. Grab your daughter and I will take you to your car."

"Daddy." He breathed.

He went over to Lily and stroked her cheek. She was sleeping peacefully. He picked up the handle of the car seat and followed Victoria once again.

He put her carefully in the back seat and got in beside her.

"Do I look like a chauffer?" Victoria complained teasingly.

"Just hurry up. I want to get Lily to her mother." Edward grinned.

"As you wish."

"Why couldn't you be this accommodating the whole time?" Edward asked.

"Hey, I got the job done, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes, yes you did. Thank you." He said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure, Edward."

 *****TMAIA*****

Bella focused on making dinner. She had to concentrate on Edward or she feared she would go crazy. So she had come to her empty home and cleaned within an inch of her life and now she was making steak and potatoes and a salad… the first meal she had ever had with him.

She would not cry. She would not break down. She would continue on with her life. She would try to forget…

Bella now abandoned cutting up the cucumber and focused instead on not having a panic attack.

This hurt too much. This is what people felt like when family members died, when children died, when biological parents decided to keep their children instead of giving it to the nice hopeful family that the baby was promised to. She had gotten her hopes up, she had gotten too attached.

She wouldn't do this again. She couldn't. She and Edward could be happy, just the two of them. She would be the best Aunt Bella that his nieces and nephews could ever dream of, but she would not try adopting. She would not replace Lily. She only hoped Edward understood.

She heard the door open and she wiped her tears away, concentrating on her breathing and on slicing.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

"In here." She called, wincing. Her voice was all wrong. He would know and he would let her grieve and he would support her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She said, not looking up.

"I got something for you." He said.

"Oh, okay… you didn't have to do that." She said weakly.

"Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"I will… I just need to finish this."

"You are really going to love it." He said. "I am excited about it myself. It will be perfect. Our lives are going to be perfect."

She slammed down the knife.

"Perfect? There is no such thing as perfect." She hissed. "I just had to let go of the most beautiful, precious thing besides you that I have ever wanted in my life and you think that the flowers or jewelry you bought me will change that and make it all better? You are fucking delusional!"

"Hey now. There are sensitive and innocent ears in here. Don't use that language. We don't want Lily repeating any of that, do we?" He asked.

Bella froze and she slowly turned around to face him. What she saw took her breath away.

Edward was standing in their kitchen holding the most beautiful and precious thing besides Edward that she had ever wanted.

Tears sidled down her face.

"What? How?" She whispered.

"I saw how much you wanted her and I have been trying for days to make it happen. It cost us a fortune and all we have right now is temporary custody but I believe everything will work out. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off and I almost didn't… but here she is… and would you say something?" He asked.

"I love you." She breathed.

He smiled.

"As I love you."

Bella walked slowly up to them, the love of her life and their little girl, and hugged them both.

"Wait. We don't have a crib or clothes, or good God, diapers or formula. Shi …Crap! What are we going to do?" She asked panicked.

"We have a diaper bag full of diapers and wipes and formula and bottles to get us through until tomorrow. She can sleep- if she sleeps- with us tonight. I have three outfits and we can bathe her in the sink. Tomorrow we will go to the baby store and go broke." He told her.

Bella calmed down.

"I also want to get married." He told her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You want? That is what you consider to be a good proposal? Oh no. You need a ring and you need to kneel at my feet." She demanded.

"I have a baby in my arms." He informed her.

She took Lily from him and smiled at her. Then she looked at Edward expectantly.

"Well?"

He rolled his eyes but got down on one knee.

"I don't have the ring. It is at my mother's house in her safe. However, it would make me the happiest man on earth if you would become my wife. I love you. Will you marry me?"

She screwed her face up and pretended to think about it. Finally she sighed.

"I can't let Lily be illegitimate. So I guess."

"Oh that is just… yeah… thank you for that." Edward complained.

"I'm kidding. Of course I will marry you."

He got up and dragged her into his arms, holding her tightly and kissing her over and over again.

They broke apart when Lily whimpered in protest.

"Our sex life is going to be taking a back seat, huh?" Bella said.

Edward shrugged.

"So worth it. Let's put her to bed, so we can eat."

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know anything about taking care of babies." She informed him.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Now you tell me."

Her answering giggle warmed his heart. He took her hand in hers.

"We will learn… together." He promised.

"Together." She agreed.

Their life would be full of challenges, everyone's always was, but it would also be full of joy, commitment, loyalty and love.

And the greatest of these was love.

 **Probably not correct on all the legal aspects but for the sake of fiction we will just let it go...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Well, here it is. I'd like to thank the Academy, The Hollywood Foreign Press, The Screen Actors Guild...**  
 **Oops wrong occassion.**

 **No, seriously, thank you to my Harpies on my FB group and all the new friends that I have made in this fandom. We can be dysfunctional but we have each other's back when needed. Thank you to Debbie and Ana at Cheatward's Spot on FB (go check them out) for pimping me out. It's much appreciated.**

 **Don't forget to go nominate your faves (even if that's not me) over at the Twific Fandom Awards blog. Nomination period ends Saturday so get on that. I'd link you but this site doesn't allow that. *rolls eyes***

 **Also a thank you to traceybuie. I know this story didn't go as you would have liked but you were very respectful in your opinion and you still kept reading and reviewing. I appreciate that very much.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

 **Epilogue**

"Lily! Get your cute little butt down here!" Bella called upstairs to her sleepy and, right now, uncooperative, daughter.

She heard heavy trudging bangs on the stairs and surmised that Lily had finally decided to grace her with her presence.

"I don't know why I have to go to this stupid party anyway. It is Saturday, Mom, Saturday! And I am up at the crack of dawn!" Lily complained.

Bella rolled her eyes at her precocious and dramatic thirteen year old.

"It's 9am." Bella contradicted. "And that stupid party is for Michael."

"Michael is stupid. All he cares about are girls and sports."

Bella really couldn't argue that point.

"Your brother is not stupid. He just has an… active social life." She finally said.

Michael had joined their family three years ago when he was fourteen. He had been brought in after a concerned citizen had noticed him coughing up blood on the street - where he had been living for three months. His mother, a drug addict, had kicked him out and he had had nowhere to go.

Rose had treated him and informed Bella and Edward about his situation, knowing they had been planning on adopting another child. Bella had taken one look at the brave teenager and had taken him home that very night. His mother had given him up willingly.

It hadn't been all rainbows from that point on either. It had been a struggle. Michael was at times defiant and moody but beneath that defensive barrier was a heart of gold. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes and was popular- like Lily said- with the girls. Apparently they thought that mysterious brooding type was hot.

He was now making decent grades and was playing baseball and basketball. Bella was very proud of her eldest child.

Lily was in the seventh grade, a straight A student and took jazz and ballet. She was a bundle of energy, except for the mornings. Like Bella, Lily was not a morning person. Edward and Michael, however, were. Lily had straight honey blond hair down her back, the curliness had gone away after her first self inflicted haircut when she was three.

Worst words in the parent's dictionary: "Mommy, I am playing Beauty Shop! Aren't I pretty?"

Bella laughed lightly to herself.

She heard the front door open and close.

"Mom?" Michael yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes. Did she mention he was loud and boisterous?

"In the kitchen."

"Ooh! Pancakes!" He bounded over to the table and sat down, messing up Lily's hair as he did.

"Mom!" Lily protested.

Michael smirked at her.

"Michael." Bella warned. "Stop messing up her hair. You know she is as bad as Dad about her hair and I need to get out of here soon."

Lily stuck out her tongue at Michael.

"Lily Grace…" Bella said.

Lily pressed her lips together and huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Good Morning Cullen family." Edward said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup and pouring coffee before giving Bella a kiss. She returned it fiercely. She had missed him as he had stayed at the hospital last night. After almost twelve years of marriage, they still acted like teens at the prom. He deepened the kiss, making her moan.

"Gross! I am trying to eat here." Michael complained.

"Ick! Cooties." Lily grumbled.

Edward pulled back from Bella with a grin and turned to his daughter.

"That's right Lily Bug. Boys have cooties and they stink. Remember that always. Please." He pleaded.

Bella laughed. Edward made no secret of the fact he was terrified that Lily was growing up.

"What? I know how boys think. If I didn't remember all I have to do is look at Michael and I am reminded of it… daily." He muttered to her.

"Hey, I am the one that found his Playboys. Imagine that conversation. I also have to wash his sheets. I win. " She stressed to him.

"You win." He agreed quickly.

"Look at them." She murmured.

They were both laughing at something, one dark head, one blond, positioned close together as they plotted. They were good kids, really, she and Edward couldn't complain, but when they got along and got together… watch out.

"Hey now, none of that." Edward said, seeing what she was focusing on.

"What?" Lily asked, the picture of innocence.

"Don't 'what' me. You two are planning something and we have company coming today, including Grandma and Grandpa Swan. I don't want any buckets of water falling on anyone's head. Do I make myself clear?" Edward said.

Hmmm… forceful, disciplinary Edward. Very hot.

"Yes, Dad." Michael sighed but still exchanged a sly glance with Lily.

Bella gave up.

"We have to leave for the airport in half an hour, so go brush your teeth and Michael, brush that nappy head. It looks like you just woke up."

"Girls dig the messy look which works for me." He shrugged.

"Michael, brush, now." Bella pointed towards the stairs.

Michael rolled his eyes and got up.

"I will roll those eyes out of your head if you keep it up." She shouted good naturedly after him.

"She's a brain surgeon. I've seen her do it." Edward added.

Lily sighed dramatically.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked her parents.

Now it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

"Get upstairs and finish getting ready." Edward told her.

"In thirty minutes, Dad? Get real."

"Try." He emphasized.

Finally the kitchen was free of children.

Edward pulled Bella in his arms.

"Do you ever get up in the mornings and think, 'Did I really want children?'"

Bella smiled. She knew he was joking. He loved this as much, if not more than she did.

"Only when they are being little cockblockers." She told him.

He laughed out loud.

"There are no little cockblockers around right now." He said suggestively.

"Load in the washer is about to hit the spin cycle."

His eye's darkened and he practically dragged her to the laundry room.

What a perfect way to start the day.

 ******TMAIA*****

Hours later, long after their guests had left, Bella headed to Lily's room for their nightly ritual. No matter how old she had gotten this is one thing they never failed to do, even if Bella was working late. This was their bonding time. Michael never wanted to do it, but then again, he was older when they adopted him.

"Hey, Lily Bug. You ready?"

"Yep."

Bella padded over to Lily and got into her full size bed beside her.

"What do you want to talk about tonight?" She asked her.

"I want to hear my favorite story." Lily decided.

Bella fought her tears back.

Why?

Because Lily's favorite story was Bella's as well. It was the best story in the history of the world…

"You want to hear it again? Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Mommy, tell me the story of when you and Daddy chose me to be yours forever."

 _The End._


End file.
